Panem High School
by arabturky
Summary: Katniss moves to the capitol for her last year of highschool and finally recieves her happy ending with the boy of her dreams until she meets someone from her past. How is that a bad thing? Well, its a bad thing when that someone has the ability to ruin everything she has, including her hard earned relationship. Katniss/Peeta, Gale/Madge, Annie/Finnick. AU, Slight OOC. R&R :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfiction ever and to be honest, the beginning can be boring. BUT don't let that discourage you from reading! It picks up a few chapters from here. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss POV**

I remember the conversation like it was a hour ago… wait stupid, it _was_ only about an hour ago. I laughed at my idioticness before recalling the conversation I had with my mother a hour ago.

"Katniss, sit down," I accusingly glanced at my mother; She was sitting in a chair across the room. I eyed her as I slowly walked to the rickety chair near hers, and sat down.

"Katniss, Im are sending you away," My mother said. I blinked my eyes a couple times to make sure I wasn't imagining.

"Katniss, before you panic, let me explain. Your Uncle, Haymitch, called me the other day. He said that he was getting lonely and asked if it would be alright with me if you were to go live with him..." My mother paused, probably expecting me to say anything. I kept silent so my mother continued again. "I know you want to stay with your sister and all, but he offered to pay for you to go to the _best _school and _anything_ else you needed to get settled. And seeing how..." My mother paused, struggling to find the right word. "Seeing how you two are so "fond" of each other..." Fond was definitely an interesting choice of words. It's not that I didn't like Haymitch or anything, it's just that, why would he ask for me and not Prim? And what about Gale, I couldn't possibly leave him…

"And what about Gale?"

"I knew you wouldn't leave without Gale, and I told your Uncle that. With some convincing that nothing…sexual would happen, he agreed for Gale to come as well, "

"Are you _stupid_? Gale doesn't have the money to go to the capitol. And Im not going without him," I concluded the argument was over so I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair.

"Katniss," My mother said sternly. "Let me finish, he said that he would pay for him to go as well," My eyes focused on what my mother was saying, trying to find a loophole in this plan.

"How about you guys? And Gales family?"

"I've pulled myself together and got a job at the hospital," _I've heard that before. _"I know its hard for you to believe me, but I have. And for Gales mother, some rich guy hired her to be his housekeeper. If you ask me I think there something between them." My mom said. Rich guy? There were rich people in _District 12_?

"I already told Gale and your friend Madge is coming with you as well, your train comes soon to take you to the capitol so go pack your bags," My mom said as she got up and walked out.

I sat back on the chair and started to process in all the information. I knew the reason my mom told me only a couple hours before was so that I couldn't change my mind which I most likely would. But as I thought about it, I realized that this offer was brilliant. If Gale_ and_ Madge were coming with me, and my mother got a job to take care of Prim, I had no reason to refuse the offer.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

It didn't take me long to pack. Unlike most girls, I didn't have many things I wanted to take with me. Just some of the few clothes I owned, my bow and arrow, just in case we found something similar to the woods, and my mocking jay pin. The pin was one of the few things I had left from my father, and I didn't want to forget it here.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Ten minutes after I finished packing, Gale knocked on the door. I went to the door and opened it letting Gale come inside. Like me, Gale only had one suitcase.

"Ready for the Capitol Catnip?" Gale asked, using the pet name that developed when we had first met each other.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said back. I took a hold of my suitcase and headed toward the door and stood with Gale. We got inside my moms old, and broken car and my mom drove us to the train station. I was sitting in the back seat with Gale while Prim was sitting with my mother in the front of the car.

The car soon came to a stop, meaning we were at the station. Wordlessly, we all moved around to exit the car. I slowly took a hold of my bag and stepped out of the car. I knew I was procrastinating, but could you blame me? I just didn't want to say good bye.

I stepped out of the car and faced my mother.

"Be there for Prim, help her out okay?" I said. I knew my voice wasn't exactly… kind with my mother, but I could care less. As long as she looked after Prim, then it didn't matter to me. I then looked at Prim and hugged her.

"Be good okay? Help out mom. I'll visit as much as I can 'kay?" I said and Prim hugged me harder. Gale nudged my shoulder, which meant it was time to go. I let go of Prim, and stood back. I nodded my head and turned around and we made our way to the ticket station where we handed in our tickets. Once on board, we walked down the hallway trying to find the least populated compartment.

We finally found one. It was small, only 4 seats, and most importantly, it was empty. I quickly pulled out my old, broken phone and texted Madge the number of our compartment. Shortly after, the door opened and Madge walked in. Madge squealed and ran to hug me.

"I can't believe it! Were going to _the_ capitol for high school!" She said and sat down right next to Gale.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

And that was how I got on the train, about to leave my home for years and head on to the place Gale, Madge and I had been making fun of for years: The capitol.

The train finally started to move. I stared out the window at our District, the poorest District in the country. It didn't look as bad from the train, but maybe that was because the train was moving at such impressive speed that everything looked like a pretty blur; you wouldn't be able to catch any specific details about the District. All you could see is the trees, which looked a lot nicer than they actually were.

I excused myself to go to the restroom to change into my sweater. If I was going to be on this train for a couple more hours, I wanted to be comfortable.

I left the bathroom and strolled back to my compartment. I looked at all the people in all the other compartments. Some people were reading, others were talking with the people in their compartments, and some were simply staring out the window. I reached my compartment and looked through the glass and saw a dark haired boy lip locked with a blonde.

Was that Gale? Kissing Madge?

-XxXxXxxxXxXxxxxXxXx-

I moved closer to the compartment. It was Madge and Gale! I smiled a bit before deciding to give them some privacy.

I walked through the compartments trying to find the least crowded one. I decided on a compartment with only 4 people. It seemed like a small number, considering that every other compartment had a larger amount. I opened the door to the compartment.

"Um... Could I sit here for a bit?" I could feel all their eyes on me. My eyes were focused on the ground, trying to avoid their stares.

"Sure thing babe, what happened to your compartment?" I looked up to see who replied me. He had bronze skin with piercing green eyes. He was easily one of the most handsome men I have ever seen.

"My friends couldn't keep themselves away from each other," I muttered.

"Im Finnick Odair and I would be glad to have you sit with us," He said as he winked and flashed me his pearly white smile.

"Don't scare away the girl," Said a girl, with long, dark flowing hair and a similar pair of green eyes.

"Im sorry Annie," Finnick said leaning down and kissing her. It was obvious these two were lovers.

"Whats your name?" Annie asked softly.

"Katniss," I stated.

"_Catpiss_?!" Somebody's loud and rough voice replaced Annie's soft and sweet voice. I looked at the girl who said that. She had large, brown eyes and spiky hair.

"Johanna, lay off," said a boy with blonde hair. _He_ was easily the most handsome person I have ever seen, even more than Finnick and Gale. I took a second to observe Peeta. He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt that enhanced his muscles. He had strong, broad shoulders and the bluest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Yeah Johanna, listen to Peeta, she said her name was _Katniss,_" said Annie. Through that sentence, I easily learned the rest of their names. The girl with the green eyes were Annie, that's what her lover, Finnick, called her. The_ really _handsome one, was Peeta. And the girl who called me Catpiss, was Johanna_. I wonder if Johanna and Peeta were together... _Finnick still had a smile on his face and Johanna was smirking. I sat down in the empty seat near the door of the compartment.

"So where are you headed to?" Annie asked. Annie indeed had one of the softest voices I had ever heard.

"Im going to the Capitol to finish High school,"

"That's great! So are we!" She exclaimed.

"Is it your first time?" Peeta asked, joining our conversation.

"Yup, You?" I tried to make my response as laid back as I could.

"Yeah, it is." He replied me. I nodded before looking out the window.

After a couple minutes of staring out the window, I decided it was time to head back to my own compartment. I got up to leave but then Annie jumped up.

"Wait! Since we are both going to be new there, we should hang out. Let's exchange numbers!"

"Sure," I said and timidly, pulled my old phone out. We all exchanged numbers. and Annie gave me a quick hug before allowing me to leave to my compartment.

-XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxxXxxx -

I looked through the glass and saw that Madge and Gale were not making out. I walked in and smiled.

"Katniss! Where were you?" Madge asked.

"Is there something, going on, between you two I should know about?" I asked as the smile on my face grew. Madge giggled.

"Well Madge, I guess its time to tell her," Gale said and smiled at Madge. Gale put his arm around Madge and Madge's smile grew even more, if that was possible.

"Gale and I are dating. It's been almost two weeks since he asked me out. We wanted to tell you, _especially_ Gale, but I wouldn't let him. I thought you would be mad…" Madge said the last sentence quietly. I knew what she was getting at, she thought I would be mad about feeling like a third wheel to them.

"I'm happy for you guys! Both of you guys" I said while laughing. I heard Gale mutter "I told you so" to Madge

-XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxxXxxx -

I stared out of the window for what seemed like an eternity before the train finally stopped.

I jumped up and grabbed my belongings. Madge and Gale did the same and we all exited the train together.

We walked for a bit looking for something that would point us in the right direction.

"Sorry guys, this is my stop. My families over there. I'll text you guys soon and we will talk soon to decide on a school" Madge said. She gave me a tight hug before giving Gale a kiss. She ran off leaving Gale and I alone. Gale took my suitcase from my hand. We walked around in circles until I heard a familiar voice call out me name.

"Katniss!" I quickly turned around searching for his face.

I turned around and met my uncles face. I sped up my pace until I reached him. We both somewhat stuck our arms out and went in for an awkward hug.. He then released me and looked at Gale.

"Hello Mr…?" Gale started. Haymitch laughed.

"Haymitch. Just Haymitch," Haymitch said as he shook hands with Gale.

"Where are your bags Katniss?" Haymitch asked. I pointed at the bag that Gale was holding. Haymitch smiled in approval at this and then led us to his car. He had a yellow sports car. To say I wasn't impressed would be a lie.

Gale and I sat in the back and put our bags in the trunk. The drive to Haymitch's house was silent. We arrived to Haymitch's house. It was huge! Haymitch and Gale each took a suitcase and Haymitch opened the door to the house.

"Your rooms are upstairs. If there is something you don't like, tell me and we can change it. When your done, I'll be here. Come down so I can give you some stuff and give you a tour of the house," Gale and I nodded and looked around.

I always knew Haymitch was rich, but I never knew he was this rich. Everything here was so pretty, much nicer than my home in District 12.

Gale and I took our suitcases and went upstairs. I eagerly went into the first room I saw. I fumbled with the doorknob before finally opening it. I walked in and was amazed with what I saw. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room and hanging on the wall in front of the bed, was a TV. I knew what a TV is and what it did, but this was by far the newest model I have ever seen. The only TV in 12 was a small, old one that many kids would gather around to watch programs. It was in the Justice building. Other than that, I didn't really know much about TV's.

The desk was to the side, and on the desk was a laptop. I never owned a laptop, we couldn't afford it. The closet was on the other side of the desk. The closet was empty, which I was thankful for. I didn't want Haymitch choosing out my clothes. In the other corner, there was another door. I walked to the door and opened it. It was my own bathroom.

I was amazed. The room was perfect, all I had to do now was buy some stuff such as clothes, toiletries and more to fill it up. However, I felt bad. I didn't do anything to deserve all this.

I heard the door open and saw Gale walk in.

"Wow," He said.

"I know right. How does your room look?"

"Come see," He said. I walked after him and saw his room. His room was had all the same furniture except it was in a different arrangement.

"I feel bad though," Gale said.

"Same,"

"Im thinking about finding something that will pay me so I can pay your uncle back," Gale said.

"That is... A great idea. I think I will join you," I said. That would be great, I didn't want to rely on Haymitch for my money, and if I have a job, then I wont have too.

"Should we go downstairs?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said. We walked down to where Haymitch said he would be. In front of Haymitch were two wrapped presents. I gave him a questioning look before I sat down along with Gale, in front of Haymitch.

"Um.. Thank You...Haymitch" Gale said.

"Yeah, it was nice old man" I said as I chuckled. He gave a smile and nodded.

He then pushed the present box forward to us. I looked at it and ripped the wrapping paper off. Gale did the same, except he did it more…cautiously. There were a couple things in the box: A credit card, a phone, and a set of keys.

"The first thing, is that that," Haymitch said pointing at the phones "is your new phones. I didn't know what you guys would want so you can choose different ones if you wish too. The next thing is the credit card. The credit cards are wired to my account so you guys can spend without worrying. Buy whatever you want; It is already activated. Then, the keys. The first key is for the house, but if you ever forget your key, the back exit has a code which is 4-3-2-1 and it will let you in,"_Of course that would be the code_ "This key, is for each of your cars. Their parked in the garage, which is why you didn't see them. If your living with me, your going to have to live in style" Haymitch said. Typical Haymitch. However, this was more than what I could have asked for. I officially loved Haymitch.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said before jumping and giving him a hug. I looked at Gale and saw that he was speechless.

"Th Thank you, Haymitch, this is more than I could have asked for," Gale stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Don't mention it kid. The only thing is, once your school starts, you have to pull off good grades or else. Now make yourselves at home, my number is saved in the phones if you need anything. I have to go to work. I know this is sudden but Im not going to be home tonight and tomorrow night. But the night after that, I'll take you kids out somewhere," He said. Gale and I both nodded and watched him leave.

"I am so happy I came here with you. This is so cool. The house, being with Madge, and living here. It's the coolest place on earth," Gale said.

"Same," I said, not really concentrating on what Gale said.

"Your uncle is so cool. The only thing is that we need is a forest we can hunt in. I brought my bow and arrow," Gale said.

"So did I, now lets go look at our cars" I said and pulled at his shirt dragging him along with me.

We looked around the house since Haymitch forgot to give us a tour of the house, but that was okay. We eventually found a door that led us to the garage. We flipped the lights on and saw the nicest cars I have ever seen. It was nicer than any of the cars in District 12, but I was sure that in the capitol, things were much fancier. There were two cars: A fiery red var with black wheels and a shiny blue sports car. Haymitch had truly outdone himself.

Gale was fawning over the blue car, which I assume he would take. It didnt really matter to me, I liked the red car more.

"Lets take it for a drive!" I said. I was eager. In District 12, we had cars, but not this nice. But, we did learn how to drive, which I was now grateful for.

"As long as we drive my car," Gale said. I nodded and got into the passenger seat. We decided to drive to the nearest ice-cream shop available. Gale turned the car on and the garage door automatically opened.

The car had a navigator so it was easy to reach an ice cream shop. We went into the ice cream shop and I saw….

**Review Please, I like knowing when people actually read this story and enjoy it :)))) **


	2. Chapter 2

**See! I told you guys I would be quick :-) **

**If you guys missed it, here is the authors note I posted a couple hours ago. **

_**I am extremely sorry to say this, but this story will be on a temporary pause. After much thought, I decided that some stuff about this story just don't make sense and that it needs editing.**_

_**I will be editing and adding new things to the chapter and maybe even combining some chapters which is the reason I deleted all the chapters. The story will have the same plot line.**_

_**It won't be a long pause, trust me. A month or so AT THE MOST. However, once each chapter is re-done, I will post those. It will just take a month or so until I will have each chapter done. Chapter 1 has already been edited and changed and it is posted already. I would really appreciate if you guys would read it :)**_

_**So read it please, and let me know what you think of the length. Is it a bit too long?**_

_**Thank you all for reading my story and I really really hope you won't abandon this story!**_

_**Thanks for reading this, and if its unclear please let me know.**_

_**Once again, Im sorry.**_

**Im trying to rewrite as much as possible in one day. **

**I know this is a lot to ask, but i would really, really appreciate if you guys could read the chapters Im posting up now. I changed up**_** a lot**_** that could be important in the future of this story *wink wink* **

**Keeta4ever: Thank you! Your so sweet :) **

**Cammie-the-chameleon: I know, Im a crazy fan fiction reader myself, but its true. When I was reading my story I was like what? Lol, but thank you for being so supportive! **

**And to my awesome beta, **_**Josh4eva3**_

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV **

I saw the blond haired blue eyed kid from the train! Peeta?! He was with the same group he sat with on the train station. I walked to the register and ordered my ice cream along with Gale. I kept my head down as much as possible to avoid being caught by them. I didn't want them to see me just yet. I quickly ordered a vanilla ice-cream cone and Gale ordered a chocolate cone.

"Katniss, whats wrong?" Gale asked.

"Nothing," I told him.

"_Liar_," Sometimes I hated how easy Gale could read me. I reached out to get my ice cream from the cashier. We payed and headed for the exit. I was happy that I went through this without getting caught by the group from the train.

"Sweetheart, look. Its the girl from the train! Katniss right?" So much for going uncaught.

"Katniss! Over here! Remember us?" I heard the voice of Annie say. I turned around and put a smile on my face.

"Oh, Catpiss is here. Woopee," Johanna said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hi Katniss!" Annie exclaimed.

"Hello Katniss, you just can't seem to get enough of me can you?" Finnick said as he winked at me._ Womanizer. _

_"_Hey Katniss," Peeta said.

_"_Hey Guys" I said. "How are you guys?"

"We've been good, and you? Getting accustomed to the Capitol yet?" Peeta said. I looked at him and saw his smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Well it has been only a couple hours," I said and they all smiled.

"And who might this be?" Johanna said as she flirtatiously smiled at Gale. She reached out to put her hand on his chest as she batted her eyes at him. I stepped in front of him, as if I was shielding him from Johanna.

"This, is Gale and he is taken," I said and smiled. Johanna groaned and sat back down as Gale nodded at all of them. He tapped my shoulder which meant that he wanted to go.

"Well guys, it was nice seeing you guys. Give me a call soon and we can hang out or something," I said. They all nodded and Gale and I walked off to the car.

**Peeta's POV**

The train finally stopped and we arrived in the capitol. We got up and took our bags and headed off. Since none of us had any family here, we decided we should all buy a house together. I didn't care how the house looked like so I let Annie decide what house to get.

We hailed a taxi and got in. Annie told the taxi driver the address to our new house and he started driving. Soon, we arrived at our new home.

It was amazing. It was 5 bedrooms, which was fine since there is only four of us. Finnick and Annie got the master bedroom since they were sharing; Johanna got the next biggest bedroom while I chose the medium sized bedroom. I walked around the house, trying to get used to it.

-(Hours later)-

"Okay guys, time to go shopping for new furniture and clothes" Annie said. I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled my wallet out of my bag and met them in Finnick's car. Finnick was the only one with a car; He had bought his car in District 4 and had it shipped here. The rest of us decided just to buy our cars here.

Luckily, We all came from well-off families, which was good because then we wouldn't have been able to come to the Capitol. And if we weren't able to come to the capitol, I wouldn't have been able to meet Katniss. Just the thought of Katniss brought a smile on my face. A smile Johanna didn't fail to notice.

"Still thinking of Catpiss?" Johanna asked.

"Her name is _Katniss,_" I said and Johanna laughed.

"See, I just don't get it. How you could fall completely in love with someone that you talked to once. I know you "knew her from before" but really? She's not even that pretty,"

"She's not only pretty, she was beautiful. How could you not like here? Everything about her if perfect," I said. They all laughed at me and I rolled my eyes. We continued driving for about 5 minutes before the car came to a stop. I looked around and saw that we were at an ice cream shop. I gave Finnick a questioning look.

"I was craving ice cream," Finnick said in an amused tone.

We all walked in and ordered ice cream and then sat at a table. I zoned out of the conversation they were having and focused on a painting on the wall until something Finnick said caught my ear.

"Sweetheart, look. Its the girl from the train! Katniss right?" I frantically turned my head and looked around the ice cream shop for Katniss. I saw her dark hair pulled into a braid laying on the side of her head.

"Katniss! Over hear! Remember us?" Annie said. Katniss slowly turned around and smiled. I saw a boy with similar features as Katniss turn around and look at Katniss. Katniss and the boy both had the grey eyes, the dark hair and the olive skin tone. Maybe they were cousins?

"Oh, Catpiss is here. Woopee," Johanna said sarcastically.

"Hi Katniss!" Annie exclaimed.

"Hey Katniss, you just can't seem to get enough of me can you?" Finnick said as he winked at her.

_"_Hey Katniss," I said.

"Hey Guys," She said. "How are you guys?"

"We've been good, and you? Getting accustomed to the Capitol yet?" I said. She turned her head and her grey eyes bore into mine. I smiled before she turned her head back to look at the person with her.

"Well it has been only a couple hours," She said and she smiled. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

"And who might this be," Johanna said as she flirtatiously smiled at Gale. Johanna attempted to lay her hand on the boy, but Katniss suddenly moved in front of him and stopped her. For some reason, I didn't like this. It looked like she was possessive of him… I didn't like it. Katniss trying to "protect" or whatever it is she is doing with this boy looked wrong; Katniss shouldn't be protecting _him _of all people.

"This, is Gale and he is taken," Katniss said and smiled. Taken? By her? She was with this idiot? I mentally scolded myself, why should I be mad at the person Katniss clearly likes? He's done nothing wrong.

"Anyways guys, it was nice seeing you. Give me a call soon and we can hang out or something" She said. We all nodded and she and the boy walked out of the ice cream shop. My eyes stayed on them as I saw them laugh and enter the same car.

"Aw why is Peetie bear sad?" Johanna said.

"She's taken," I said and groaned. I brought my hand up to my hair and started tugging on it: A bad habit I developed. Annie giggled and Finnick laughed.

"Well thats too bad," Annie said.

"I know," I said and looked down.

"Not really. You could always show her your better than the other guy," Finnick said.

"You guys are over thinking this. First of all, she said _he's _taken. Not her. If they were together, they would probably hold hands-" Johanna said.

"How do you know that? Maybe she likes keeping things to herself," I said.

"Peeta, Were girls. We know how most girls think. If they were together, she would have been all over him when I hit on him-"

"She was all over him!"

"No, she wasn't. Not really. All over him as in she would've been glaring at me, she would have kissed him or something in front of me to show me that he's not interested. Second of all, she was totally checking you out. You should have seen her! There is no way she's with that guy. She wasn't even looking at him the way she looked at you. She was totally into you" Johanna said. Really? She was looking at me? Why did I fail to notice?

"You've talked her like twice and your already crazy about her," Finnick said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Later, Johanna and I will invite her to go shopping with us later so we can get to know her more," Annie said and I smiled and muttered a "Thanks" to her.

"Okay, now time to buy stuff!" Annie said and squealed.

**Katniss POV**

"Did you see blondies face? He probably thought we were dating! He looked like someone hit him in the face or something!" Gale said and I forced out a laugh. I opened the door of the car and got in and Gale turned the car on.

"Did he really look like that?" I asked. Why did I even care? Gale gave me a weird look.

"Do you like him?"

"Me? Like him? I don't like people," I said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Gale said and we laughed. We drove around town to look at how things at the Capitol were. I got a text so I looked down at my new phone.

(A/N Katniss's texts are in bold, Madge is in Italics)

_Hey! You busy?_

_-Madge_

**Nope, Have anything in mind? **

**-Katniss **

I quickly hit the sent button. Shortly after, I got a reply.

_Come over! Bring Gale too! Heres my address_

_-Madge_

I put the address into GPS system and we drove. After 5 minutes of driving, we reached her house. Her house was also big, but Im sure Madge was used to it. She was after all, the Mayor's daughter.

We knocked on the door and Madge answered. She hugged me and went to kiss Gale.

"Lets go to my room" Madge said. We followed to her room. I entered her room and looked around. Her room was a light pink. It had a big white bed in the middle with nightstands on each side. Overall, it was a nice room but too girly for my liking. We sat down and talked about everything we noticed about the capitol until I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Annie.

**(**_Annie in Italics_**, Katniss in bold) **

_Hey Katniss!_

_It's Annie, you busy?_

I read the text over and quickly replied with

**Hi Annie,**

**Not really, What do you have in mind?**

I looked over and saw that Madge and Gale were engaged in a conversation about god knows what. I saw that I had a text on my phone.

_**Johanna and I have a lot of shopping to do since where new here, and since we only know you, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us? **_I thought for a quick second but then replied.

**Would it be okay if I brought a couple people? **I sent back.

_Of course! So you up for it?_Annie sent back.

**Sure! When&Where should we meet? **

_We could meet at the mall now if you want to…_

**K, See you soon **I typed and pressed send.

"Guys, Were leaving to the mall now," I said and got up.

"What? With who?" Gale asked and got up.

"With the people you saw today," I said. Without looking back at the, I got up and headed toward the car. Madge and Gale came about a minute after.

We drove around for 10 minutes before reaching the mall. I saw Annie, Peeta, Johanna and Finnick waiting for us at the entrance. We got out of the car and made our way toward them.

"Guys, this is Annie, Johanna, Peeta and Finnick," I said, pointing to each of them as I said their names. "Annie, Finnick, Peeta and Johanna, this is Gale, the guy from earlier, and this is Madge," I said. They all greeted each other and we walked into the mall.

"Okay guys! Were going to split up. The guys can leave now. We will meet up here in an hour," Annie said and ushered Madge and me over to her.

"Um… would it be okay for Gale and I to go alone?" Madge said. Annie and I agreed to it. I saw her grab Gales hand and they walked away.

"Come on Katniss! Lets go!" I nodded my head and followed them.

-XxXxXxXxXxXx-

We went into many stores. I ended up buying _a lot _of stuff thanks to the card given to me by Haymitch and to Johanna and Annie forcing me to try on more clothes than necessary. It was okay though because I needed new clothes to for my closet. I was now sitting with Annie at a table. Johanna was with us at first, but then a guy came and talked to her and she got carried away so we left her there.

"So Katniss, what do you think of Peeta?" Annie asked me.

"He seems nice" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Besides that, do you find him attractive or anything?"

"Yeah, he's kinda attractive," I said. I knew I was lying, he wasn't just kinda attractive. He was _really_ attractive. She must have sensed my bluff.

"Only kinda?"

"Okay fine, he's really attractive," I admitted.

"Well thats good, he thinks your_ really_ pretty," When I heard this I smiled. He thought I was pretty!

"He does?!" I asked eager to know whether or not she was joking.

"Yah he does. He wouldn't stop talking about you, its kinda cute. " I felt butterflies in my stomach when I heard this.

"Katniss, do you like him?"

"No, I don't like people like that. I don't want to turn into my mother," That slipped out before I could think about what I was saying.

"Your mother? If you don't mind me asking, whats wrong with your mother?"

"Well, after my father died, she pretty much died too. She would sit in her room for long periods of time and would refuse to talk to anyone so I took over the job of watching my sister, Prim." I said.

"Im sorry to hear that," Annie said

"No, Its okay. But thats why I don't want to fall in love," I said. I didn't want someone whom I had met not even a day ago, to pity me.

"Oh but Katniss, Being in love is the most amazing feeling ever,"

"I don't know, and falling in love with someone I barely know?"

"He says he knew you from District 12?" Annie said.

"Maybe," I said.

"What was he doing in District 12?"

"Peeta's originally from District 12. He lived there until about 2 years ago. Thats when Johanna and he decided to join Finnick and me in District 4,"

"Was he uh..from town?" I said. I didn't want to sound rude by this question, but that would help me try to remember him.

"Yeah, his parents owned a bakery," Now I remember him. I remember a small, lanky blonde boy who used to work at the bakery.

"Now I remember him! I remember his fathers pastries were so good! And the cakes were decorated so nicely!"

"Yup, thats Peeta. But you should consider it, I know you "don't want to fall in love," but reconsider. Falling in love is one of the most amazing feelings in the world," Annie said dreamily.

"I don't know,"

"Well think about it, anyways, its time to meet with them now," We both got off the bench and headed off to where we said we would meet them. Annie's eyes lit up when she saw Finnick. She sped up and practically ran to him. When she got to him, he bent down and kissed her. Johanna, Gale and Madge were all still missing.

"Okay, well, Finnick and I are gonna go now," Annie said. Annie took a hold of Finnick's and they left, leaving just me and Peeta.

"Looks like its just you and me," Peeta said.

"Looks like it," I said.

"So, hows everything working out for you at the capitol?" Didn't he already ask me that today?

"Its been good, How about you?" I replied.

"Everything's good," He replied.

"So, you seeing anyone?" Shoot. How could I let _that_ slip? Peeta laughed before answering. He probably thought I was a freak.

"Not at the moment, you?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p' in the word 'Nope'

"When was your last relationship?" Peeta asked.

"Hmm... A couple months, I dated a guy named Cato. He cheated on me with a girl named... Clover or something. He was a jerk either way. He moved to the capitol though. How about you?"

"I Think I dated the girl your ex cheated with you on. Her name was Clove. She just said it wasn't working out and that their was someone else. Then she moved to the Capitol," Peeta said.

"Well its a small world," I said and we both gave a short laughed. We walked around for the next 20 minutes talking about many things. I was listening to Peeta talk about his brothers when I bumped into something.

"Im so sorry" I said and looked up to see who it is. The face I saw brought back so many interesting memories.

"Recognize me?"

**Review Please :-)**

**And please let me know what you guys think of the lengths of the chapters :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss POV**

"Hello Marvel, how are you doing?" I said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Just fine babe, and how are you? Still crying over Cato?"

"Actually, No, Ive moved on," I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Sure you did. Why don't you tell that to Cato?" Marvel said. He turned around and called Cato over, Cato came over and around his arm was Clove: The girl he cheated on me with.

"Oh hey! Look Cato, it's Katniss!" Clove said and laughed as if it were some kind of an inside joke.

"Easy Clove, so Katniss still single I see?" Marvel said and they all laughed.

"No, Actually, I have a wonderful boyfriend. A better boyfriend than you or Cato will ever be," I said and smirked. I thought it was the perfect lie until it backfired at me.

"If your boyfriend is so perfect, then where is he now?" Cato said. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Peeta desperately, who was standing a short distance away from us and silently begged him to help me. I turned back to Cato

"Well…" I started off not knowing what to say. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Peeta standing up and moving towards me. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry Love, The line was long," Peeta said before leaning his head down and kissing the side of my neck. It felt amazing and for that short moment, I completely forgot that Cato was even there. I tilted my head back to give him a better angle but unfortunately, he pulled away.

"Excuse me for my rudeness…. Clover? right? And who might your friends be?" Peeta said, pretending he didn't even remember her name.

"It's Clove, Peter. And this is _my_ boyfriend, Cato, and his friend, Marvel," Clove said, glaring at us. I glanced at Marvel, then Clove, then Cato. I can't believe I ever dated him.

"I can't believe you would ever downgrade yourself from Peeta to Cato, but hey, your loss, my gain," I aimed this comment at Clove. Clove squinted her eyes at me.

"Well Peeta just wasn't meeting my _needs_, if you know what I mean?" She said and I did know what she meant. She meant sexual needs.

"Well that's were your wrong. Peeta is ten thousand times better than Cato in bed, he knows how to satisfy, besides, Peetas much bigger than Cato in that department," Even though I hadn't seen Peeta naked, I was sure he was bigger than Cato; Many people were.

"Im _sure_ he is," Clove said and smirked. I swallowed and turned to face Peeta, I put my hand on his crotch and faced Clove.

"Peeta is much, much bigger than Cato. I bet you haven't even seen Peeta's but take my word. It's big and its all mine," I stood up and kissed Peeta's flushed face and gave him a light stroke through his pants.

"Well Bye guys, have fun with Clove, Cato." I said as I removed my hand from his now hard on. From what I could tell, I was right. Peeta was in fact very big. Peeta then took one of my hands, and with the other hand, I grabbed my shopping backs and we walked away.

"You should have seen his face!" Peeta said and I laughed more.

"You should have seen _her_ face! Have you guys ever… you know..." I said blushing slightly. Peeta saw this and laughed.

"Your so cute when your innocent, I have- but not with her," Peeta said. For some reason I felt relieved. We laughed about the whole situation before running into Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Gale and Madge. I saw Annie and Madge eye our hands, which were still intertwined. I quickly let go of it, knowing that later I would be questioned about the whole exchange.

"Catnip! For gods sake you scared us to death," Gale said as he pulled me into a hug and messed up my hair. He took my shopping bags out of my hand, flexing his muscles at Madge, who wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Katniss! We thought something happened," Madge said before pulling me into a hug.

"We were all worried about you!" Annie said.

"You have a phone for a reason, Brainless." Johanna said. They all hugged Peeta and me and we made our way to the cars.

"Okay well, thanks for coming Katniss! It was fun, we should do it more often!" Annie said.

"Yah that was fun! Thanks for inviting us," I said. I hugged Finnick, Johanna and Annie. Then Peeta came to hug me. He hugged me and we stayed like that before we heard Johanna clear her throat. He then released me and we both stepped back.

"By the way, Im sorry if I took it to far today," Peeta said. I laughed at this, why should he be sorry?

"Don't worry, besides, I enjoyed it. Your a good kisser, I wonder if your as good in bed," I said and winked at him. I can't believe I just spoke those words. How could something like that slip out off my mouth. Peeta laughed.

"Well maybe we should try and I'll let you determine," Peeta said and this time, I laughed.

"Come on Katniss," Madge said.

"Okay well, I'll text you," I said and he nodded. I walked to the car thinking about what I had said. What had possessed me when I said that? At least he joked back. We approached my house and Gale and Madge slowly got out. Gale got the bags and we all walked in. I was still thinking about the conversation with Peeta. I walked to my room and shut the door before laying on my bed. Shortly after, I heard the door open and I saw Madge enter.

"Okay, Gale and I know somethings up, so spill."

**Peeta's POV **

"Okay, well, Finnick and I are gonna go now," Annie said. They left leaving just Katniss and me; I wonder if Annie planned that. I really wanted to ask Katniss out, especially since I found out she wasn't with Gale, but Annie texted me saying that I shouldn't yet.

"Looks like its just you and me," I said. I would have to remember to thank Finnick and Annie later for doing this.

"Looks like it," She said.

"So, hows everything working out for you at the capitol?" I said. I was giving an effort to make conversation since from years of watching her, I knew she probably wouldn't.

"Its been good, How about you?" She replied.

"Everything's good," I replied.

"So, you seeing anyone?" She asked. Did that mean she was interested? I really hoped it did. I laughed before answering.

"Not at the moment, you?"

"Nope,"

"When was your last relationship?" I asked.

"Hmm... A couple months ago, I dated a guy named Cato. He cheated on me with a girl named Clover or something. He was a jerk either way. He moved to the capitol though. How about you?"

"I Think I dated the girl your ex cheated with you on; Her name was Clove. She just said it wasn't working out and that their was someone else. Then she moved to the Capitol," I said.

"Well its a small world," She said and we laughed. How could she date a jerk like Cato? She was so much better than him. We walked around for the next 20 minutes talking about many things. We talked about our lives back home, our parents, our siblings, and so on. I found out that she did remember me, to a certain extent. She remembered a small blue boy at the bakery, which was me.

I was saying something about my brother until I saw Katniss hit something. I turned my head to see Katniss and a guy, whom I recognized from back when I was dating Clove.

"Im so sorry," Katniss said as she looked up to see who it is. Her face looked mad when she saw him. I didn't know whether or not I should back off or help Katniss.

"Recognize me?" I decided to step away from the scene but still be in hearing distance.

"Hello Marvel, how are you doing?" She said.

"Just fine babe, and how are you? Still crying over Cato?"

"No Actually, Ive moved on," She said with a fake smile on her face.

"Sure you did. Why don't you tell that to Cato?" Marvel said. He turned around and called Cato over, Cato came over and around his arm was Clove. I obviously knew who Clove was.

"Oh hey! Look Cato, it's Katniss!" Clove said and laughed.

"Easy Clove, so Katniss still single I see?" Marvel said and they all laughed. I was intrigued to what her answer would be.

"No, I have a wonderful boyfriend. A better boyfriend than you or Cato will ever be," She said and smirked. This meant two things: She was lying to me, or she's lying to them. I chose to believe the second option.

"If your boyfriend is so perfect, then where is he now?" Cato said. She looked at me and by the face she gave me, I could tell she needed help. She turned back to Cato

"Well…" She started saying. I decided it was time for me to intervene and help Katniss out. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Even though this gesture was only to help Katniss, I can't say I didn't enjoy it, cause I did. It felt so perfect.

"Sorry Love, The line was long," I said before leaning my head down and kissing the side of her neck. Her skin tasted _so_ good. She tilted her head back to give me a better angle but I knew I had to pull away. She whimpered when I did and that made my insides smile.

"Excuse me for my rudeness…. Clover? right? And who might your friends be," I perfectly well knew her name was Clove, but I knew she hated it when people mispronounced her name.

"It's Clove, Peter. And this is _my_ boyfriend, Cato, and his friend, Marvel," Clove said, glaring at us. _Touché_.

"I can't believe you would ever downgrade yourself from Peeta to Cato, but hey, you loss, my gain," Katniss said. Clove glared her eyes at Katniss.

"Well Peeta just wasn't meeting my _needs_, if you know what I mean?" She said and I did know what she meant. She meant sexual needs. But I never even got there with her so I didn't know what she talking about.

"Well that's were your wrong. Peeta is ten thousand times better than Cato in bed, he knows how to satisfy, besides, Peetas much bigger than Cato in that department," I felt my face flush a bit after hearing this.

"Im _sure_ he is," Clove said and smirked. Katniss turned to face me. She put her hand on my cock and faced Clove. My pants became a lot tighter than they originally had been.

"Peeta is much, much bigger than Cato. I bet you haven't even seen Peeta's but take my word. It's big and its all mine," She stood up and kissed my flushed face and gave me a light stroke through my pants. I was hard by now, my dick was throbbing.

"Well Bye guys, have fun with Clove, Cato" She said as she removed her hand from my now hard on. I took her hand and she took her shopping bags and we walked away.

"You should have seen his face!" I said and we both laughed more.

"You should have seen her face! Have you guys ever… you know," She said blushing slightly. I saw this and laughed.

"Your so cute when your innocent, I have, but not with her," I said. I hope she didn't take it the wrong way. We laughed about the whole situation before running into Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Gale and Madge. Unfortunately, Katniss let go of my hand.

"Catnip! For gods sake you scared us to death" Gale said as he pulled her into a hug and messed up her hair._ Catnip_? That was her nickname?

"Katniss! We thought something happened," Madge said before pulling her into a hug.

"We were worried about you too!" Annie said.

"You have a phone for a reason, Brainless." Johanna said.

"Stupid, Stupid child." Finnick muttered and pulled me into a man hug. We all decided to head back to the cars. I saw Gale holding Madge's shopping bags and Katniss"s. Normally, I probably would have been jealous but it was obvious that Gale and Madge were completely in love with each other.

"Okay well, thanks for coming Katniss! It was fun, we should do it more often!" Annie said.

"Yah that was fun! Thanks for inviting us," She said. She hugged Finnick, Johanna and Annie. Then I went to hug her. I hugged her and we stayed like that before we heard Johanna clear her throat. I then released her and we both stepped back.

"By the way, Im sorry if I took it to far today," I said. She laughed.

"Don't worry, besides, I enjoyed it. Your a good kisser, I wonder if your also good in bed," She said and winked at me. I can't believe I just heard those words. I laughed and decided to play along.

"Well maybe we should try and I'll let you determine," I said and this time, she laughed._ I would actually be willing to try with her_. I could feel myself getting harder through my pants. I had to hurry up and get home to… relieve myself.

"Okay well, I'll text you," She said. Katniss, Gale and Madge all walked to their car and we walked to Finnick's car. We still only had one car.

-XxXxXxXxxXx-

After I…relieved myself, I cleaned up and walked to my room. Johanna, Annie and Finnick were sitting in my room on my non existent bed.

"You finished already? I bet the whole neighborhood heard you moaning Katniss's name," Finnick and Johanna laughed and Annie hit Finnick lightly.

"Okay Peeta, sit down," Annie said. I sat down and Annie told me about her conversation with Katniss. Katniss thought I was attractive! I then told them about what happened when we ran into Cato, Clove and Marvel.

"Brainless has the guts to do that to you? In public?" Johanna than collapsed into a fit of laughter. When Johanna and Annie began talking about some boy Johanna met, Finnick and I stood up and left.

Annie then told us to get ready, again. This time, we were going shopping for furniture.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxxxX-

It was almost dark and I was tired. We were driving back to our house with the furniture truck behind us. They told us they would have the house set up in two days, so until then, we were going to stay at a hotel. My phone vibrated in my lap. I looked down and picked it up. I had a text, a text from Katniss! I could feel my heart pounding a bit faster. I eagerly clicked on the message.

**Hey Peeta. ** I quickly fumbled with the phone and replied.

_Hey Katniss. _

**Whats up?**

_Not much, were searching for hotels to stay in._

**Hotels? I thought you guys had a house…**

_We do but we can't stay there while its being decorated. So hotel it is. Any recommendations? _

**You guys don't have to do that. If you guys want, you guys can stay here for as long as it takes. **I reread the message ten times before believing it. Katniss, was inviting us to spend the night?

_No, its okay, we wouldn't want to annoy you. _

**No! Please come :) We have extra rooms and beds and my Uncle probably won't even be here. **I thought about it, but I didn't want to impose.

"Finnick! Go to Katniss's house! Time for a sleepover!" Annie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, so Katniss must have texted Annie. To be honest with myself, I actually really wanted to go.

The car turned around, and in no time, we were at Katniss's house.

-XxXxXxX-

**Do you guys want a chapter dedicated to Finnick or Gale's POV at the mall until Katniss's house? Or something like that. I would be more than happy to write it, but review and let me know please :) **

**What are you guys thinking of the lengths of these chapters? **

**Anyways, Review please! Reviews=Motivation=Writing! **

**And plus the more you review the faster I will right so that means the quicker you'll find out what happens with Mason! For any new readers, he is a character that will be introduced later on :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Guys, Chapter 4 is here! This is an important chapter. If you don't want to read the whole thing, just scroll down to the bottom and read the conversation between Peeta and Katniss. It explains how they knew each other from before. **

**I would like to thank my beta reader, Josh4eva for beta-ing this chapter quickly and affectively. **

**I would also like to thank the guest reviewer that suggested I shouldn't repeat the scenes if there isn't much of a difference. Im sorry about that last chapter and I will try not to do it again. **

**RinaRose08124: I actually did not think of that when I first used that name. The reason I used that name is well… I have a slight obsession with that name. **

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: Lol! Love your name! And thats good because Im not a patient person! **

**Peeta'sblueyes: Thank you! **

**Littlemissartsi: Thank you! I do too! **

**As you guys can see, Its not taking me too long to post new chapters. I will try to work on more throughout next week. If I get a lot of reviews, I will try my best to get another chapter or so posted by tomorrow night. **

**If anyone has any suggestions, I would be more than glad to include it and give you credit. **

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV-(This is from after the mall, when Madge goes into her room) **

"Nothings up, what are you talking about?" I said.

"You are such a bad liar Katniss," Madge said.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said. Then Gale walked in. Madge and Gale looked at each other.

"Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way," I knew what the hard way was. Gale and Madge both advanced on me; Gale held me down and Madge started tickling me. I squirmed around uncontrollably on my bed laughing.

"Okay okay fine I'll tell you!" I said in between my laughs. They sat on my bed and I told them about what happened. Gale looked uneasy when I told him, but Madge was happy.

"That's great Katniss! Im so happy for you," Madge said.

"What do you mean? I don't like him…" I said hoping she would get convinced. The weird thing was that I was also trying to convince myself.

"Sure you don't. Isn't that what you say about everyone? Trust me, you like him," Madge said.

"Katniss be careful around Cato, you never know what he's up to," Gale said and I instantly agreed; Only Gale and now Peeta knew that Cato cheated on me.

"Cato's not going to be a problem, anyways, Im going to shower," I said grabbing a towel and going into my bathroom

**Madge POV**

I watched Katniss go into the shower and waited until I heard the water turn on. I know Katniss was going to take a long shower, thats what she always does after being questioned. I looked for her phone and saw it on the nightstand. I quickly grabbed her phone. Thank god she didn't have a password. I went through her contacts and found Peeta's number. I quickly typed and sent him a message. (A/N Madge is in bold, Peeta in italics)

**Hey Peeta. **Not minutes after I sent the message to Peeta did he reply.

_Hey Katniss. _Good, he thought it was Katniss texting him.

**Whats up? **I sent back.

_Not much, were searching for hotels to stay in._

**Hotels? I thought you guys had a house…**

_We do but we can't stay there while its being decorated. So hotel it is. Any recommendations? _Peeta was making this way too easy. I quickly went to the bathroom and shouted loud enough for Katniss to hear me.

"Katniss, would it be alright with Haymitch if we spent the night here?"

Even through all the water I could still hear her say sure. I got back on Katniss's phone and replied to Peeta.

**You guys don't have to do that. If you guys want, you guys can stay here for as long as it takes. **

_No, its okay, we wouldn't want to annoy you. _

**No! Please come :) We have extra rooms and beds and my Uncle probably won't even be here. **I knew Peeta would be to shy to stay here, so I texted Annie asking her if she would like to stay. Annie replied with a "Thank you soo much! We would love too!"

"Gale, do you know the address for the house yet?" I asked. Gale fished around in some papers and gave me the address. I sent the address to Annie and she replied saying "Thanks, were buying snacks so well be there in an hour"

_Looks like were staying _with you. Thanks, See you soon. I threw Katniss's phone on her bed right before she came out of the shower.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that I invited your friends from the mall to spend the nights here,"

**Katniss' POV**

What did Madge just say? Madge ran out of the room before I could do anything; I ran after her.

"MADGEEEEEE!" I yelled and saw her run into Gales room. I followed her and saw Gale cleaning. I decided not dwell on the fact that Gale was cleaning and chose to focus on finding Madge.

"I'm not an idiot, where's Madge?" Gale smiled impishly and shrugged his shoulders. I heard giggling come from a closet. I went silently to the corner where it stood and opened the door. Of course, Madge was in Gale's closet.. When she saw me, she just started laughing again.

"Why are they coming? Are they all coming? _When_ are they coming?" Madge started laughing again before answering.

"They said they would be here soon. Don't worry about it, it'll be fun. Today's a weekend, so according to what Gale said, Haymitch won't be home"

"Ughhh!" I groaned.

"Stop complaining. I know you want to see Peeta," Madge said. Even though I knew it was true, I didn't want a repeat of what happened between Cato and me to happen with Peeta. Even though I knew Peeta would never do what Cato did, I did not want to risk it. And thanks to Madge, I had to. I turned around and looked at Gale.

"I found a place we could go hunting…" Gale said in a quiet voice.

"You did? really?" I asked eagerly. I purposely tried forgetting everything Madge said and focused on Gale.

"Yeah, you up for it?"

"Yes! I'll go get ready," I said, leaving the room before they could say anything else. I went into my room and found my dads hunting jacket. I had hung it up in the back of my closet when I unpacked. I reached further in and put on my hunting boots. I grabbed my bow and arrows before heading out. I saw Gale waiting at the end of the stairs, dressed somewhat similarly to me.

"Madge said she would stay here just in case they come. And for hunting, we have two options: we could drive a car to a nearby parking lot or we could walk there. Its only a five minute walk so if we jog we'll reach there in no time, " Gale said. I thought about both of the options before I told him we should walk.

We soon reached a tall fence that said "Government property".

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. We're going to be doing this illegally," Gale said with a small smile on his lips.

"Like we haven't done it before," I said and we both laughed. "Okay now, give me a boost." Gale bent down and picked me up until I could use the fence to pull myself over the fence. With Gale's help, it didn't take me so long to get over the fence. Gale struggled a bit but managed to get over the fence because of his height.

"Okay, let's make a small bet. If you manage to bring down more animals, then you don't have to socialize with the guests, but if I do, you have to be nice to them, okay?" I looked at Gale and smiled. This was an easy bet, it was win win for me. Either way, I had already made my decision that I was going to have to be nice.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-

After an hour and a half of hunting, we decided to get back. Gale had won the bet only because he had stumbled upon a deer. Once again, Gale helped me over the fence. We silently walked all the way to the house. When we reached the house, we saw a car we didn't recognize.

"That's them," Gale said. He opened the door and there they were. Gale and I said our hellos before putting our game bags away and going to our rooms to change. I decided to change into a orange t-shirt with black leggings. I went downstairs and saw them.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here," Annie said before hugging me. Man, she hugged a lot.

"No problem, plus, we're going to have fun!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Guess what I took the liberty of making" Madge said. I groaned, this was going to be bad. Madge pulled something out and threw each of us one. I looked at them. They were fake I.D's!

"We are going clubbing tonight!"

**Madge POV **

I looked around and saw that Johanna, Annie and Finnick were smiling; but Peeta was looking at Katniss, who was looking at Gale, who was looking right back at her. Was I missing something?

"Come on! I brought dresses and make up and stuff," I said. Annie and Johanna jumped up. Katniss was still on the ground, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Come on Katniss!" I said.

"I'm not sure I want to go," She said.

"Ugh come on," I said.

"You know I hate dancing and stuff, And plus, who is going to drive you guys all back when you guys are all drunk?" She said, with a hint of a smile on her face. I looked at Gale to see what he would say.

"Sure, let her stay. We do need someone to pick us up," Gale said and I agreed.

"I'll stay with her," Peeta said. Now this was perfect, Katniss couldn't force him out of the house or anything.

"Okay! Perfect. Lets go get ready," I said as I went to grab a bag I had with me.

"I brought a lot of dresses, you guys can chose from the ones that I have," I said. Johanna settled on a black dress. It was a halter top dress that was cut open at the front and it was open at the back to with straps crossing her back. It was sleeveless and came up to her thighs. She wore black stilettos with studs on them with it. Annie wore a one sleeved blue dress. She put on cream-white colored shoes with it that were also stilettos. I, wore a black dress like Johanna, except much simpler. It was a simple black strapless dress that came up to my thighs. I wore with it simple black stilettos (**Pictures on Profile)**. We then all did our hair and make up in the bathroom. Once we finished, we all checked ourselves in the mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good. The dress made my already big boobs look bigger and it showed off all my curves. My make up brought out my eyes and my hair framed my face. When we all finished checking ourselves out in the mirror, we went downstairs.

"Damn. You guys are hot," Finnick said, causing Annie to giggle. Gale came and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look so hot, I want to do so many bad things to you right now," Gale said huskily and I smiled, bringing myself up to kiss his lips.

"How about me? No complements for me?" Johanna practically barked.

"You look great Johanna," Peeta said.

"Yeah, you look really hot," Finnick said.

"Hot enough for a threesome with you?" Johanna asked Finnick. We all laughed at this before heading to the car.

**Katniss POV**

"Okay guys, let's go. We're taking my car," I said before grabbing my keys off the counter. I led them into the garage.

"Wow. Whose cars are these?" Johanna asked.

"The blue one's Gale's. The red one's mine," I said, unlocking my car.

"You have to let me drive this," Finnick said.

"I'm impressed brainless," Johanna said.

"Thanks, but my uncle bought the cars. Now get in," I said.

"Were not all going to fit, Brainless," Johanna said. I looked around and it was true. The car was a small five seater. We were 7 people.

"Okay, Madge your going to have to sit in the back on Gale's lap, and Annie you sit on Finnick's lap. Johanna sits in the middle and Peeta up front. Problem solved," I said.

"What? Why does Peeta get to sit up front?" Johanna whined.

"Because Peeta is much bigger than you, he'd make them even more squished. Now get in," I said. Johanna groaned before she got in and then Everyone else got in as well. I put the address of the club into the navigator before I slowly backed out.

With the help of the navigator, we easily made it to the club.

"Thanks Catnip, we'll call you to pick us up," Gale said as he and Madge got out of the car. When they all got out of the car, I put the radio on and drove back to my house.

"So how come you don't like clubbing?" Peeta said.

"I don't like big stuff… with a lot of people" I said. For some reason, he found this funny.

"You don't like big stuff? I'm sure you don't," Peeta said. Now I understood what he meant.

"Not like that! I love big stuff," I said without thinking. This made him laugh even more. We finally reached home and I parked the car.

"Let's watch a movie," I said.

"Okay, How about a horror movie?"

"Sure!"

We went into my bedroom to watch it there.

"This looks like a room you would have," Peeta said. He walked around to look at everything around my room. He then picked up the bow and arrow I had thrown on my desk.

"What do you do with this?" He asked.

"I hunt," I said sheepishly.

"You hunt? Alone? For animals? In the woods?"

"I hunt for animals with Gale," I said.

"You shouldn't be doing that. You could get hurt" He said.

"I've been doing it for a long time," I said "Okay, now what movie?" I said, attempting to change the subject. We looked through the movies and decided on _The Orphan_. We got under my bed and watched the movie. Every time I got scared, I would clutch onto my blanket.

The movie soon ended so I turned the TV off.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Your choice," He replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why would you date Clove? I mean, she's so mean, and you're so nice,"

"Well, to be fair, she was a lot nicer when I first dated her. Then she got different and I didn't want to hurt her by breaking up with her. How about you and Cato? You guys are so different."

"Well, we're not as different as it seems. I mean, we both are extremely rude, at the time, back in the Districts we both wanted someone on our arm to make us look good. Things then changed because I actually started liking him. Cato then began asking for more and then I caught him cheating and that was it," I said. I knew I was an idiot for falling for Cato.

"That's unfortunate," He said.

"Yeah, it is"

"I remember you from back when I was in District 12,"

"Oh really? What do you remember about me?"

"I remember a brave, fearless girl that would go out with a boy alone, for long periods of time, to the woods. I remember you would always shoot your squirrels through the eye and trade them with my father, I remember when I heard you singing the valley song," I cast my eyes downward. I haven't sung in years, not since my dad died.

"Okay then, I remember you too,"

"And what do you remember about me?"

"Well.. for starters you worked in a bakery, you were from the town. I remember seeing you move really heavy loads of flour, I was impressed," I said.

"Impressed huh?" Peeta said. He then flexed his muscles in front of me. I brought my hand forward and began tracing shapes on his perfect muscles.

"So if you knew me, then how come you never talked to me?" I asked him.

"That doesn't matter does it?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, how did you meet Gale and Madge?" Peeta asked, breaking our silence.

"I met Gale when I was hunting back in District 12. We were both in the same positions. We both had lost our fathers in the mining incident, we both had to provide for our families. We met Madge because we she would love buying our strawberries," As I finished talking my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Gale.

"Hello?"

"Catnippppppp. Catnip. Pick us up please," Gale said, slurring his words. I laughed and told him I would be there soon.

"Time to go pick them up!"

**Well, thats chapter 4? **

**What you guys think of it? Review Please :)**

**And please, please tell me what to think of the lengths. Do you guys prefer shorter chapters or longer chapters? **

**Anyways, whoever reviews this chapter will get a shout out in the next chapter! And, if I get a lot of reviews, Then hopefully enchanter or maybe two posted by tomorrow night. But thats only if I get a lot of reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers!

**Please Read this. I know its kind of long but its important. I mentioned every person who reviewed, so if you reviewed the last chapter, there should be an answer here! **

Shout out to my beta :)

She does a really good job at beta-ing and she finishes extremely quick.

If you guys need a beta, I suggest going to her page. Her user is : Josh4eva3

She is really helpful. Please, Pass her name around!

If anyone needs a beta, I would recommend her. She's awesome! She's fast at beta-ing and she's a fun person to chat with.

Next, I would like to advertise my friend QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo. If your a fan on Percy Jackson, read her stories! She is an original author and we would both really appreciate it if you could.

I would also like to thank some of my reviewers such as Keeta4ever, Sadiemayk13& Kidfreak. I am in a rush so I can't mention all of your wonderful names, but I will start trying to mention each of your names before a chapter.

Keeta4ever: Thank you soo much! Its reviewers such as yourself that encourage me to write!

Sadiemayk13: Thank you so much, I really appreciate that. I love your stories as well, waiting for an update :)

Littlemissartsi: Thanks, I decided that once I start posting I will keep them this length.

Haailey: Thank you! I hope this meats your standards :)

kidfreak: I couldn't possibly leave that out! Its in this chapter :)

atw4324: Thank you! I really appreciate it!

Crazily Awsome Girl: Here it is!

For the reviewers from a while ago when I first posted this:

i love peeta7985: I write as fast as I can for you guys :)

smart881: Of course I read all your reviews! I read every single one of them!

Amadla123: Thank you :)

London Jewel: Thank you! I would really appreciate that!

Mrs. : Thank you :)

Im sorry if I wasn't able to mention your name, but hey, if you review, I will :)

I love reading you reviews so Thank you reviewers!

Next, I would like to credit beachlover0805. She gave me interesting ideas and I will be sure to add it into the story!

**Next, I would like to give a couple shout outs to stories that I read that were really, really good. **

**The first two are called **_**The Aftermath **_**by **_**sadiemayk13. **_**The next story, also by her, is **_**Let The Games Begin. **_**For reals, there both actually magnificent stories that should be enjoyed by more people. **

**The next one, is called **_**Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen **_**by **_**mellarkfan121. **_**It is a modern day story about Katniss going to a Boarding school. Check it out! Its amazing! ****If your a fan of PJO, I would **_**strongly**_** recommend reading **_**Poseidon's son & I WILL get him back **_**BY mellarkfan121. **

**I would recommend is **_**Clear Eyes, Full Hearts **_**by **_**annthetropicalfish. **_**Its another Modern Day story it is another story I really enjoyed reading!**

**Those are the stories I am recommending today! I will seriously be disappointed if the number of reviews on those stories don't go up. And, just to motivate you guys, whoever reviews those stories will get a teaser chapter from me :) **

**And trust me, When I recommend a story it is because it is a good story that deserves to be checked out. **

It also came to my attention that some people think my stories aren't original..? So Im sorry if that is what you think and I promise I will try to add many plot twist to my stories so they're original.

The last thing, is that I forgot to put a disclaimer in this story. So here it is: The Hunger games does not belong to me, it belongs to Suzanne Collins.

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss POV**

We both got up and headed toward my car. I got into the drivers seat and Peeta got in the passengers seat.

"I bet Finnick's the drunkest."

"Yeah right. Gale will be," I said. Gale always gets drunk the most whenever Madge, Gale and I decide to drink.

"Let's see," He said.

We soon reached the club and saw they were nowhere to be found. I pulled my phone out and called Gale.

"Helloooo?"

"Come outside."

"Be there soon Cat'ip," He said. We waited in the car until we saw them all come outside except Johanna. They opened the door to the backseat of my car and got in.

"Where's Johanna?" I asked.

"Johanna and some guy are havinggg funnn," Annie said, giggling between each word. She was definitely drunk.

"She does this every time we go to a club. She won't be home until tomorrow," Peeta said and I nodded.

"You know what I want to do?" Finnick said.

"What?" Gale replied.

"I think we should have a six some," Finnick said, slurring his words.

"I'm definetly up for it," Gale said.

"Well thats too bad because you guys are most definitely not having one in my house," I said as I parked the car. We all got out of the car and into the house. I opened the door and everyone came in.

"Katnissss, guess what?" Madge said.

"What?"

"Catoo is having a partayy tomorrow night and were going!" Ugh, a party.

"I don't want to," I said.

"Don't make us do it the hard way!"

"Okay, fine. I'll go," I said. I really didn't want to have to go throw another tickle session.

"Great!" Madge said.

"Finnick and I are tired, where do we sleep today?" Annie asked Gale.

"Does that mean we are having sexxx?" Finnick said with a big smile on his face and Annie giggled some more.

"Can I Join?" Gale asked. I looked at Gale and rolled my eyes.

"Finnick and Annie your room is the first room on the right,"

"Okay then, Finnick and Annie get the extra room. Madge will sleep in my room and Peeta will sleep with Catnip!" Gale said. I looked down and felt a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Is that okay with you Katniss?" Peeta said.

"Yeah that's fine," I said. We all walked up stairs. I showed Annie and Finnick their room. Gale took Madge to his room and Peeta followed me up to my room.

"I can sleep on the ground…" Peeta said.

"No, its fine," I said.

"No, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Just shut up and get on the bed," I said. Peeta laughed and got in with me.

"Excited for Cato's party?" Peeta asked.

"Not at all, you?"

"I don't really mind it. Are we still going to pretend to be a couple?" Peeta asked. I hadn't thought about that, but now that he mentioned it, we kind of have to.

"Could we, if you okay with it?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine with me," Peeta said and laughed.

"Okay, well. Good night Peeta."

"Night Katniss, sweet dreams." Peeta said. I become extremely sleepy and shut my eyes. Almost instantly, I fell asleep.

**Peeta POV**

I woke up from a peaceful sleep and looked over. Katniss and I were practically on top of each other. Our legs were intertwined and one of my arms was lazily placed on her waist and Katniss's head was resting on my chest. Luckily though, she wasn't awake. I quickly got out of her bed so she wouldn't see us like that. I went to the kitchen and decided to make everyone breakfast. I looked around to see what ingredients they had. The majority of the fridge was filled with wine, however, I did find some food. I got to work on making pancakes and eggs. The first person that came downstairs was Madge.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," She said as she sat down.

"What's the smell?" She asked.

"I'm making breakfast," I said.

"I wish Gale could do that," As if on cue, Gale walked in.

"You wish Gale could do what babe?" Gale said as he sat down. I put breakfast on plates and passed it to them.

"This is so good Peeta. I was saying I wish you could cook," Madge said.

"That's okay. I don't cook but I make it up in other departments," Gale said and winked at Madge.

"Don't make me laugh. I have the biggest hangover. " Madge said with a smile on her face. Annie and Finnick then came in.

"Turn the light off, it hurts!" Finnick grumbled as he walked into the kitchen with Annie. Annie proceeded to complain.

"Why don't you have a hangover, Gale?"

"Waiting for someone to ask, Katniss's uncle has pills for it. She got me them," Gale said.

"And you didn't think of us?" Madge said and she hit him.

"No, I got you guys some," Gale said.

"Then why didn't you give us some?" Finnick asked.

"I wanted to see you guys suffer," Gale said and laughed. He pulled a small orange capsule out of his pocket.

"Take one," He said and tossed it on the table. Madge jumped for the capsule, she grabbed it and fumbled with the cap. She pulled it off and quickly swallowed the pill. Annie and Finnick did the same. I took more plates and put their breakfast on it before passing it down.

"So where's Katniss?"

"Catnip's always the last one awake," Gale said and laughed slightly.

"What's on our schedule for today?" I asked.

"Well, as soon as Katniss wakes up, us girls are going to the mall. We need to buy dresses for tonight. Oh yeah! And we need to pick up Johanna," Annie said.

"What are we going to do?" Gale asked.

"I don't know, stay here, play video games or something," Madge said. Katniss came in the room.

"Morning Catnip," Gale said

"Good Morning Katniss," I said.

"Katniss, we are going to pick up Johanna and then go to the mall to buy dresses," Madge said. Katniss groaned and rolled her eyes.

The first thing that came out of Katniss's mouth was, "Where's the food?"I took a plate of food and passed it down.

"Thanks, who made it?" She said.

"Peeta did," Madge said.

"Good job," She said before scarfing the food down.

"Okay, Let's go get ready," Madge said. Katniss groaned as she got up. She reached for the plate to put it in the sink.

"I got it," I said as I grabbed the plate off the table. She mumbled a "Thank you" before being dragged upstairs.

"So what do you guys want to do when they're gone?" Finnick asked. I wanted to paint, but my painting supplies were at my house with the workers.

"I want to go play football," Gale announced.

"Sure, we will leave after them," I said. We watched TV for the next ten minutes until the girls came down. Katniss looked beautiful, as always. However, she was showing a lot of her skin, which was something I didn't like. Katniss was wearing skinny jeans with a tank top. Annie and Madge were wearing shorts with tank tops. Katniss looked uncomfortable in her shirt. Should I do something about it or would that be rude?

"Catnip. Catch," Gale said as he tossed her a piece of clothing. She smiled and put it on. It was a jacket, a big jacket, so it obviously wasn't hers. It must have been Gales. Gale treated Katniss like she was his girlfriend, instead of Madge. Madge didn't get mad at this gesture though, like most girlfriends would. They sure had a strange relationship. Gale got up and stood in front of Madge. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, obviously for a kiss. I saw Finnick and Annie doing the same thing. Katniss and I were both just standing there looking down. I saw her walking over to me and my heart jumped.

"Want to practice? Like, for later today…?" Katniss said in a low voice. Did she mean practice kissing? I nodded, hoping that was what she meant. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in. I swallowed and leaned in too. Soon, her lips met mine. I felt like I was in heaven. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer into me. Her arms snaked around my neck. It was perfect, the only thing was, that it was practice. It wasn't done cause she liked me. I pushed that out of my mind and focused on enjoying the kiss. I felt her lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly to this. She took advantage of my opened mouth, and slipped her tongue in. I was pretty sure she could hear my heart beating. Our tongues began to fight for dominance.

"Ahem," Finnick said. We both jumped away from each other and looked at them. Annie and Madge were both giggling. Finnick had a smile plastered on his face. I couldn't tell whether Gale looked like he was in the middle of smiling, or punching me in the face.

"Okay…well," I said. I couldn't say anything else because I had nothing else to stay. My mind was still thinking about the kiss. It was perfect. She was perfect. She was also an amazing kisser.

"Okay well, Come on Katniss, Johanna sent me an address," Annie said, still smiling. Katniss nodded. She looked at me and smiled before heading out with Annie and Madge. We heard the engine of a car start and through the window, I saw the red car speed off.

"You never told me you were dating," Finnick said.

"We're not," I said.

"Your not? What was that for then?" Finnick asked.

"She called it practice for tonight," I said. I didn't realize how bad it sounded until I said it.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Gale asked. His voice was strained.

"Peeta's getting laid tonight" Finnick said before laughing.

"No, we're talking about Cato's party" I said.

"And how is that necessary for Cato's party?" Gale asked.

"Well, I'm assuming she told you about what happened at the mall," I said and Gale nodded. "So basically, we are going to pretend to be a couple tonight."

"I swear, you leave so much as a scratch on her and you can kiss your dick goodbye," Gale threatened. I nodded, knowing that he would actually do it if it were needed. However, I would make sure he wouldn't need to. I wasn't going to hurt Katniss.

"Okay well, lets go play football!" Finnick announced. Gale got a football and then we all walked outside and got into Finnick's car. Gale gave the directions to a big field.

-XxXxXxXx-

We threw the ball around for a couple hours before heading out to eat. The restaurant was nice. I ordered pasta and steak, which was really good. Gale and Finnick both tried to flirt with girls the saw passing by. Overall, It was a fun evening. By the time we came home, I was ready to call it a day, except I couldn't. I had to go to the party.

Annie, Johanna and Madge were already locked away in Katniss's room so we played video games until they came down. When they came down, I was shocked. Annie was wearing a metallic white dress with black heels. Johanna was wearing a dress that had studs at the top, and once again, had a slit in the front. She was also wearing about 7 inch heals. Madge was wearing a dress with slits on the side. It was see through on the top so you could see the outline of her breasts. I looked at Gale and saw him ogling her. I turned to look at Katniss. She took my breath away. She was wearing a fiery red strapless dress with a pair of matching shoes. **(Pics on Profile) ** She didn't have too much make up on either. She looked hot. I took a minute to take Katniss in. The dress fit her body perfectly, like a glove. i could feel myself getting hard.

"Wow," I said. She laughed her angelic laugh.

"Come on, boyfriend," Katniss said as she held my hand.

"I'm driving," Gale announced. We all headed towards Gale's car.

"How are we going to fit?" Johanna asked.

"Easy, same way we fit to the club," Gale replied. Madge got in the passenger seat next to Gale. Annie sat between Finnick's legs with Johanna right next to her. I got in the car, would Katniss sit on my lap? She looked like she was thinking.

"If you don't want to sit in his lap, I'd be more that happy to brainless," Johanna said as she made an effort to sit on me.

"NO! Uh… I mean, it's okay. I'll sit there" Katniss said and she blushed. I smiled; she didn't want to let Johanna sit on my lap. That counted for something. I spread my legs a bit to make space for her**. **She ducked her head to fit in the car and sat between my legs. She closed the car door and the engine roared. I spread my legs wider, to give her more space. She must have noticed this because she pushed herself into me. Her head rested on my neck and her back was against mine. My arms were around her waist, which she hadn't moved. The worst part was, her bottom was pressed against my cock. I felt all my blood rush to my cock; it immediately became harder. She must have noticed this because she laughed. She pressed even harder against me. _Was she trying to get me hard in the car? _She had a smile on her face. _Two can play at this game. _I lifted her up with my hands and thrusted into her and she made the most intoxicating sound ever. I then placed her on top my lap instead of in between my legs. She looked at me and smirked. She started moving around on my lap. She positioned herself right on top of my hard on and then she started bouncing up and down on me. I let out an involuntary moan. Was she trying to kill me? Finnick looked at me and started laughing. Katniss was still squirming around in my lap. I grabbed her hip and one last time, slammed her onto me. She gave a short yelp that made me even harder, if that was possible. I kept my hands firmly on her waist, preventing her to move. She leaned back and turned her head slightly.

"I enjoyed that. Too bad we aren't alone" She whispered in my ear. I gulped, good thing nobody could hear us, I hope... _Play along._

"I did too, and next time, even if we aren't alone, I'll make you _scream_ my name," I said. _Good job. _I said to myself.

"Okay, we're here," Gale announced. We all opened our doors and got out of the car.

"Nice going," Finnick said and smirked. I looked around for Katniss. She looked like she was in a conversation with Gale, a heated conversation. I tried not to listen but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Katniss, what were you thinking?" Gale said.

"Gale stop. I'm fine! I can take care of myself! Let me live a little!"

"Oh yeah, just like how you could take care of yourself against Cato?" Gale said. I heard skin hitting skin. I glanced up, Katniss must have slapped him. What happened with Cato and Marvel?

"Screw you for bring that up! I could've taken care of myself," Katniss said before walking off. Gale must have been annoyed because he stormed off and roughly grabbed Madge. Madge hugged him and started whispering to him. I saw Katniss come and grab my hand.

"Let's go," She said. She pulled my hand and we headed inside the house. The music was really loud. In the corner there was food and alcohol. Some people were dancing and other were making out.

"Let's dance," I said. I knew Katniss would argue so I quickly pulled her to where everybody was dancing. I was going to finish the game we started in the car. I turned her around and started grinding into her. She must have gotten the idea of what I was trying to do because she started grinding back. When it all got too much for me to handle, I grabbed her and forced her into the wall. I leaned down on smashed my lips against hers. This kiss was hot and lustful. Her hands pulled my hair and my hands went on the wall, trapping her between my arms. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in. Our tongues were practically dancing through the kiss.

We both pulled away for air.

"I really like you," I said without thinking. I mentally slapped myself. Annie told me she wasn't ready! Why would I say it this fast? She turned us around so that I was now against the wall. She started sucking and kissing spots on my neck. I suppressed a moan that was threatening to come out.

"I-" kiss "like-" kiss "you-" kiss "too," Katniss said. Did she just say she liked me?

"I like you" Katniss said, Confirming my suspicion.

bgdlsjkfgbaskjgarf

**So thats chapter 5! At the rate I'm going, I will be able to finish all the re-writing in about… 2 weeks? If not less and then I will right away start on an update :). **

**Once again, don't forget to check out the stories I recommended. **

**Also, Don't forget to review! Once again, if I get a lot of reviews, I get motivation, which means I write. When I write, I post sooner. **

**If I get a lot of reviews Ill post another chapter extremely soon so Review! :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My beta reader did a_ great_ job, and once again I would like to thank her for fixing this up for me. I would recommend her to anyone who is looking for a beta reader.

I would like to thank all my reviewers! From the first time I posted this, here are some shout outs for reviewers.

Peetabread 3: Here it is! As soon as I read your review, I got to work :)

: You will find out why Gale is over protective of Katniss in the next chapter, which will be posted soon.

Thegirlonfire12: I hate Cato too. He's the victim in most of my stories.

74hgpeetakatniss: Yup! I didn't want to make it to long before they dated because I have a lot in store for them!

mao1213: I apologize for not updating that day, but I had errands to do. But here it is! Thanks for your review :)

BubblesForever: Thanks, Im glad you enjoyed it!

Wizardchick4eva: Im a big Everlark fan, I couldn't have waited longer to get them together.

DallaMonkey: Here it is, hopefully it is as you expected :)

I will be Dauntless: Trust me, I have a lot in store for Cato :D

Didie: Thank you, I really appreciate it.

livingwithobsessions: I did too! That was how I came up with that story. Nice to know someone else has had that experience :)

**From the Chapter from yesterday night: **

Cammie-the-Chameleon: Lol! I got tired of doing "XxXx"! Do you know how hard it is to try to not mess up to much? :)

Fighter2214: Thanks for the review! And I agree with you completely, there is no "real" plot yet. I have a mini plot starting in this chapter about jealousy problems and such Lol. I hope that once the "Group" enters high school that the plot that is being developed will show…I hope that makes sense :)

Nquerrero01dagirlonfire: What a long name! But its cool! And I know how you feel, that happens to me as well. I hope you won't lose it again!

Sorry if you didn't get mentioned, but if you review, maybe I can mention you next time? By then end of this story I hope to have everyone mentioned. If you guys would like, PM me letting me know you were not mentioned so far. I would really appreciate that!

If anyone has any suggestions, I would love to use them! Just let me know and I'll credit you and add them in :)

I would also like to let you guys know that I will start switching POV's soon.

I also changed the dialogue in this story, since its supposed to be modern day, then they should speak more… modernly.

************************THE MORE IMPORTANT PART OF MY NOTE*******************************

So I know in the previous version of this story Gale and Katniss get into a big fight and Gale reveals that Katniss was almost raped, HOWEVER I decided to change that up. Cato did still cheat on her, and Cato will play an important role in this story. But I decided that any person of a rape crime wouldn't act as…flirty as I made Katniss. This is one of the bigger chapter changes I have made. I completely re-did everything that happened at the party.

And just to make it clear, Katniss and Peeta kew each other from before…. did that make sense? If anyone doesn't understand, feel free to PM me and I will give you an answer within the day :D

Next, is Im not trying to be a review grubber, but Im seriously disappointed in the lack of reviews I have been getting on the new chapters…

Im also kinda sad that the three great stories I recommended on the last authors notes haven't gotten more reviews.

I mean come on, Is that so hard to ask for?

Sorry if thats a bit rude… Lol

I don't own Hunger games.

**Chapter 13**

**Peeta's POV**

Before I could say anything, Katniss started kissing me again. She started sucking on a spot on my neck that made me feel like I was on fire. The only problem right now was that I wanted the upper hand. I turned us over again so that once again, Katniss was pressed against the wall. I bent down and started kissing the side of her neck. She leaned her head back, which hopefully meant I was doing well.

"Nice going Peeta," Someone said. I looked up and saw that Johanna was right next to me, smirking. I glared at her; She just killed Katniss and my little make out session. I was going to get her back for that.

"Not now Johanna," Katniss groaned. I hope that that meant that Katniss was enjoying that as much as I was, Right?

"I'm just saying," Johanna said before walking off.

"So Katniss… would you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Normally I was good with words, but Katniss always left me speechless.

"I was waiting for you to ask," Katniss said and smiled. I looked over Katniss's shoulder and saw Cato glaring at her.

"Not to kill our moment but Cato's staring at you," I said.

"Do something then!" Katniss barked out. I didn't need to be told again. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. We started kissing again, just like how we were kissing before Johanna interrupted us. My hand went down to her ass. I squeezed her ass and pulled her hips closer to me. She started sucking on my lower lip, until once again, we were interrupted.

"When you guys gonna come up for air? Don't want to go light headed do we?" I heard Finnick say. I groaned again and broke away from Katniss to glare at Finnick. He just had to ruin it for me again. I looked at Katniss, who just shrugged her shoulders before standing on her tip toes to give me a light peck.

"Thanks," Katniss said.

"No problem," I said as I winked at her.

"Time to go get us drinks" I said. She nodded and I went off. I looked over at Katniss and saw that she was dancing with Gale, which was good. I didn't want her anywhere near that Cato guy. As I was grabbing the cups off the table, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Madge standing in front of me.

"Dance with me," She said.

"Sure."

We danced without saying anything for a short while, but then curiosity got the best of me, and I had to ask her a question that was on my mind.

"Do you ever get jealous at Katniss and Gale's relationship?" I asked.

"I used to. I used to get so jealous; it almost cost all of us our friendship. But then I realized that the Katniss and Gale thing was over-"

"Katniss and Gale had a thing?"

"Yeah! A year or two ago, Katniss and Gale dated. It wasn't serious or anything but I know for a fact they had sex," Madge said.

"Wouldn't knowing that they had a thing make you even more jealous?"

"Trust me, it did. I was so jealous of it at first, it almost even cost all of use our friendship and my relationship with Gale, but you have to realize that their only friends, I mean, come on. They are way too stubborn for each other. Of course, anyone other than Katniss isn't allowed to come near Gale," Madge said and I smirked. I nodded, because it sounded like the truth. I wouldn't imagine Katniss ever cheating with her best friend's boyfriend.

"So I should just forget about the whole thing?"

"No, I would show Katniss. Don't do it with Gale though, Gale is like her brother and if you ever did anything to threaten him then she'll dump you faster than you can process whats happening," Madge said. I smiled knowing that Katniss would do that, it was one of the many things I learned to love about Katniss.

"So how would I exactly show Katniss?"

"Well, one things for sure. Don't complain like a baby to her. Katniss doesn't like it when people insecurities come out through crying or something like that," Madge said. I thought about it, if it didn't come out in a talk or something, then how would it come out?

The dance soon came to an end, I thanked Madge for the dance and she went to find Gale. I skimmed through the people looking for Katniss. I found her in the corner, standing amongst two other men. I walked started walking to her. Once I was fairly close to her, I started catching bits of her conversation. Now to be clear about it, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.

"But Babe, it was an accident, You know I can do better for you than he can," Someone said. I walked around to get a closer view. I saw Katniss talking with the blonde I recognized as Cato and his friend, Marvel.

"You are delusional," Katniss said as she began walking away. Cato jerked forward and made a move to grab her arm except his friend, Marvel, quickly took a hold of it.

"No, Im not. You know its true; your probably only using him to make me jealous, I know you love it when I react out of jealousy, " _What was it with Jealousy these days? _Before Katniss could continue, Cato started again. "Come on Babe, quit faking that you like him and get your self a real man, why would you _settle _on a _boy _when you could easily have someone such as myself?" Cato said as a big smirk took place on his face. He raised his eye brow and opened his arms, probably expecting Katniss to crawl into them. I watched, intrigued to see how Katniss would react.

Cato stepped closer to Katniss until they were less than a foot away. His arms snaked around her waist and he bent down to whisper something in Katniss's ear. Katniss automatically stood on her tip toes and leaned up to reach his ears. I saw her lips soon make contact with his earlobe. I clutched my hands and told myself to be patient and not react on the hatred I had for Cato. I saw Katniss's lips make soft movement before she viciously removed his arms from her waist and went to the nearest person she knew: Johanna. Gale and Madge were quickly at her side pulling her out the door and Finnick soon came up to me and told me that we were leaving.

We all sat in the car the same way we had arrived, accept there was no "monkey business" this time. The tension was almost tangible. We reached Katniss's house, still no words said between anyone. I saw Madge grab Gale's hand, in an effort to soothe him. It clearly worked because I noticed Gale's attire looked more relaxed. We all slowly got inside the house; Madge and Gale walking together, Annie and Finnick walking together, and Johanna, Katniss and I sulking behind them.

"You know what, I think you guys are totally over exaggerating what happened. Sure Katniss ran into Cato, big whoop. She's not even hurt so you guys all need to stop killing the night for everyone else!" Johanna said. Clearly this was irritating Johanna more than anyone else. I saw everyone's head simultaneously look at Gale and Katniss. Gale just shrugged it off and went to the refrigerator to for himself a drink. I looked back at Katniss, awaiting her response.

"Okay," Katniss said. She loosely grabbed my hand and took me upstairs into her bedroom. As we were climbing the steps, we heard Finnick yell "No Funny business tonight!". Katniss collapsed onto the bed and patted on the spot next to her. Without arguing, I joined her.

**Katniss POV**

I sat and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Cato said. I mused over it for what felt like hours, but was really minutes. I know I was over doing it, but what Cato said could change my life, and many of the people I care for. I decided to break the silence by speaking first.

"Okay, now Tell me a story," I said.

"I don't really have any interesting stories," Peeta said.

"I'm sure you do! I'm sure you have one story" I said.

"Okay, I have one. I remember the first day I wanted to surprise my brothers by baking something for them. I decided to make them a salad, which isn't even considered baking. I was so excited; I got out a big bowl and took out all the vegetables I had. My first mistake was that instead of cucumbers, I used zucchini." I heard this and let out a small laugh.

"My second mistake was that instead of lettuce, I used cabbage." I laughed even harder at this.

"And instead of olives, I used grapes. How could I have been so stupid to mess up between olives and grapes?!" I laughed even harder at this. How could someone mess up between grapes and olives?!

"So I presented it to my brothers and one of them, Rye, took a bite and spat it out. I didn't understand this. And when he pointed it out to me, I laughed to. We ended up putting it into a pan and making a soup out of it, but even the soup tasted disgusting," Peeta said. I was laughing at him. He is a pro at cooking! How could he start off like that? I always assumed he was born with like…magical cooking skills. I was still laughing until I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come on you two! We are going to play a game of truth or dare," Madge said through the closed door. I looked at Peeta.

"Quick! Pretend you're asleep!" I whispered. I grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of us. I put my face against his chest in order to hide my smile. Peeta's arm rested on my waist. I heard the door creek open.

"Idiots," Madge muttered under her breath, probably meaning for us to hear. I heard footsteps coming near me so I buried my head even deeper in Peeta's toned chest.

"You know guys, Im offended that you guys think Im that gullible, I know you're not sleeping. I heard you guys laughing like two seconds ago," Madge said. I groaned and Peeta's arm gripped me tighter.

"Maybe I should take a picture and show your uncle," Madge said. I jumped up when I heard this. Uncle Haymitch would definitely not approve of me and a boy already sharing a bed in the first week of me being here.

"No need to! I'm up!" I said. Madge and Peeta both laughed at this.

"We are playing truth or dare. Everyone is waiting for you guys downstairs," Madge said. Peeta and I slowly made our way downstairs. Everyone besides us was sitting in a circle facing each other.

"Great! Let's start!" Madge said.

"I'll go first!" Annie volunteered. "Johanna, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Johanna said nonchalantly. That seemed typical; Johanna didn't seem like the type to go for truths.

"I dare you to order pizza delivery, and when the guy shows up, you have to flash him," Annie said and giggled. Johanna cracked a devilish smile and said okay. She said okay! Without even putting up a fight! We looked through the phonebook for a pizza place, and once we found one, we called it. Since we were also hungry, we decided to order six pizzas for all of us, each with a different topping.

"Should we wait around until he comes or should we continue?" Madge asked.

"Let's continue, I'll go next. Katniss, truth or dare?" Finnick asked. I thought about this, they could embarrass me with the truths for sure and even though dares were bad, in my opinion, truths were for sure worse.

"I dare you to switch clothes with…Madge!" Finnick said. Thankfully, this wasn't that bad. I looked at Madge and we both got up.

"Okay, lets go," I said. I pulled Madge into the bathroom with me. I unbuttoned my shirt and handed it to her while she gave me her own shirt. Her shirt smelt like Gale. I then put the shirt on and looked at the mirror. It fit me everywhere, except for the chest area. Madge was what you could call "_really_ well-endowed". I looked at Madge and saw that she was struggling to close the button over her chest. I laughed.

"There's no point. Your chest is just too big," I said. It's not so much that her chest was too big, its just that its a lot bigger than mine.

"Yeah but people like big chests!" She said as she laughed. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. I opened the door and Madge and I headed back to where everyone was sitting, waiting for us. Everyone's eyes were focused on Madge and me. My eyes passed through each one of their faces. Gale was staring at Madge with eyes agape, probably undressing her in his head. Fininick smirked at Madge and me until Annie scolded him; They were such an adorable couple. Peeta was looking straight at me I could tell he was trying to consume a laugh. Johanna looked amused.

"Nice shirt there Brainless," Johanna said before laughing. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down in my seat, eager to get away from being the center of attention.

"Okay, my turn, hmm… Annie! Truth or Dare?" Gale asked.

"Truth! I don't want to do any dare _you _would come up with! " Annie said.

"Okay then, what is the most public place you and Finnick had sex?" Gale said. Everyone laughed at this. How was this even funny?

"Um… at a public park," Annie said as she blushed. A _public_ park? My eyes widened at this.

"Stop being such a baby Brainless, we all know you and Peeta would do the same. I mean, you guys have known each other for like… a day and you guys all already dry humping in the back of a full car," Johanna said. Everyone thought this was funny-Everyone but me. I could feel all my blood rising to my cheeks. I shot Johanna a glare, which I intended to be longer than how it turned out- the doorbell cut it short.

I went to the counter and grabbed the cash that I set aside for the pizza person. I handed Annie the cash to hand to Johanna. Johanna snatched the cash from Annnie and shoved it into her pocket. She opened the door and we saw the pizza guy there. _At least it's a guy_. I took a minute to look at the guy. He had dark hair and a chiseled jaw. He was definitely built; his muscles were showing through his shirt. He wasn't as good looking as Peeta was, but he still was good looking.

"Looks like I have competition," Peeta whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath lingering on my neck. Was it that obvious that I was looking at him? I gave Peeta a small chuckle and looked back to Johanna. Johanna was pulling the money out of her pocket. She pulled it out, reached for her shirt, and flashed the guy. The guy jumped back and blinked a couple times. I was laughing so hard by now. She stuck her hand out and handed him the money.

"Th-thank you" The man stuttered as he grabbed the money and quickly walked back to the car. He tripped over the step, making me laugh even more. I was clutching my sides laughing. The scene was just too funny! We all laughed at the scene for a good five minutes before returning to the table with the pizza. We all attacked the pizza grabbing as many slices as we could before we all sat down.

"Okay next… Madge! Truth or Dare?" Peeta asked.

"Um... Truth." Typical Madge.

"Okay then… Is Gale small?"

**Finnick's POV**

"Okay then... Is Gale small?" Peeta asked. When I heard this, I chocked on my Pizza and laughed. I turned my head and saw Madge turn a dark shade of red and look down.

"He's very, very big," Madge said while still looking down. I laughed even harder at this. I looked at Gale, who had a smug smile on his face._ Cocky bastard._ Obviously Gale would be big, I mean, why would she stick around with him if he wasn't? Well... Besides the fact that she could love him.

Well, I just ruined my own argument. I snapped out of my reverie and looked around. Madge was still blushing, but not as much as she was a minute or so ago.

"Okay, now... Finnick! Your turn, truth or dare?" Madge asked. There was no way I would back out of a dare.

"Dare," I replied confidently.

"Blindfolded, you have to feel everyone's butt and you have to guess who's it is, and every time your wrong, you have to take off a piece of clothing," Madge said.

Easy. I quickly glanced at Gale and Peeta, who were sitting there awkwardly waiting until someone told them to do something. Would I have to touch their butts as well?

I watched as Katniss and Annie went to go get the blindfold. Without a shadow of doubt, I knew I would be able to recognize Annie's arse.

After what seemed like ages, Katniss and Annie came back with a blindfold. Katniss handed Annie the blindfold and Annie skipped toward me. I leaned down a little so Annie would be able to reach. Before blindfolding me, she whispered something in my ear."Don't get too hooked on anyone's bottom except for mine. Or you'll be in big trouble," Annie said. She gave a small chuckle before standing on her tippy toes to tie the blindfold. Annie, I would never love anyone as much as I love you. Annie was beautiful. She was perfect; there was nothing about her I didn't like.

"Okay Finnick, go!"

**Sorry if that was perfect. **

**Once again, please review. Do you know how disappointed I get when I spend hours working on a chapter and only get three reviews? You guys can do better than that! :) **

**So PLEASEE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7! As promised, this is Finnick POV. Im sorry that I had to repeat a scene a couple time in dif. POV's…. I felt it was neccasry.

A great thanks to my beta, who made it possible to post this up quickly. She is awesome.

And, since the edits are finishing quicker than I expected, you guys should have the new chapter hopefully by around next Monday or so. And by new chapter I mean the chapter that was going to be posted before the edits.

And, if anyone has a question about anything, feel free to ask me!

**Shout Outs**

**Andrea Rosado: **Lol! I read your review and I couldn't stop smiling for some reason…. I guess so. I didn't pay too much attention to that when I put that in lol

**Cammie-the-chameleon**: Lol I did that once! Unfortunately, It didn't work out for me either, I made a mess of my homework and had to redo it. :( And Thanks :)

**Keeta4ever**: I loved your stories! Cant wait for a new chapter :3. Im not so sure about my other stories though… Im planning on putting them on adoption or something. And your a great author as well! Especially for your age. (Don't worry Im not stalking you, saw it on your profile) We actually have a lot in common! :)

**Fighter2214: **Thanks :)

**sadiemayk13**: Thanks!

**littlemissartsi**: Here it is!

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots**: Thank you!

**champagne: **Here it is! :)

Please Review!

**Chapter 7**

**Finnick POV**

I carefully took a step forward. My hands were placed in front of my body, lest I fall, and my eyes were desperately trying to see through the black blindfold. My hands came in contact with something, I gave it a hard squeeze until the owner of the bum yelped which immediately gave her away.

"This one is Madge," I said. I heard them laughing.

"Okay, fine but you still have more to go," Madge said. I turned to my right a bit and slowly walked until I came in contact with something else, however, it wasn't anybody's body part. Unfortunately, It was something sharp-Probably a table. I walked forward slowly until I stubbed my toe on the corner of it. I took a sharp breath and cursed.

"A little to your left," Madge said. I followed her instructions, which hopefully weren't faulty, and turned a little to my left. I felt someones cloth breeze against my hand. I put my hand forward, feeling someones bottom. This but was way too bony to be a girls, so that left only two options: Gale or Peeta.

"I am going to guess… Gale," I said with false bravado. I heard everyone laugh.

"Well thats too bad cause its not Gale's," I heard Peeta say. I felt the bottom that was in front of me pull away. Footsteps were made until I heard someone plop down on the couch.

"You got it wrong, so you know the deal," Madge said._ Like I needed a reminder._ I easily stripped off my shirt making sure to flex my muscles while I was taking it off, I was_ sure _the girls were ogling me by now. I tossed it to the side and continued feeling. I ran into someone else, _another bony but_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. Since the only boy was Gale, it must have been him. I guessed it, and luckily got it right. So now all thats left is Annie, who I would easily be able to know once I ran into her, Katniss, who probably wont be that hard to guess, and Johanna. I walked around until I bumped into something. Once again, I stuck my hands out and felt it until I conquered that it was Annie's bum.

"This one has to be Annie," I announced. I felt someone give me a sloppy kiss on the side of my chin. I laughed, knowing Annie probably wouldn't be able to reach anywhere higher to kiss.

"Good! I would have killed you if you couldn't tell," Annie said in my right ear.

Now, the only people left were Katniss and Johanna. I extended my arm to it's full length and cautiously did a quarter circle before hitting someone else. I felt around and purposely took my time with it to test either Katniss or Johanna's patience….And partially because I wanted to feel their bottoms. I was feeling somebody while deciding if it was Katniss or Johanna. I knew if I opened my eyes, I could easily tell. But, I couldn't open my eyes.

"Johanna...?" I said, My voice giving away the fact that I wasn't so confident with my answer.

"It's Katniss stupid. You would think that if someone took that long they would at least be able to get the answer right," Katniss said roughly. I heard people snicker behind me. I reached for my head, pulling the blindfold off. I looked around and saw Peeta, Gale, Annie and Madge all on the couch, while Johanna and Katniss were standing up near me. Johanna had her arm in her hip and an eyebrow slightly raised.

"How come pretty boy doesn't get to touch my ass?" Johanna said as she pouted. A grin formed on my face and I shrugged my shoulders looking around for my victim.

"Gale! Truth or Dare," I asked.

"Dare, of course," Gale replied. I stood up and scooted toward him. Since he was sitting, I had to lean down a bit to be able whispered his dare in his ear.

" I hate you," Was all he said.

**Annie's POV**

My curiosity was killing me; What did Finnick ask Gale to do?

"Katniss, I need…four more blindfolds please," Finnick requested. What did he need the blindfolds for? Katniss nodded and went to the next room to get them. I heard the sound of her searching through the cabinets; She almost instantly came back.

"Here you go," Katniss said, handing Finnick the blindfolds.

"Thank you _Princess_," Finnick said as he winked at Katniss. Katniss huffed in annoyance and went and sat on the couch to my right.

"Okay, ladies, you are getting blindfolded," Finnick said. He went to Madge, Johanna, and Katniss, and then he came to me. He slowly put the blindfold on me.

"Just stand to the side and you'll be fine," Finnick whispered as he was tying my blindfold. I nodded and he tightened my blindfold. I felt someone, who was probably Finnick, move me slightly to my right.

"Okay Gale," Finnick said. I heard the sound of feet shuffling. I waited for eons until someone pulled my blindfold off slowly. I saw Finnick standing in front of me, he held his finger to his lips, telling me that I needed to be quiet. I saw him walk over to Madge and Johanna and pull their blindfold off. I looked over to Katniss and saw her kissing_ Gale_? Wasn't Gale dating Madge? And Isn't Katniss with Peeta? Confused, I quickly turned around and faced Johanna and Madge. Johanna looked like she was finding it hard to hold in her laughter. Madge looked…uneasy. I know I would be if I saw my Finnick kissing anyone! No exceptions! I looked back at Katniss and Gale, They were both still blindfolded, meaning they probably didn't know who they were making out with. Or maybe they did..

Gales hands were on both of Katniss' cheeks and Katniss had one armed pressed against Gales chest and another arm slightly gripping his shoulder. I turned around again, to look at Peeta. To say Peeta was uneasy would be an understatement. He looked furious, his eyebrows were knitted together, his fingers were clenching the end of the couch, and his fingers had already lost all of their color.

"Okay, you guys can both take your blindfolds off," Finnick said. They both slowly pulled the blindfold off their eyes and faced each other. Katniss's eyes widened she saw she was kissing Gale. She turned toward Finnick and held her finger to him. Johanna and Finnick were laughing really loudly.

"You! You are not allowed to do that! That is not fair!" Katniss said. This seemed to entertain Finnick and Johanna even more because they both started laughing harder, if that was possible. l looked like Peeta, who had a smile on his face._ Was I imagining seeing him mad a few moments ago?_

"Everything's fair in truth or dare," Finnick said. Katniss rolled her eyes at him and went to sit next to Peeta. Madge was sitting with Gale, correction, more like sitting _on top_ of Gale. I felt a familiar pair of arms grab my waist and pull me on top of him. I fell backwards, onto my Finnick. Finnick was sitting on the couch with a cheesy smile on his face. I leaned in and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but nonetheless, a perfect kiss. Just like Finnick.

"Okay, well I'm going up to sleep somewhere… all you lovers are getting it on now," Johanna said and gave a small chuckle."Hey Brainless, were am I sleeping?"

"Well… um.. you can sleep with Peeta and me in my room, Gale and Madge in Gale's room, or with Finnick and Annie," Katniss said.

"Nooo! Johanna not with us" Finnick complained.

"Thanks Brainless, I think I will join Finnie and Annie," Johanna stated. She probably just did that to annoy Finnick.

"Gee thanks for helping me get laid," Finnick said as he rolled his eyes. I giggled and looked down, knowing my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"No problem Finnick, but hey, maybe if I'm in the mood, you, Annie and me can_ all_ have some fun," Johanna said as she lifted her eyebrows suggestively. Everyone gave a short laugh except for Finnick who scowled.

"Come on Annie, let's go to bed" Finnick said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs with him. Johanna was right behind us and entered the room with us.

"Great! Who sleeps where?" Johanna said.

"Well, Annie and I are sleeping on the bed, you can sleep anywhere else," Finnick said as he collapsed on the bed.

"Look at Finnick, he sure is such a gentleman," Johanna said sarcastically before grabbing a blanket and plopping herself on the couch. I quietly slid into the bed with Finnick and snuggled up against him for a while.

"Ughh Annie… I'm so in the mood right now," Finnick said thrusting himself into my pants.

"Don't worry, we can do it tomorrow," I whispered back to him.

"Don't mind me!" Johanna said. Shoot. I thought she was asleep. Thankfully, the lights were dark so nobody could notice my blush.

I then turned to the side, and fell asleep.

**Madge's POV**

I felt someone whisper for me to be quiet and the blindfold was pulled off. It took a short second for my eyes to adjust from the light. I turned my head, and saw something that almost broke my heart. Katniss and Gale were kissing. My boyfriend was kissing my best friend.

"It's only a dare, Blondie. Don't worry, your lover doesn't know who it is," Someone whispered to me. I turned around and saw Johanna's spiky hair bounce as she walked back to were Finnick and Annie were standing. I tried my best to mask my emotions as I saw the kiss. I even attempted to make a joke about the whole situation in my head to lighten the mood for myself. It worked… for a split second. Then I zoned back to reality. I knew Gale loved me, I knew he loved me very much, just like how I loved him. But seeing him kissing Katniss made me a little insecure.

"Okay, you guys can both take your blindfolds off," Finnick said. I averted my eyes to them, to see what would happen. They both slowly pulled the blindfold off their eyes and faced each other. Gale's jaw dropped when he saw Katniss. Katniss didn't seem too happy about it either, which was good. She turned toward Finnick and held her finger to him.

"You! You are not allowed to do that! That is not fair!" Katniss said. Finnick and Johanna were laughing. How they found this funny, I didn't know, but for the sake of the game, I put a smile on my face. I saw Peeta smiling. It looked like a genuine smile; was he not mad that his girlfriend was kissing someone other than him?

"Everything's fair in truth or dare," Finnick said. Katniss groaned and went to sit next to Peeta. I joined Gale on the couch opposite of Peeta and Katniss. Gale lifted me off the couch, and placed me onto his lap- Not that I was complaining. I allowed myself to get comfortable in Gale's arms. I laid my back against his chest, and rested my head on the crook of his neck and inhaled. I overheard Katniss telling Johanna where she could sleep, but I didn't pay too much attention to it and instead focused on Gale. I heard feet shuffling and turned my head to see Finnick, Annie and Johanna going upstairs, probably to their room. I rested my head back on Gale and watched Finnick, Annie and Johanna until they were out of my sight. It was now just Gale and I, and Katniss and Peeta.

I looked at Katniss and Peeta, who were sitting together on the couch across us. Katniss was rested against Peeta's body and Peeta had a hold of Katniss' hand. To be honest, I actually never thought Katniss would ever date someone. Especially someone like Peeta. Not that I didn't like Peeta, because I really did, I just always thought Katniss would like someone more reserved and fearless. Someone like Gale. But I'm grateful Katniss doesn't like people like Gale or else I would have had competition.

I observed Katniss some more. Her posture was relaxed, something she only did with very few people. Her hand also had a slight grip on Peeta's hand. I was grateful that Katniss finally had someone. Even though it'd only been a few days, I think Katniss was kind of attached to Peeta.

"So…" Gale started

"So…" Katniss said back.

"C'mon babe, let's go," Peeta said and pulled Katniss of the couch with him. I watched as Peeta half dragged Katniss upstairs.

"Well, that was sure an interesting game of truth or dare," Gale said.

"Yeah, that definitely was," I replied.

"Tired?" As if on cue, I yawned.

"Time to get Madge to sleep," Gale said and chuckled. He lifted me off the couch, and held me bridal style to the room and carried me to his room where he gently placed me on his bed.

"Night Madge."

"G'Night Gale."

**Peeta's POV**

I sat on the couch and waited to see what would happen. The girls were all standing in a line in front of Gale. Gale stood in front of them and slowly walked forward. Gale was blindfolded so he probably couldn't see where he was going. Gale put his hands on Katniss' shoulders. Good thing Katniss and Gale didn't know they were that close to each other, or another fight would probably break out. Gale slowly leaned his head down and pressed his lips on Katniss. I gripped the edge of the couch painfully hard.

I saw Katniss putting her arms around Gale's neck and kiss him back. The only thing keeping me from interrupting their little 'make out session' was the fact that it was only a dare. But still! Katniss and Gale looked way too comfortable kissing each other. _Too comfortable._ It looked like they knew what they were doing; it looked like they had done this before. My jealousy was getting the best of me, but I didn't know whether it would be best to react on it. Flashbacks of my conversations with Madge came back into my head.

_"No, I would show Katniss. Don't do it with Gale though, Gale is like her brother and if you ever did anything to threaten him then she'll dump you faster than you can process whats happening," _That was a good reminder that I probably shouldn't do anything…irrational.

Finnick told Katniss and Gale that they could take their blindfolds off. I quickly put a smile on my face to hide that I was angry and jealous. Katniss couldn't know that that had irritated me. I saw Katniss yell something at Finnick before sitting down next to me. I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"Listen, I'm sorry-" Katniss began.

"Don't be sorry, it was only a dare," I said. In all honesty, I guess it was okay, after all, it was_ only_ a _dare_. But that doesn't mean I liked it one bit.

"Well-"

"It's okay Katniss, you don't need to explain yourself to me. Especially if it was only a dare," I said. Katniss looked confused by this. Johanna asked Katniss where she would be sleeping. Katniss offered her to sleep in any room. I silently prayed that Johanna wouldn't sleep with us.

Thankfully, Johanna went to Annie and Finnick's room leaving Katniss and me alone with Gale and Madge.

Katniss' POV

I felt someone's lips press against mine and I could immediately tell that they weren't Peeta's. This person was much rougher than Peeta and it didn't make me feel like I was on fire, like Peeta did. I knew whose lips they were; I could recognize them from years ago when I was with him. The only reason I kept kissing him was because I wanted to see Peeta's reaction. I think Gale was doing the same thing I was. I played it up a bit and put my arms on his chest. Gale must have sensed what I was doing because he brought his hands up and cupped my cheeks, just like he used to. To be honest, even though Gale was a good kisser, it felt like I was kissing my brother. We kept on kissing until we heard Finnick announce that we could both take our blindfolds off. I took mine off. Even though I suspected that it was Gale, I was still semi surprised to see Gale standing in front of me. Gale smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. He_ definitely_ knew what I was doing. I could feel my anger boiling as I turned to Finnick.

"You! You are not allowed to do that! That is not fair!" I yelled. Finnick and Johanna started to laugh harder, which annoyed me. A lot.

"Everything's fair in truth or dare," Finnick said. I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Peeta on the couch. Peeta had a small smile on his face. Was he not bothered at all that I was kissing someone other than him? Peeta took a hold of my hand and held it in his lap.

"Listen, I'm sorry-" I started before Peeta interrupted.

"Don't be sorry, it was only a dare," He said.

"Well-"

"It's okay Katniss, no need to explain yourself to me. It was only a dare," Peeta said. It was fine? Did he not even get the least bit mad, or irritated or anything? How is that possible? I knew if I even saw another girl _look_ at Peeta, let alone kiss him, that I would hunt her down.. I quickly thought I was going to test his limits. I want to see how much I would have to push it before he finally gets jealous. It wasn't my smartest idea, but I would work. I remember when I was with Cato, he didn't even let me look at another good looking guy. It was cute at first, but he definitely overdid it. But I think a jealous Peeta would be cute… I didn't let my mind linger on the thought too long.

**Peeta's POV**

"C'mon babe, let's go," I said. I stood up and pulled Katniss up with me. I grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her up the stairs with me. I opened the door to her room and stepped aside so she could enter. She entered the room and fell onto her bed. I closed the door behind me and went on the couch. I wouldn't go into her bed until she said something.

"Really?" Katniss asked.

"Really what?" I asked back.

"Just come here," Katniss said as she patted the spot next to her. I smiled smugly and made my way toward her. I laid on my side on the bed with her. I waited for her to initiate the first move, which eventually, she did. She rolled over and put her back against my chest and without thinking, I put my arm tightly around her waist.

"Well that was a fun weekend," Katniss said.

"Yeah, sure was," I replied.

"Have any ideas on what school you want to go to?" Katniss asked. I thought about this. I didn't really search up schools or anything but I knew I wanted to go to the same school as Katniss. I didn't want to scare her away though, so I told her I didn't know.

"I think it would be cool for all of us to go to the same school," Katniss said. My heart fluttered when she said that.

"Yeah that would be fun," I said back.

"Mhmm…" Katniss said. It was evident that she was getting tired.

"Good night Katniss" I said.

"Night Peeta," Katniss said sleepily before dozing off.

XX

XXXXX

XX

**Katniss' POV**

I woke up from a peaceful sleep. Peeta was already out of bed, so I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and slowly stood up on them. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, and brush my teeth. Then, I finally made my way downstairs, to where Peeta was. Peeta was standing over the oven again, pan in hand and spatula in the other.

"Making pancakes, you hungry?" Peeta asked.

"Yes please, " I moaned out. I watched him flip a couple pancakes before sending a plate my way.

"So how did you even learn how to cook?"

"My parents owned a bakery. So I had to learn to help out."

"You know, I don't know too much about you," I stated.

"What would you like to know?" Peeta asked.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Orange," he said. Orange? Why orange? That is such an ugly color. "Not orange orange, orange like the sunset," Peeta said.

"The sunset?"

"You've never seen a sunset?" Peeta asked astonished.

"No…"

"I have to take you sometime!"

"Okay. Favorite hobby?"

"Painting, or spending time with you," Peeta said and I smiled at this. He was just so adorable. We continued on like this for about 45 minutes until the others woke up. By the time everyone else came down, I knew a lot about Peeta. I knew that he always double knots his shoes, or that he always sleeps with the window open, or that he never takes sugar in his tea.

"Mmmmm," Finnick moaned. "What smells so good?" He asked.

"That, my dear, would be Chef Peeta's cooking," Annie answered him.

"There you go again making me look bad," Finnick said to Peeta sarcastically.

"Don't worry Finnick, nobody could make you look bad," Annie said. Finnick bent down and Annie stood on her toes and they kissed.

"Cut it out. I want to eat" Johanna said. I saw Peeta start to put food on the plates and pass it down the table. Gale and Madge soon walked in.

"Katniss Is awake before me?" Gale said as he rubbed his eyes and looked back at me. I gave him a preppy smile before looking at my food. The food was once again, delicious. Annie, Finnick, Gale, Madge, Johanna, and Peeta joined me at the table and began eating.

"Today, we decide on a school since it is in a couple days. Then, we go furniture shopping. Gale, Madge, and Brainless can join us if you want," Johanna said before taking another bite of her food.

"Great! I took it upon myself to print out a list of schools nearby" Madge said. Madge got up and ran upstairs. She returned with a stack of papers in her hand and passed them out to everyone in the table. There were about 50 schools on the paper.

"These are all the schools within the area, there also private schools and boarding schools. I didn't think you guys would want to go to a public school…" Madge trailed off. Everyone nodded and began looking through the pictures.

Within 30 minutes, all the schools except two were ruled out.

"Okay, so the decision is between 'Capitol's #1 Private School' , or 'Panem High School Boarding School'" Finnick said, announcing the obvious.

"Why don't we take a vote then?" Annie asked and everyone agreed.

"Okay, Capitol #1 Boarding School?" Annie asked. We all curiously looked around, no one raised their hands.

"Okay then. Panem High School it is."

XXXXXX

**Okay so question, first one is, should I change it to a Gale/Katniss relationship? **

**Next, Do you guys want lemons in this story? **

**Its really really important for you guys to let me know! I don't want to try to write a lemon if nobody likes them… So pleaseee review and let me know. **

**Review Please! I really enjoy reading them lol and It really encourages me. And please answer the questions in the review. **

**Thankss **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*If you already read this chapter yesterday, then ignore this. Just had to change a few stuff*

First of all, the most important shot out is to my beta, _Josh4eva. _She is awesome, I recommend her to anyone who needs a beta.

Also, I would love if you guys could follow me on twitter _a_sara101 _I made that account especially for this. Lol

I know this chapter will make Madge seem like a bad best friend, but she isn't. I just need her to be like that so the story will move along.

Also, if you check out my profile, you will see links to pictures of pretty much everything that needs pictures. I would really appreciate if you guys could check out the links, see if they work, and if they do, lemme know what you think of the outfits. If Im missing anything you guys would like a visual of, let me know and I would be more than happy to make a picture.

I know the authors note is getting long, but have you guys heard one directions new song? LWWY 3 I love it. However, I think that WMYB is ten thousands times better and idk if its just me, but I feel like their first album will be their all time best. Lol, I know, kind of late but that was posted a couple weeks ago lol.

And just to let you guys know, this will stay as a Peeta/Katniss relationship.

**Shout outs: **

**Cammie-the-chameleon: **I actually really liked that idea! However, most people preferred the Katniss/Peeta relationship. Sorry…

**doodle10: **Lol I got some people asking about whether or not it would somehow become secretly a Gale/Katniss story so it got me thinking lol

**Keeta4ever: **Lol i figured it was better to make the chapters longer, and that way I could be able to stretch the story out :3. And you had great stories! And if its possible, could you PM me?

**Andrea Rosado: **Its fine lol I see where your getting confused. In my head, the Finnick dared Gale to kiss the first person his hands touched, even if it isn't his girlfriend. And she was trying to make Peeta jealous… hope that makes sense?

**I really, really appreciate those of you who take their time to read my authors note. And once again, could you guys go back to chapter 5 and read the stories I recommended in the authors note? **

**Thanks! **

**I don't own HG**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 19 **

Chapter 19

Madge's POV

After deciding that we would be going to Panem High School, Johanna, Finnick, Annie and Peeta packed their stuff and after a very, very long thank you, they shut the door to Katniss and Gale's house and left. I saw Katniss looking through the window trying to see the car. Katniss then tidied up the living room before going upstairs, probably to her room.

"Finally, they're gone. I was getting tired of people," Gale complained.

"I like them, but I see what you mean, people do get tiring," I replied. It was true, as much as I enjoyed their presence, it was kind of tiring.

"We're finally alone, let's go to my room upstairs and sleep," Gale suggested. I looked at him and watched him stand up and take a hold of my hand. He slowly walked up the stairs with me.

"Actually, I'm going to talk to Katniss," I said. Gale nodded and released my hand. I kept my eyes on his back until his door was shut. I took a couple steps, and turned around so I was met with Katniss' door. Without knocking, I opened her door and marched into her room. There Katniss was, lying on the bed, smiling at her phone screen.

"What you smiling at?" I asked, knowing my smile was probably bigger than her own right now. I knew she was probably smiling at something Peeta said. I knew this due to the expression on her face: she had the same dreamy expression as she did when sitting with Peeta.

"Nothing," she replied.

"_Sure_." I could feel myself rolling my eyes to her answer. I moved and sat down in her bed. I waited patiently until Katniss put her phone to the side. That's when I made my move. I quickly turned and snatched the phone from her and jumped out of her room. Where to go? I ran to the place I would normally run to, Gale's room. I opened the door, and slammed it with a loud _thud, _walking up Gale

"Ma-Madge?" Gale asked. I quietly walked to the bed, where he was laying down.

"It's okay, go back to sleep. Sorry," I whispered to him.

"Is everything fine?" Gale asked.

"Everything's fine, I'm sorry for waking you up, now go back to sleep," I told him. I placed the phone on the nightstand and brought my hand up to his shoulders and softly massaged him.

"Don't stop," Gale told me. I knew Gale loved this, Gale always loved being massaged. I kept massaging his shoulders until he finally fell asleep. I grabbed Katniss' phone off the nightstand and unlocked it and went straight into her messages. I was right; she was smiling at Peeta's message.

(_Peeta's texts __**/ **_**Katniss' texts**)

_Hey beautiful ;-)_

**Hello handsome :)**

_Again, Thanks for letting us stay and more importantly, thanks for letting me sleep with you :)_

They slept together? Did they only sleep or did they do something else… I thought about it. No way we wouldn't have heard them if they actually slept together. They must have just slept on the same bed.

**No problem :). I like sleeping with you anyways.**

Katniss? Slept on the same bed? With Peeta?

_Good because I really like sleeping with you too. Anyways, you busy tomorrow night?_

I knew where this was going.

**Besides shopping for school, which unfortunately, starts in a week, then no.**

_Good, I was thinking…would you like to go out somewhere…just you and me?_

Aww… Peeta was asking Katniss out on a date! I looked down to the screen to see that Katniss hadn't replied. I felt myself getting confused. Why wouldn't Katniss reply?

I stood up from the corner I was sitting in, and slowly left Gale's room, making sure not to slam the door and tiptoed back to Katniss' room. I cautiously opened the door and stepped in. I saw Katniss smiling on her bed, with a phone in her hands. _My _phone. I eyed her suspiciously.

"What'd you do…?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Katniss said before a bigger smile formed on her mouth. We looked at each other, before collapsing into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Okay really, what'd you do?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Katniss explained as she tossed my phone back to me. I caught my phone and threw her her own phone. I looked through my phone, My most recent conversation was with Johanna. A conversation that I didn't have. **(A/N i was going to stop it here but that would have been mean)**

(Madge in bold, _Johanna in italics_)

**Hey :3**

_Hi... Who's this?_

**It's Madge.**

_Oh hi Blondie, what's up?_

**I have a really big secret to tell you.**

_What is it?_

**Well... Um… Ever since I met you I've been starting to have these... Um... Feelings. Feelings for you... I really like you... And I would really wish if you were my girlfriend...**

_Um... Aren't you with Gale?_

**Yes... But I would break up with him for you. I could do better for you then any other guy. Imagine me on your arm, or holding your hand when we walk down the street **

_Um...Sorry blondie but no._

**Please please pleaseee I would do anything to please you. Pleaseee at least consider it.**

I saw that Johanna didn't reply. I started typing furiously, pressing the keys with such ferocity I was sure that it would break.

**Omg Johanna I am so sorry that wasn't me. That was Katniss don't believe a word she says! **I wrote and hit the send button. I saw Katniss laughing uncontrollably on the bed. This meant war. I grabbed her pillow and started hitting her with it. She quickly grabbed another pillow and hit me back.

"Why don't you go out on a date with Peeta?" I questioned Katniss between each hit of the pillow. Katniss stopped hitting me with her pillow, and sat on her bed, meaning that our fight was over. I tossed the pillow on the bed and joined her.

"I don't know," Katniss said.

**Katniss' POV**

"You don't know whether or not you want to go on a date with you boyfriend? Are you kidding me?" Madge asked. It made me feel bad. I really did like Peeta, but I didn't want to fall in love with someone I've known only for about a week. Imean, I know technically I have known him for longer…but still.

"Yup," I said.

"You're going," Madge stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you know you're going to enjoy it so why not. And it's not like you have anything better to do."

"True…"

"Okay then, it's settled. Tell him you're going," Madge said.

"But-"

"No buts! Your going!" I groaned and moved my arm and felt around until my fingers came in contact with my phone. I slowly typed back to Peeta.

**Sorry for not replying sooner. I would love to go with you. **Before sending it, I showed it to Madge. She grabbed my phone before staring at the screen and then she started typing.

**Sorry for not replying, was with Madge. I would really love to go out with only you…I'm looking forward to it 3**

"That's what you write," Madge stated.

"What was wrong with my reply?" I asked.

"Your reply was too simple," Madge stated.

"Too simple?" I asked. Before Madge could answer, my phone vibrated.

_Good, I was worried that you were gonna reject me. _I gave a small smile before replying.

**How could I reject someone as handsome as you?** I pressed the send button.

"Good, that's more like it. Next ask him where you're going and whether or not you should dress casually," Madge said and I nodded. I looked to my phone to see I had a message.

_I'm flattered, but your the perfect one 3. _I could feel butterflies in my stomach and a smile growing on my face.

"Awh, he's so perfect for you!" Madge exclaimed.

**You're sweet, but were are we going? Need to know what to wear.**

_You will look beautiful in anything you wear ;)_

**No really. Where are we going?**

_Well, I was planning on a simple movie & dinner. Is that alright?_

**That's great! Thanks :)**

"Movie and dinner," I said, turning to face Madge.

"Okay… hm… What should you wear?" Madge said. Madge got up from my bed and didn't return until another ten minutes, holding clothes in her hands.

"Okay, here are the clothes you are allowed to chose from" Madge said. Madge laid each of the outfits on the ground and I glanced at them and once again. I groaned.

Madge started laying the outfits on the floor. The first outfit was a dress; The dress was pretty, but I'm not sure if it's something I would like to wear. She put a pair of flats with the dress, and although it was a nice outfit, it was a bit too girly for me.

The next outfit was more casual. It had a black blazer - the blazer was black with sleeves made completely made from lace - which I thought was very pretty. With the blazer was a simple white tank top and pink form fitting jeans. She put black, hig wedges with it. When I saw how high the shoes were, I gave her my best "Are you serious?" look before looking at the next outfit.

The next outfit was somewhat similar to the previous one. It had a black blazer, except no lace and a hot pink tank top. _What was Madge's obsession with pink? _It had ripped, light wash jeans. The one thing I liked about this outfit were the shoes. They were simple black converse. I felt an idea forming in my head.

"Oh no you don't!" Madge said.

"Why?" I complained. How did she know what I was thinking so quickly?

"No! You have to wear the clothes how I put them," Madge said.

"But why? I want to wear the converse. You know I can't walk in heels!" I complained. I tried to contain a serious face, but that was harder than I expected.

"Because I said so," Madge said. I gave her a questioning look.

"That's not a good reason."

"Why do you even want to switch them?"

"Because I don't like the shoes," I said this. Madge snorted.

"You do realize these are ten times lower than the shoes you_ willingly_ wore to the party?"

"Thats different," I said and she snorted.

"You're stupid. It's the same thing. And if you wear the converse, then you have to let me do your make up tomorrow."

"No. I don't want to wear make up!" I hated make up. It felt like a cake on my face.

"Please please please please please please."

"No,"

"Please please please please please please please! I won't even go all out! Just a bit!"

"Fine. You're even better than Prim when it comes to begging." I rolled my eyes and laid back down on my bed. Madge giggled before putting the clothes away. She came back and sat on my bed.

"Anyways, where did you even get those clothes? I'm pretty sure the only thing out of those I bought were the converse."

"I know. At the mall I knew you wouldn't buy any actual clothes so I took the liberty of buying those for you."

"Of course," I said.

"Anyways, what should we do today?"

"I don't know, what do you say?"

"I'm thinking that we should drive around town. Meet people and see everything,"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. When should we go?"

"Now, I guess…"

"Sure." I got up from my bed and headed toward my closet. Madge left my room, probably to go wake up Gale.

I was sitting in the drivers seat waiting for Gale and Madge. I had decided on wearing a simple blue shirt with jeans.

My hand was on the steering wheel and my foot on the engine, my other foot tapping impatienly on the bottom of the car.

The door finally opened and out walked Gale and Madge. They both opened the doors to the car, Gale opening the passenger's door and Madge opening the door to the backseat.

"Okay, where to?"

"Let's just drive around until we find a place to go," Madge suggested.

I nodded and turned the car on and drove out of the garage. I drove on roads and freeways until we finally reached what I think was a park.

"We should go check the park out," Madge said.

I turned the car slowly and parked it on the side of the park. I turned the car off, opened the door, and stepped out. I turned to face the park. It was definitely an impressive park. There was a play structure in the middle, on the right of the play structure was a field where kids could play sports such as soccer or softball. On the left of the play structure, there was a small forest. I looked at Madge and Gale, who were a few steps ahead of me. Looks like they were walking to the field.

"Hey, I'm going to go find a…water fountain," I said. I didn't really want to find a water fountain, but for some reason, I was all of a sudden out of the mood to be with them. Whether they knew or not that I was bluffing, they agreed. I turned the opposite direction of them and headed to the trees. There was a path carved out which in my case, was good so I wouldn't get lost.

I walked along the trail and noticed all the different plants they had. I was surprised to see that many of these plants were familiar to me. I kept walking, observing until I spotted something silvery on top of a tree. I stared at it for a minute, until my curiosity got the best of me. I looked around, making sure no one was around. I got off of the trail and into the dirt and stood in front of the tree. The silvery thing was about 15 feet high. _Easy. _Back when I would hunt in District 12, I would climb taller trees all the time.

I grasped a high branch and held on to it and put one of my feet on another branch. I kept climbing up until I reached the branch right under the item. I put my head around the branch and carefully stood on my tiptoes. I reached my hand out, my other hand still gripping on a branch. I took a grip of the item, and brought it up to my face. It was a phone. I examined the phone, How could a phone get that high up?

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I quickly jerked my body, big mistake. My foot lost grip of the branch and I slipped. I felt myself falling until I collided onto something, something much softer than the ground. I was actually surprised that I fell; I never fall back in 12, even when Gale scares me. Maybe I was just out of shape.

I looked under me and saw that someone was coughing from under me. I gasped and quickly got off.

"Hello?"_ What a dumb thing to say. _The person grunted before slowly lifting himself up onto his elbows. He took one hand and rubbed his head before setting it back on the ground.

"Well, you're much heavier than I expected," The person said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you should be worried about yourself,"

"Don't worry, I'll last," the person said. He slowly began to stand on his feet and I followed.

"What were you doing up their anyways?" He asked.

"I saw something," I said. I started to look around for the phone. I found it lying upside down on the side of the tree trunk. I bent over to pick it up.

"That my phone! I was looking for it. My stupid friends hid it from me as a joke," the person exclaimed. He reached for the phone and I handed it to him.

"Thank you so much, I was getting desperate," he admitted and I laughed.

"No problem."

"How about you let me thank you for it, properly?"

"And what would your idea of properly be?"

"Whatever you want it to be, dinner, coffee, ice cream, a movie. Your choice," he said with a cheeky smile on his face. I thought about it, this would be perfect to put my "get Peeta jealous" plan into action.

I looked up and smiled.

"Sure, how about we go for ice cream?"

"Okay, let's go. I know a great ice cream place just down the street."

"Yeah sure, lemme just text my friend, she's waiting on me."

"Oh, we can do it another time if you would like…"

"No, it's fine. She came with her boyfriend." He nodded and I pulled out my phone to send Madge the text.

_Madge, I met someone here. I'll be a while, if you want to leave, take the car. Gale has a key._

**Okay, see you later.**

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, Let's get going. What's your name? I know it's kind of weird to ask now but since I didn't ask before…" he said. It was true; we still didn't know each other's names.

"I'm Katniss, and you?"

"I'm Mason," he said as he stuck his hand out. I lifted my hand up and we shook hands.

"Okay, do you prefer walking there or driving?" He asked.

"Walking would be nice," I concluded.

We walked to the ice cream store talking about many basic things. He told me about his friends and family and he talked about where he was going for high school. He was a senior, just like I was.

"Okay, favorite ice cream flavor?" He asked me.

"Mint chocolate please," I said looking at the ice cream lady. She gave a pleasant nod and went to get the ice cream. She handed them to us and Mason paid.

"Let's sit outside," he said. I nodded and followed him outside, eager to try the ice cream.

I quickly sat down, grabbed my spoon, and stabbed it into the ice cream. I scooped out a huge scoop, and quickly devoured it. He laughed at me.

"You're acting like you've never seen ice cream," I glared at him before returning to the ice cream.

"So were did you learn to climb trees like that?" He asked.

"Back in District 12," I answered.

"That doesn't really answer my question," He said with a smile on his face. I didn't want to tell him that I hunted illegally just in case…

"Well its good enough for me," I said. I picked up my empty ice cream container and walked to the trashcan to toss it in. I turned around and saw that Mason was right behind me doing the same thing.

"Okay now, Katniss, where to?"

"I'm fine with whatever."

"Okay then, lets go back to the park so you can meet my friends," he said.

"Sure, why not." We stepped out of the ice cream shop and headed to the park. We walked to the far end of the field to meet them. I noticed about 4 girls and 3 guys. I skimmed through the girls. One of them had pale white skin and long blonde hair, she was dressed in fancy clothes for whatever reason. Another one, was sitting on a chair filing her nails. Out of the four girls, only one of them looked nice. She was a petite, dark-skinned girl wearing knee-length boy shorts and a t-shirt. Before I could turn my gaze to the boys, Mason had stepped in to introduce me to everyone.

"Guys, this is Katniss, Katniss, these are the idiots who took my phone," Mason said. I saw the people simultaneously turn around. I nodded my head and looked passed each one of their faces. I moved my eyes to a strong, and built blonde. My eyes narrowed and he walked toward me. He stuck his hand out.

"Cato…but I presume you already know that."

I looked at him, and through clenched teeth I answered. "Katniss, but you don't need to know that." I didn't shake his hand and instead I walked to Mason.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to play football."

"Sure, what are the teams?"

"You, Delly, Cato and Skeeter against the rest of us," he said.

"Okay, let's start," I said.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXx-

We won the game 5-4. I was sitting down on a bench, extremely sweaty, waiting for Mason to come. Not long after, Mason finally came.

"Sorry, they're a hold up sometimes,"

"It's fine, my friends are exactly the same," I said with a smile.

"Okay, lets take you home," He said and I nodded. We headed toward his car; it was a nice, small black Ferrari. _What was it with everyone here driving nice cars?_ I got into the passenger seat and told him my address. It was a quiet drive to my house, partially because we were both tired.

When we got to my house, I noticed my car was already parked in front with Haymitch's car. However, there was a third car that I didn't recognize whom it belonged to.

I opened the door to Mason's car, and out of hospitality, I invited him inside. He hesitantly agreed; he parked his car and followed me inside. I grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door.

"Well this is my house." I said as I stepped inside.

"Another one? Jeez, Katniss, never thought I'd see the day you make friends," I heard Haymitch say. I turned my head and saw him standing near the kitchen counter, with a drink in his hand.

"Another one?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Gale and the girl took them up," Haymitch said. I looked at him skeptically. Haymitch only shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way, I'm taking you somewhere tonight so…don't make any more plans," Haymitch said and I nodded. Haymitch put his cup on the counter and walked to his office.

"Want anything to drink? Juice, coke, water?"

"A coke will be fine," I opened the fridge and took out a coke and tossed it to him. He caught it and opened the can.

"Let's go see who my uncle was talking about," I said and he nodded. We slowly and quietly made our way up the stairs. When I was at the top, I mentioned for him to stay silent. I started listening into the conversation I heard coming from Gale's room.

"You're such a cheater, I totally won that round!" I heard Finnick argue.

"What are you talking about, I played, and I won!" That was Gale for sure.

"Yeah right!"

"Guys, stop being childish." That was Peeta. This was perfect. I slowly went back down the steps and Mason followed me.

"Okay, what do you want to do? We can watch TV, play video games, and pretty much anything else."

"Lets play video games," he suggested. Although I'm not too much of a fan of some video games, some of them were actually really fun.

"Okay, that's up in my room," I said. I turned to the stairs again and we headed up to my room. I opened the door and we both stepped in. I led him to the shelf of games I had and motioned for him to chose any game. He looked through the games until he settled on a game where we would have to fight each other. He put the DVD into the Xbox kinect and we stood back. The alarm sounded off meaning that we would start fighting each other. We kicked and punched and laughed. Over all, It was actually a lot more fun than I had expected. Once we were all tired out, we laid on the bed - Both of our legs were hanging over the side.

"I guess I should get going," he said. I nodded and we both got up. We both made our way to the front door. As I opened the door for him, I heard many heavy footsteps coming toward me.

"Hey... I was wondering…are you busy tomorrow night?" Mason asked. Through the corner of my eye, I could see some people watching us, probably just Gale, Madge, Finnick and Peeta.

"Yeah, sorry I am…" I said, my eyes cast downward. I felt bad telling him no, especially because I felt like I had led him on… I know I was using him at the beginning, but he actually is a lot of fun.

"Okay then, another time, I'll text you," He said. I nodded and he headed out the door. I closed the door behind him and locked it. I could still feel people watching me so I pretended not to see them. I headed to the kitchen to get a drink. I grabbed a coke and popped it open. Finnick, Peeta, Gale and Madge came in.

"What was that all about?" Madge asked.

"Yeah, who was he?" Finnick asked.

"He was the person I met at the park," I said.

"And you were at the park for that long?" Madge asked.

"Actually, we went to get some ice cream, then we played football-"

"_You_ played football?" Finnick said before laughing.

"Yeah, I did, and then we came here and hung out. How about you guys, where are Johanna and Annie?" I said casually.

"They're looking for cars," Finnick answered.

"Oh, so whose cars are up front?" I asked.

"You uncle's and Peeta's," Madge answered.

"Peeta's? You got a car?"

"Yeah, I did," Peeta answered with a smile on his face. I smiled in return.

"Nice choice," I complimented.

"Thanks."

"Anyways, Peeta we gotta go, Annie's waiting for me, and if I leave now I might get lucky," Finnick said. I gave a short laugh and followed them to the door. Peeta turned and faced me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said in a low, husky voice. I nodded to him and leaned in to kiss him. It was a short, pleasant kiss. He then stepped away and headed out the door with Finnick.

"I think I'm going to get going by now, I want to spend time with my relatives," Madge said. I nodded. She went to grab her stuff from Gale's room. She gave me a hug and Gale left with her to drive her home. I went to the office, were Haymitch was. I knocked on the door and went in. Haymitch was sitting on his computer.

"We decided on a school to go to," I said.

"That's nice sweetheart, which one?" He asked.

"Panem High School,"

"Okay, good choice, print out the application and fill out as much as you can and have you and Gale bring it to me to do the rest. Anyways, tonight, you, the boy and me are going out to dinner."

"What for?"

"Just because I want to," Haymitch said.

"_Mhmm,_ no really?"

"You guys are going to meet your grandfather, Cornellius Snow," **(Did I spell that correctly?)**

"Whatever you say old man."

"Okay, now go run along and let me work," Haymitch said. I nodded and left so he could return to his work. I heard the door open and Gale walked in.

"Haymitch is taking us out later," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"So how come Peeta and Finnick were here?"

"Finnick forgot his wallet," Gale said.

"Oh, so how long were they here?"

"Just 'bout an hour."

"Okay, I want to hunt again, you up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah, lemme just go grab my stuff."

-**XxXxXxxXxX-**

**We are finally done with the edits! Guess who is gonna start writing the new chapter soon? MEE :) **

**Let me know what you think of the edits! If I get many reviews, I will type until my fingers fall off! Jk, lol but I will spend my day tomorrow typing if I get reviews. **

***********QUESTIONSS********* **

**1. **What Makes you beautiful or Live while were young? If you guys like any other song, by one direction, let me know! I love knowing fans out their :)

2. Also, I am planning on making a few chapters dedicate to Madge and Gale's relationship, Annie and Finnick's relationship and Johanna. What do you guys think about that? yes? no?

**3. Im thinking about writing a quick one shot about how to get reviews. It would technically have nothing to do with any stories, but I would like to share some tips with you guys. I want you guys to be honest though, I don't want to write it if its unimportant. Trust me, I won't get offended. So please, in all honesty, should I write it? **

4. What days do you guys prefer I post chapters…?

**So…. REVIEWWWWW :)**

I want to get at least 200+ reviews. I know you guys can do it!

**Okay, please, please review with what you think of this chapter and the questions answers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My first and most important shout out is to **_**Josh4eva3 **_**for being awesome and sending this back within hours. **

**LibraryGeek99: **I also do! Whats you favorite song by them? And thank you!

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: **Well here it is!

**GlitterInTheSky: **I love all their songs especially from the old album. But true, LWWY is pretty awesome.

**Fighter2214: **Lol I see what you mean lol. I used to do the same thing. Its much more comfortable reading off your ipod! Lol

**Mkinlatin: **Thank you

**Bchampagne: **Thank you! And unfortunately, there isn't much about him in this chapter but he will play an important role!

**AudreyJeanne312: **We will have to wait and see!

**Dancinghld**: Okay! I will try to do that

**JadeyBear: **We will see what happens**! **

**Finnick Katniss awesomeness: **Don't worry it will stay Peeta Katniss

**Sadiemayk13: **WMYB will be there all time best!

**Peeta is mine: **Lol nice name! And thank youu

**Purplestar613**: You read my mind! But we have to wait to see

**Haailey: **Okayy thanks!

**RinaRose01824: **I think they are all good songs and I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you!

**MeMyself-and-1: **Here it is!

**Roxyluv3: **I see what you mean and I will keep that in mind! Thanks for the idea

**I do not own Hunger Games **

**Chapter 9**

**Johanna's POV**

After buying the hottest car with Annie, we went around for a couple of test-drives before meeting back at the house.

"Annie, I'm hungry!" I yelled at her from my room.

"Not my problem!" she yelled back.

"It kind of is. Being hungry is my problem and then, since I am hungry, I will become your problem!"

"Jeez, fine! What do you want?" Annie said and groaned. I smirked, knowing I would get what I wanted. I jumped off my bed and made my way toward Annie and Finnick's room. I opened the door and saw Annie on the bed watching TV.

"Come on, let's go!" I said, pushing her to get up. She rolled her eyes and similarly rolled off of her bed. She slipped a pair of flats on and we headed out. We got into Annie's brand new car—only cause it was the closest to the door.

"Let's go get ice cream!" I said. Annie nodded and we headed to an ice cream shop—not the ice cream we were at previously, but a different one. We went inside; it was a nice shop. It had many different ice cream flavors and fancy chairs.

We ordered ice cream and sat down in the far booth of the shop. I took long, slow bites of my ice cream, savoring the taste. Annie was talking, but I was paying no attention to what she was saying. Instead, my eyes were focused on a brown braid and a really cute guy. They were extremely giggly with each other. I squinted my eyes, the brown braid looked a lot like Katniss's braid. I caught a glimpse of her as she was throwing away her ice cream container. It was Katniss! With a guy?

"Annie! Look it's Katniss!" I said in a quick hushed voice. Annie frantically looked around the shop confused.

"We should follow them!" I said. I grabbed my ice cream container and Annie's arm. I quickly tossed my container into the trash bin, not really caring if it made it inside or not, and dragged Annie out the door. I shoved Annie in the driver's seat and quickly got into the passenger seat.

"I don't think we should be doing this…" Annie said timidly.

"It's fine! Don't think about it!" I said, encouraging her to drive already.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" I said trying to coax her into agreeing with me. I looked through the window shield in front of me and saw Katniss walking away with the guy.

"Annie if you don't drive then I'll just walk after them, so save me the trouble and drive."

"Um…" Annie started. I rolled my eyes and reached for the handle of the door.

"Fine! I'll just go run," I huffed. Annie eyes bulged out at me.

"No, that's fine I'll drive," Annie said. I know I just played the low card but that's okay. I was curious… so you can't blame me!

Annie started off driving but instead of taking a right to follow Katniss and the _really _cute guy, she took a left. I looked at Annie curiously.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," I nodded my head and waited for a while but instead of seeing Katniss or the guy, Annie kept making crazy turns leading us away from the ice cream shop.

"Okay, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"It's rude to follow people," Annie simply said. I rolled my eyes—I should have seen this coming.

**Finnick's POV**

After Peeta and I came back from Gale's house, all I heard from Peeta was 'blah blah blah" He kept talking about the guy Katniss was with, about what he should wear on his date with Katniss, how he should treat Katniss and blah blah blah. I was finally fed up with it and decided to put an end to it.

"Peeta! I get it! You like her!" I said before walking off to my room and closing the door. Annie was sitting down on the bed filing her nails while watching TV. Her head turned and her eyes bored into mine. I saw her throw her nail filer and a big smile—the smile that I love—formed on her face. She threw her arms up and jumped onto me—startling me. I hugged her back.

"Finnick! You're back!" Annie said as she hugged me tighter.

"Of course I'm back for you!" I said, making her smile even greater and kiss me. She let go of me and fell back onto bed.

"Let's go somewhere!"

"Somewhere like…?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Just you and me! Let's go have some fun!" Annie said smiling.

"Anything for you Annie," I said smiling. She clapped her hands together and ran off to her closet to decide what to wear. Where should I take her? As our first date together in the Capitol, it needs to be somewhere fancy. Since I didn't know many places for a date, I decided to get Peeta's help. I snuck out of my room and into his.

"Peeta! Where should I take Annie?" I asked him. Peeta was in the corner of his room, paintbrush in his hand and canvas in front of him.

"Take her anywhere as long as you guys don't end up screwing here tonight. I need to sleep if I'm going to take Katniss out tomorrow," He replied before going back to painting—not even paying attention to me.

"Well you're a lot of help," I muttered before leaving his room and going back to mine. I saw Annie standing in front of the mirror doing her eye make up.

"You know, you don't have to look fancy for me," I said earnestly. It was true, Annie looked beautiful no matter what.

"I know," Annie sang. She went back into the bathroom and came out a couple minutes later with changed clothes. She took my breath away—just like many previous times. But could I help it? She was perfect.

She was wearing a grey tank top that was transparent and skinny jeans. On top of the tank top was a black fancy jacket or whatever girls call them. Because the shirt was see-through, I could see her bra underneath. She was wearing a dark red and black lace bra.**(Picture on my Profile)** I could feel myself get harder underneath.

"Not now Finnick, we have to go out first!" Annie said, knowing what I was thinking.

I groaned before taking her hand and leading her downstairs. I decided I would take her to the restaurant I went to with Gale and Peeta, and then to the river—the closest thing to District 4.

We got into the car and I drove off to the restaurant.

**Katniss' POV**

After a nice and long hour of hunting, Gale and I retreated to our house with our kills. I threw my game bag on the kitchen counter and hurried into my room in order to change and get ready to go out with Haymitch.

I looked through my closet and contemplated on what I should wear. I didn't want to dress provocatively in front of my so-called "grandfather", so I decided on a long sleeve button up sweater with a pair of simple jeans. I quickly put my clothes on and hurried downstairs to where Haymitch and Gale were.

"Okay, we need a story," Haymitch said. He sat upright in his chair and clapped his hands together looking between Gale and me.

"Um… story?" I asked. I hadn't exactly picked up on what he meant.

"Yeah, for your grandfather. You know… like about how you and the boy are close?"

"The boy?" I asked back.

"Jeez Katniss I thought you would be able to understand. You need to have a story about you and Gale for now. Who do you think I was talking about? Lover boy?" Haymitch said before laughing. I glared at him. How would he know? I looked at Gale who just shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

"Okay, you two were neighbors in District 12 and you guys helped each other out okay? You guys are like brother and sister, okay?"

"That kind of is the real story but okay," Gale said. Haymitch nodded and we headed into his car—Haymitch and Gale in the front with me in the back.

"Listen kids, if he asks about your personal lives just be quiet and let me take care of it, okay?" Haymitch said in a serious tone. I nodded wondering what might be so important to Haymitch to not let us answer about our lives.

Haymitch drove up to a super fancy restaurant and we all exited the car. We made our way to the front of the restaurant to where an old man with a white beard was standing. Haymitch went and shook hands with him. _That must be Snow…._

"Guys, this is your grandfather, Cornelius Snow," Haymitch said, confirming my suspicion. I put a smile on my face and slowly put my hand out. He grabbed my hand forcefully and shook it.

"Um…Hi. I'm Katniss," I said awkwardly.

"I already know that," Snow said before creepily smiling. I pulled my hand out of his and took a step back to stand next to Gale.

"And whom might this be?" Cornelius said staring at Gale. Gale took his hand out and shook Snow's hand just like I did previously.

"I'm Gale. Katniss' friend?"

"_Friend?_ Only friends?" Snow questioned skeptically. I didn't know what to say so luckily, Haymitch stepped in.

"Yeah, they've been friends for years now. Gale has a really sweet girlfriend, you should meet her," Haymitch said as he led us inside the building.

"I would love too, but you know, I am a busy man. How about Katniss? Anybody important in her life?" Snow said. _Why was he so curious about me? _I looked up and saw that Snow was looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down in the seat that I had pulled out for myself. The waitress soon came took our order.

I looked at Haymitch and my "grandfather" who were engaged in a serious conversation. I decided to ignore them and looked at Gale. In a quiet, low voice I whispered to him.

"How awkward…"

"I know right. Your uncle is one creep. I would never let Madge meet _him_," Gale said, a little louder than intended. I looked at Snow, making sure he didn't hear. Luckily, he didn't look like he heard what Gale just said.

The waitress soon brought back our food. The sound of talking was soon replaced with the sound of forks and knifes clattering on the plates.

"Katniss, how old are you?" Snow asked. I looked at Gale with my best "Oh My God" look. Why did Snow want to know so much. I looked at Haymitch not knowing whether or not I should answer the question. Haymitch must have understood what I was thinking because he nodded.

"I'm a senior…" I said.

"I would love it if you could meet someone with me," he stated.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea…" Haymitch said.

"Nonsense! I'm sure they will get along just fine!"

"Ummm…." I said, looking at Gale for help, who offered none.

"Great! It is settled! I will pick you up tomorrow around six-o-clock," He said with a smile on his face. I felt my eyes popping out of my head. Tomorrow? At six-o-clock? That was around the same time I was going out with Peeta….

"Um… Is it possible to change the date?" I asked timidly.

"Whatever for? Just cancel your plans!" Snow said. I felt myself rolling my eyes—there was no getting out of this one. Only one thing went through my head: _How would I tell Peeta?_

**CLiffyyy! Lol **

**Okay please read this. I have a couple questions that I really need answers for lol **

**Should I make a one shot on how to help your story get more readers? **

**Out of curiosity, Mitt Romney or Barak Obama? Lol Ive ben watching the debates lately, and they are actually super interesting! So who do you guys think will win?**

**Whats the difference between and and live journal…?**

**What will Katniss do?**

**Are the long shout outs in the beginning annoying? Lol please be honest because if you guys are annoyed then I can stop. It will save all of us time but if you guys like them then that's fine. **

**Do emoji's show here? **

**Next, is I put a picture of Mason on my profile lol **

**Pleaseee Answer the questions and REVIEW please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I decided that instead, I would have shout outs at the begging, and all the authors note at the bottom. **

**That's for the future though, I cant give shout outs right now because Im in a rush, sorry.**

**The only shout out goes to my beta, Josh4eva3, for being awesome and editing this for me. If anyone reading this chapter needs a beta, I would recommend her. **

**I don't own Hunger Games**

**Chapter 10**

**Finnick's POV**

It took about ten minutes to drive to the restaurant. I parked the car and went to open the door for Annie. Annie smiled and stepped out of the car and took a hold of my arm. We walked to the restaurant. Because I had forgotten to make a reservation and it was packed, since it was dinner, I ended up flirting my way into getting a table for Annie and me. The waitress led Annie and me to the table and we both sat down. The waitress handed out the menus, batted her ugly eyelashes at me multiple times and left.

"Ug, what an annoying waitress," Annie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw, is Annie jealous?"

"No, she was just annoying," Annie said as she picked up the menu and opened it.

"It's okay, she has nothing on you babe," I said. I watched Annie's face turn bright red and a smile replaced her frown. The waitress soon came back and took our orders. I made sure not to devote any of my attention to the waitress and instead fondled Annie the whole time, making Annie extremely happy.

"So how was your day today?" I asked her, attempting to start a conversation.

"Johanna and I bought new cars today and I love mine! Then we went and got ice cream and guess who we saw?"

"Katniss?" I asked. I remember Katniss saying something about her going to an ice cream shop today.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"She told me," I simply said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Anyways, we saw Katniss and a guy! Can you believe it? I couldn't either but do you know what Johanna wanted to do? Johanna wanted to follow them! Of course, I tricked her and didn't let her!" Annie said with a big smile—the smile she wore when she was proud of herself. I smiled back, knowing Annie was about to start one of her adorable rants.

I allowed Annie to ramble about how rude it was of Johanna until the waitress came and presented us with our food.

"Here you go, if you need anything, and I mean _anything,_just holler," She said with a wink. She turned around and swayed her hips as she walked away. I knew Annie would comment on this but before I let her. I bent my neck down and kissed her on the lips—causing her to forget about the waitress.

**Katniss's POV**

I left the restaurant, my mind still thinking about how I would tell Peeta. Could I tell him that I had to meet someone with my grandpa? Or should I just make something up? Snow's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Okay Katniss, six o' clock sharp…and wear something pretty, not like what you're wearing now," Snow said as his eyes traveled up and down my body, making me self-conscious.

"I'm sure she will, thank you for the dinner but we must get going. I have to enroll the kids in school today,"

"If I may, what school will Katniss be enrolled in?" Snow asked. I rolled my eyes; this could not get any creepier.

"I will be sending them both to Panem High School," Haymitch answered.

"Great choice Haymitch! My bloodline has to have the best education," Snow said holding his head high and a smile on his face.

"Yes, they both will. But anyway, I must really get going, good-bye Snow," Haymitch said before turning around and heading toward the car.

"Shot gun!" I yelled and ran to the front of the car. I stuck my hand out and grabbed the handle to the door.

"Not fair! You had a head start!" Gale complained.

"Or you're just a sore loser," I said with a smirk. We all got in the car and the tension soon built.

"Okay, why does that creep want me to go with him tomorrow?" I asked Haymitch.

"He wants to use you to merge his company with another big company in the Capitol," Haymitch answered.

"And how is he gonna do that? Who do I have to meet?"

"That, I don't know. But I suggest going with him tomorrow. You have no idea the power he has."

"Okay and so, if I go and he asks questions?"

"Then make your answer as neutral as possible," Haymitch said. I nodded and Haymitch parked the car in the driveway.

"Anyway, I'm going to call the school and go to sleep. G'night," Haymitch said as he let us inside the house. I nodded and headed up stairs to my room with Gale right behind me. I walked into my room and shut the door, not knowing Gale had followed me into my room.

"You're not going to sleep and neither am I so let's actually do something," he said as he jumped onto my bed. I closed the door behind him and went to change my clothes. I grabbed a pair of knee high shorts and a tank top and went to my closet to change.

I came out and saw that Gale had made himself comfortable. He was sitting on my bed, remote in his hands and flipping through the channels.

"So, nice dinner eh?" Gale asked tauntingly.

"Ugh what a creep. He wouldn't leave me alone!" I complained.

"Don't you think I noticed?" He asked.

"Now I have to cancel my plans and go—"

"Cancel your plans? What plans did you have?" Gale asked. I should not have said that. I felt my face heat up and looked to the ground.

"I was going out with someone," I simply stated, pretending like it was no big deal.

"And that someone is? Wait why do I even need to ask, its probably lover boy."

"What am I going to tell him?" I asked, furiously tugging the hair tie out of my hair.

"Um… tell him that you're sick or something."

"Would that work?" I asked.

"If you make yourself sound like a good liar, which you probably can't."

"How about through text…?"

"I guess, but you should probably send it tomorrow," Gale said.

"Yeah sure easy, now what should we do?"

"I vote horror movie," Gale said as he jumped off my bed and went to look for a horror movie. He came back with _The Devil._

Throughout the whole movie, I held onto my blanket and would hide my eyes when the scary parts came. When the movie was over, Gale retreated to his room. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. The movie had scared me so I went to Gales room.

I marched into his room, not caring whether or not he was asleep.

"Wake up, I'm scared," I announced. Gale's hands soon came up to rub his eyes.

"So you had to wake me up?" Gale grumbled.

"Yes and you have to do something about it," I stated.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who suggested watching a scary movie,"

"You are so annoying sometimes," Gale grumbled as he slowly rose from his bed. "What do you want to do?"

"Hm…Let's go to Peeta's house!" I suggested with a smile on my face.

"Katniss, you do realize that it's the middle of the night, they're probably sleeping by now," Gale said.

"You're no fun," I said. I walked out of his room, leaving him to his sleep. I looked at the time; it was 2:30 am. I wondered if Prim is awake… I picked up my phone and dialed Prim's number. Prim answered on the first ring.

"Katniss! Finally!"

"Hey little duck."

"How are you? How's the capitol?"

"It's good, everything's great."

"How's Gale? How's Uncle Haymitch? Are there any cute guys?"

"Whoa slow down. Gale and Haymitch are fine."

"You forgot about the third question…" Prim said dejectedly.

"Yes there are lots of cute guys. How about you? How's mom?"

"Moms fine, she works at the hospital now."

"That's great, how are you and Rory?" I said with a smile on my face. Prim and Rory had liked each other since they were small and Gale and I often teased them about it.

"I'm going to see him soon!" Prim answered. I could almost hear the smile forming on her face.

"That's great then! Well, I won't hold you up then, have fun!"

"Okay thanks! You too! Talk to you later," Prim said before hanging up. I put my phone back on the nightstand and looked at the clock. It was now 2:50. I laid back down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. I tossed and turned but failed to fall asleep.

I got out of my bed. I had tossed and turned for roughly 40 minutes—it was 3:27 now. I decided that since I probably wouldn't fall asleep I might as well go outside for a walk. I changed into a pair of sweatpants, hoodie and boots and slowly went outside. I plugged my headphones and listened to the music playing on my phone in order to distract me.

I walked wherever my feet would take me—and that happened to be a club. The club's music was blaring through the stereo sounds and I could practically see the building vibrate. I took another look at it before deciding to walk away. As I walked away, I heard a car approaching. I clutched my phone and stopped walking, watching as the car slowed down and stopped. The car rolled down the windows.

"It's only me Katniss," I heard. I looked inside the window and saw Peeta and a very drunk Johanna in the back.

"Want a lift?" He asked. I nodded and stepped into the passenger seat.

"Whose car is this?" I asked.

"It's Johanna's. Since I had to pick her up, I took her car you know…just in case she throws up," Peeta answered.

"Oh."

"So why are you out alone walking in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied.

"Its dangerous to be out alone in the middle of the night," he said.

"I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say. So where are Finnick and Annie?"

"They're screwing," Peeta said as he turned the car. I stayed quiet until Peeta spoke again.

"Want to hang with me or should I take you home?"

"I will…hang with you," I said.

"Okay, let's drop off Johanna and we can go get breakfast or something."

"Go to breakfast without me?" Johanna said slurring her words. Both Peeta and I decided not to answer her questions and instead stayed quiet.

"That is so…" And before Johanna could finish her sentence, she threw up all over the back seat.

"And this is why I didn't take my car," Peeta said. Luckily, we just reached their house. Peeta carefully helped Johanna out of the car, and into her house. I followed them into the house and I was going to follow them upstairs, except Peeta stopped me.

"You'll see my room when its clean and plus Annie and Finnick are still going at it, so we're just going to go if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah that's more than fine," I said. Peeta took hold of my hand and led me to his car. He went around the car and opened my door for me before he walked around the car to get into his seat. He slowly pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Okay, where to?"

"Nowhere fancy," I replied. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was 4:45.

"I don't think anywhere "fancy" is exactly open at this time," Peeta said with a cheeky smile on his face.

He drove us to a bakery. When I walked in, the aroma permeated through out the room and my mouth watered for something to eat.

"How the heck did you discover this place?" I asked him, still eyeing the muffins.

"Google," Peeta replied. I rolled my eyes, I should have thought of that earlier.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I want a chocolate muffin!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Anything to drink?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"2 chocolate muffins and tea—no sugar," Peeta ordered. I reached into my back pocket to pay but Peeta's hand stopped me.

"It's on me," He said. I gave him a questioning look.

"I can pay for myself," I told Peeta.

"I know you can," Peeta said. He laced his fingers through my own and gripped my hand strongly, preventing me from reaching my money. Peeta took our stuff for us and we went to sit down. He passed my muffin toward me and I eagerly reached out for it.

"So re you going to give me a real reason why you're out, alone, in the middle of the night?" He asked. I looked down; I didn't want to tell him a movie had scared me so I settled on lying.

"I had one too many energy drinks?" I said, my voice sounding unsure of itself. Peeta looked at my skeptically.

"Liar. We all know you're the world's worst liar ever," Peeta said with a slight smile forming on his face.

"Fine, I watched a movie and didn't want to sleep after it," I said. It wasn't a lie…it just wasn't the complete truth.

"Whatever you say Katniss," Peeta said. He picked up the wrappers from our eaten food and threw them away. He once again took hold of my hand and we walked out the shop.

"Where to now?" Peeta asked looking around the streets.

"Let's just walk on the sidewalk," I suggested and he nodded.

**Df aegbdfsjkgbsdf**

**Well that's chapter 10! **

**I actually haven't decided on who Katniss will be meeting and I need your help! Review with your answer please **

**Mason**

**Cato**

**Marvel **

**Finnick**

**Peeta**

**Someone new. **

**To be honest, Im leaning toward Mason or Cato, but I like to do what you guys want! **

**I will have lemons in one of the soon upcoming chapters, and it will be a big one too. All credit goes to Josh4eva3 for the awesome lemons that will be coming up! **

**Okay, Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres Chapter 11!**

**I dont know if you can see this though... I tried posting it yesterday but fanfiction was being a b*tch and it wouldnt show up. But here it is anyways :) **

**As I mentioned, I have added lemons in here. But, I did not write them. Both Lemon scenes were written by my **_**fantastic**_** beta: **_**Josh4eva**_**. And she did an AWSOME job. For reals, it was exactly what I had hoped for. **

**So, She gets most of the credit for this chapter and ALL credit for the lemon scenes. It's pretty awesome eh? What beta willingly writes for their "client" even though they have their own stories and other stories to beta? **

**For real's, I have actually spoken to lots of betas and none of them are as dedicated as her. So if anyone wants a beta, go to her. **

**As I said in my previous chapter, I will start giving the review shout outs in the begging, and all my own authors notes at the end. **

**But, once again, I cant thank you awesome reviewers out there. I have a crazy test I need to study for so I need to post this ASAP and get back to studying. **

**This chapter is 5000 words, one of my longest chapters. **

**Nobody POV (At the end of Finnick&Annies date)**

Annie opened the door, and made her was to her bedroom with Finnick right behind her. She got into her bedroom, and collapsed on her bed. Finnick soon came to join Annie on the bed. He placed his legs astride her waist, and leaned down to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked in a soft, alluring tone.

Finnick smiled into her mouth and broke the kiss, instead moving his lips to her ear and saying with a smirk, "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it."

With a final tug, her jeans came off and pooled around her ankles, left forgotten on the floor as she stepped out of them, now only in her thong and button-down shirt. A cold finger snapped the elastic of the waistband and she pushed her body forward into his.

Smirking, he unbuttoned her collar and ignored her pitiful whine as he slid her hair free of a ponytail.

Her own hands fumbled with his shirt, and he laughed, a deep throaty sound that caused her heart to accelerate.

In a few seconds, both were left standing in the warm room in their underwear. Annie, it transpired, had not been wearing a bra under the shirt.

Finnick's hands slowly snaked down to her womanhood and inserted one finger through the thong. The material and finger both rubbing triggered something in Annie and with a moan she thrust herself forward. Finnick laughed again, this one more of a chuckle, at the predictability of his girlfriend. Her bare chest rubbed against his as he pulled her drawers down impatiently, Annie doing likewise with his.

Not one to waste time, Finnick pushed into her with a rough thrust, and the momentum sent them both crashing to the ground, a small shriek escaping Annie as his weight fell on top of hers without leaving her pussy once. Grabbing his length between her hands and pushing it into her more, Annie arched her back and let Finnick's hands slip over her breasts, the sweat erasing any friction that could have occurred.

Her slim stomach clenched as she climaxed, her walls tightening around his cock, and with a small whimper akin to the one before she dug her hands into the carpet they were lying on, almost as if invisible restraints were holding and forcing her down.

Finnick felt an orgasm of his own building as Annie squirmed beneath him. With one deep groan and a thrust, he too came and then dipped his lips to Annie's lips for a kiss.

Hair stuck to both of their foreheads, plastered down with sweat. Finnick tenderly swept hers out of her eyes, grinning as she panted from the exertion.

Both of their minds, tuned into one, thought the same thing at the same time: Bliss.

_**Katniss' POV**_

I walked down the street, my hand clutching Peeta's. A cold gust of air came and I shivered; Peeta must have noticed because he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me.

"I'm okay, I have my sweater," I said. He was only wearing a t-shirt under and I didn't want him to freeze.

"No really, I saw you shiver," he said, pushing his jacket further into my hands. I acquiesced his demands, and put the jacket on.

"Thanks," I muttered to him and he nodded. I slipped my arms through the jacket, which was much bigger than my size—but at the moment, I didn't care. I let his smell engulf me. I resist the urge to shove my nose into the jacket and sniff it. Even though it was tempting, that would be weird.

"Only two more days 'till school. Yay," Peeta said caustically.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just am," I said.

"Time to get you to bed," Peeta said.

"Why?"

"You're yawning like crazy," Peeta said with a smile on his face. I hadn't even realized I was yawning until he mentioned it to me. He spun me around and we headed back to his car. Like a gentleman, he held the car door open for me and I sat down. He sped to his side of the car and got in.

We reached my house in little to no time. Before opening the door and leaving, I turned my head and kissed him. I knew that my lips were probably the opposite of his soft and plump lips—mine were extremely chapped. I made a mental note to ask Madge to get my chap stick.

I leaned forward to press my lips harder on his, as if that would help. My mouth was open and he took advantage of that. His tongue was halfway through my mouth when something interrupted us. I heard a car honk and I jumped back, hitting my head on the top of the car.

"Shit!" I cried. I looked out the window; Haymitch was sitting in his car with his hands up—trying to act innocent. He rolled down his window and I slowly opened his door.

"No lips sucking while I'm in sight!" He said. Before I could yell back at him, he sped out and sped down the lane.

"Bastard," I muttered. I looked back at Peeta, who was trying not to laugh.

"You're so adorable when your mad," he said.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, so tonight at 7:30?"

"Crap!" I said. I don't even know why swear words are spilling out of my mouth today—I normally don't curse, but I felt like now they were necessary.

"Listen Peeta, I am so sorry. My grandpa is taking me today and—"

"No its fine, don't worry about it. We can go a different time,"

"I'm so sorry, its just my uncle says I have to listen to my grandfather and—"

"Katniss, stop rambling, its fine," Peeta stressed out. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Thank you for understanding, you're the best," I said earnestly.

"You are too babe," he said, smiling. I nodded at him and stepped outside his car. I quickly thanked him for the ride and for breakfast before heading to the front door. I fumbled with the key but I eventually got in. I tripped on my way to my bedroom but I couldn't care less. As soon as I got to my room, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

_**(Still Katniss POV)**_

"Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!" I heard someone say.

"Katniss you're already late, come on," I heard the person say again. I shoved my head deeper into the pillow, trying to block out the noise. But instead of yelling, the person grabbed my blanket off me, allowing the cold air to get to me. I shot up out of bed.

"What?!" I screeched at Gale, who was trying not to smile.

"Hurry up! You only have 35 minutes until the freak gets here! Madge is waiting for you so she can help you get ready," Gale said. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 5:25. I jumped out of bed.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"Katniss, chill. Madge wants you to shower. She's eating right now and she'll be up when you're done," Gale said. I glared at him before grabbing a towel off the chair and rushing into the bathroom.

The water was hot and relaxing, but I couldn't linger there for too much. I hurried through the shower and stepped out. I wrapped a bathrobe around myself and stepped out.

Madge was on my bed on her phone. She looked up at me and quickly got off the bed.

"Finally! Gale told me your grandfather wanted you dressed in something "pretty" and your uncle called him to see where you would be going. Your grandfather told your uncle it will be a crazy party so you need to dress like you fit in," Madge said, taking a gulp of air afterwards.

She reached for a bag and pulled out two things I hated: A strapless push up bra with a matching pair of panties. The bra was red with black lace and the panties were the same.

"Before you argue, remember that your uncle said that you have to listen to whatever your grandpa says, and your grandpa said to look pretty and party-ish and its my job to make you look like that," Madge said. Sensing that I lost the argument without even arguing, I went to the bathroom to put it on. I put my bathrobe back on and walked out to Madge.

"I decided I would let you have some say in this, what do you want to wear?" Madge said holding up two hangers with clothes hanging on them.

The first one was a blue dress that showed the sides of your body. The second option was a bustier and shorts that look shorter than underwear. I pointed at the dress, deciding I would wear that.

"Perfect! I wanted you to choose that! Now sit down and let me do your hair and make up," Madge said. She pushed me into a chair and brought out bags of make up. She ran to my bathroom and in less than thirty seconds she came out with a hair blower.

It took her roughly ten minutes to finish my hair and make up. I checked the time; it was 5:45.

"Okay, that's good for ten minutes, now hurry and go change!" Madge handed me the dress and a pair of open toe black heels. I groaned, knowing the heels would be the worse part of the outfit.

I changed into the dress and slipped them onto my feet, resisting the urge to look at the mirror.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" Madge announced before opening the door.

"Look at yourself Katniss, you look sexy," Madge said, prolonging the "e" in "Sexy". She turned me and made me face the mirror. I analyzed myself from top to bottom. My hair was curled into soft ringlets and I had smokey eye make up. I had light blush with plump, light pink collared lips. The bra had made my chest look like it was huge, almost as big as Madge. My chest was practically spilling out of the dress. It outlined all of my curves and showed a lot of skin. I had to admit, I did look good. **(Picture on Profile)**

"You look great!" Madge exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks, you truly outdid yourself," I said smiling. Then I paused thoughtfully. "But what if I'm the only one dressed like a slut?"

"I thought of that! Thus, I got you this," Madge grabbed something and pushed it in my direction. I held it up to see what it was—it was a trench coat.

"Wow, you actually did a fantastic job. And I'm not just saying that," I said, making Madge smile. Before Madge could reply, I heard a honking outside. It was six o' clock, so it must be Snow. I put the jacket on; I did not want Snow to see my body. I carefully walked downstairs, grabbing my wallet and phone with me. Gale was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

"Be careful, and remember what Haymitch said," Gale said.

"Yup," I said, popping the "P" before stepping outside. I walked in slow strides to Snow's car to prevent tripping and looking like a fool. I take a breath and open the door.

"Hurry up," Snow said coldly. I sat down in the passenger seat and he sped off, probably faster than the speed limit, but I was not going to bring that up.

"Did anyone help you get ready?" Snow asked, eyeing me up and down. _Pervert._

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly.

"Whom?"

"Madge—Gale's girlfriend,"

"Remind me to pay her," Snow said. I didn't know how to respond so I stayed quiet and Snow continued speaking.

"I am taking you to a club now where you will be meeting a wonderful young man. You kids are going to have some fun, while I will discuss with his parents about serious business,"

"Okay?" I said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"You are to listen to everything he says and I have spoken to your friend, what's his name?"

"Gale…?" I said. Gale and Madge were the only friends of mine he knew, and since he used the word "his", I concluded that he was referring to Gale.

"Yes! Fine young man, he will be picking you up around 8," Snow said, stopping the car. He pulled his wallet out and handed me a couple hundreds. My jaw almost dropped—_almost._ I felt bad accepting money from everyone, especially when I knew Prim wasn't living as luxurious as I was.

"This is to cover your expenses, but I doubt you'll have to use it. I'm sure he will pay," He said, tossing the money onto my lap. He stopped the car and unlocked the door. I could tell because of the sound in the background, that we were most likely at the club.

"Just order yourself a drink and wait, I know you have a fake I.D. and I applaud you for having one. Go and wait and he will come to you, I will have people disguised in the club watching you. Understood everything I said?" He said. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. I moved my hand toward the handle.

"Take that hideous trench coat off before you go, I do not want you screwing this up for me and I'm sure that if your dressed like that, you will," I looked at him one more time, before hesitantly taking my trench coat off. Without the coat, I felt naked. I practically jumped out of the car so his eyes wouldn't be able to see me. I walked as fast as I could to the entrance of the club, feeing his eyes burning holes in my back.

Once I was inside the club, I felt somewhat relieved that I wasn't in his presence anymore. I walked around, lucky that most everyone at the club was dressed either similar or worse than me.

I stood there, alone, like a loser, not knowing what to do for a minute or so until I felt someone thrust his pelvis into my back. I felt someone's hot breath on my ear.

"Looks like either way, we are going to end up together huh Kitty Cat?" Cato said, using the nickname that had developed when we were dating.

I didn't know how to respond, especially with Snow's threat in my mind, "_I do not want you screwing this up for me…"_

"Trust me, we won't. This is just for the time being," I said, keeping my body as still as possible. Snow said that people were watching me and I didn't doubt it.

"Well, I'm going to take advantage, even if it's just the time being. You pretty much have to listen to me, and then when this is all over, you'll forget your boyfriend and will be crawling back to me," Cato said grinding his package into me.

"Maybe I'll listen to you now, but trust me, I wouldn't ever leave Peeta for you."

"Whatever you sat, Kitty. By the way, you look sexy. Like super sexy. Why did you never dress like that when we were dating, we could have had some serious fun."

"Maybe I didn't want to have 'serious fun'."

"I'm sure you didn't," He said. He was hard-core grinding into me now. His hands were on my hips and he was moving me with his body. I really didn't want to do this, it was boring and I would much rather be with Peeta. I laughed at myself, it had only been 45 minutes and I was already bored out of my mind.

I looked around, looking at the people. Normally, it wouldn't be super crowded around 7, but since it was Saturday, it was. My eyes kept wandering past the cast until I saw a familiar face—Peeta. I felt my heart speed up, he saw me dancing with Cato! What if he thought I was cheating on him!? His blue eyes were almost black now and his jaw was tense.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I told Cato and hurried off away from him. I found the first call girl I could find.

"Listen! Here's about…." I counted the money Snow gave me. "Here's $520 if you can distract that man over there," I said. Her nametag said, "Glimmer" and she looked stupid, so I'm sure she would do it.

"No problem," she said taking the money out of her hand and fixing her bra to make her tits looks bigger. I quickly forgot about them and rushed over to where I found Peeta.

I found Finnick before I found Peeta.

"Finnick! Where's Peeta?!"

"Don't know, but he was mad," Finnick said, smiling. He grabbed his drink and took another gulp of it.

"Hey Kat, could you drive him home? I don't want to deal with him until I have some fun with Annie," Finnick said.

"Nope, I don't have my car, looks like were taking the one you came in, " I said before searching for Peeta again. I saw him in a corner with a drink in his hand, and a girl in his lap giving him a lap dance. My eyes narrowed in on the girl and I rushed over to get her away from him. I pushed her out of his lap and grabbed his arm forcefully, pulling him with me.

"What's wrong babe, I was just having fun," he said, slightly annoyed.

"No you weren't, you're just doing that to get back at me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, Anyways, you should get back to your _grandfather_." I glared at him, resisting the urge to slap him across the face and I walked away. Two can play at that game.

I walked to Cato, who was still dancing with the call girl. I thanked the call girl before taking her spot dancing on him.

"What's this? Katniss came back crawling to me," Cato said with a smirk.

"No, I have to stay with you for another…15 minutes,"

"Or we could go back to mine and have some fun," Cato suggested.

"Yeah right," I said, reaching my hand out to take his drink from him. Not even caring what it is, I gulped it all in one shot.

"Never knew you were quite the drinker,"

"I'm not."

"We'll it sure looks like you are," he said, smirking. I took a quick glance to the clock; it was 8:04, meaning my time with him was over.

"Okay well, times up, bye," I said before pulling my phone out and dialing Gale's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yeah?" Gale replied.

"You almost here?"

"Yeah I'm outside," Gale said, and with that, I hung up and made my way outside to where his car was. Gale was driving and Madge was in the passenger seat, meaning I would be in the back.

I opened the door and sat down.

"Woah, Katniss, what happened to your jacket?" Madge inquired.

"Snow," I said under my breath. This was somehow funny to Madge because she collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Well aren't one of you guys going to offer me a jacket? I'm kind of freezing over here," I retorted.

"Here," Madge said, throwing a jacket back at me. I lunged for it and wrapped it around myself.

When we got home, the first thing I did was take off the stupid heels. Then, without bothering to change, I collapsed onto my bed. Madge and Gale didn't spare any time, because not a minute after I got on my bed, they barged into my room.

"So who was it?" Madge asked.

"How was it?" Gale asked.

"Was it fun?" Madge asked.

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying," I muttered, reaching for the TV remote.

"Just answer the questions!" Madge exclaimed.

"Well, firstly, it was Cato,"

"CATO?" Both Madge and Gale exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah I know right?" I said. My phone soon vibrated, I looked at it to see that Peeta as calling. I quickly rejected it and went back to Gale and Madge. I kept telling them details of my afternoon—except I didn't mention that I saw Peeta. My phone kept ringing, when I finally decided to check it, I saw I had many missed calls and texts from Peeta. Most of the texts had something along the lines of "Could you answer?"

Instead of calling him, I texted him back.

(**Katniss/**_Peeta)_

_**What?**_

_Can you answer my calls please?_

**Cant, Im busy.**

_Okay, can you come over when ur not "busy"_

**Sure, Ill be there in an hour.**

To be honest, I wasn't busy and if I wanted to, I could have gone to his house right now. But I decided to wait.

It was a long wait.

After an hour had passed, I put my coat on over my dress and slipped into a pair of converse. I still felt to lazy to get dressed except I didn't want to wear those dumb heels.

"I'm leaving to Peeta's," I yelled, knowing Madge and Gale would hear me.

"Okay," Madge yelled back. I grabbed the keys and made my way to my car.

The ride to Peeta's felt extremely short, but that didn't matter to me. I drove up to his driveway, noticing that only his car was there…was he alone?

I took my time collecting my bad and keys before making my way to the front door. I gave two hasty knocks and stood back. Luckily, it didn't take Peeta long before coming to answer the door.

"Was starting to think you'd bail," Peeta said, stepping aside to let me in.

"Nope," I said.

"Want to see my room?" Peeta said and I nodded. I could see that he was trying to avoid the real reason I was here. He probably wanted to talk about the club.

He opened his door and I took a moment to observe his bedroom. It had a large, black bed in the middle. The window was to the side and I'm sure that if it was sunny outside, then it'd be bright in this room. I looked around, observing everything else.

I could definitely tell that it was Peeta's room; it practically had his name written all over it.

"So how was spending time with your _grandfather_?" He said, snorting.

"You're totally over exaggerating," I said back to him.

"Not really. You tell me you have to be with your grandfather but then I see you at the club practically fucking another guy?"

"I'm not even going to argue with you about this," I said, making my way to the door.

**Nobody's POV**

"Why not? Why did you have to lie about this? You couldn't have spared me to tell me the truth?" Peeta said.

"I'm leaving!" Katniss cried, storming towards the door. Before she had reached her target, however, a strong hand caught her wrist. All struggling and resistance was futile in Peeta's grip and soon Katniss found herself pinned against the wall, held there by Peeta. He snatched her lips in his, their tongues battling for dominance, lips coursing over each other in a flurry of passion. As an automatic gesture Katniss' legs wrapped around his waist, her arms locking behind his neck so she was completely helpless to whatever he chose to do. He smirked into the kiss and won the war in their mouths, aroused by the whimper Katniss made as he slid one hand across her back and one to the waistband of her jeans. As the cold palm of his hand lifted her top up and rested against the place where stomach met pelvis, she moaned and kissed him harder than before. In response he ran his tongue over her lower lip, relishing in the sound she made and then broke contact with her lips. As she groaned he plunged one finger into her waiting core, fucking her roughly.

"Peeta…" Katniss said, now free to speak.

"Yes, Katniss?" Peeta said, massing her clit with his thumb.

"The door…is it locked?"

"Locked and bolted, babe," Peeta said, grinning as Katniss bucked forward onto his hand.

Adding another finger into her womanhood, he let his other hand sneak up her back and undid her bra. In a few seconds, he lifted her top up over her head and then slid the bra off after it. She smacked him on the arm with an indignant "Peeta!" but soon found herself not really caring, especially as he bit down on the sharp angle of her collarbone. The sensation threw her over the edge and she squirmed underneath him, still trapped between the wall and her boyfriend. His mouth went to her nipples and bit one. She gasped at his roughness – not that she was complaining. She did likewise for him, running a hand down his stomach muscles and undoing his belt.

With a sharp twist they were both away from the wall and Katniss was being pressed into soft pillows and a blanket, his weight on top of hers. Somewhere along the way he had become naked, and looking back Katniss saw a heap of his clothing on the floor. Her thighs parted as he rid her of clothing and underwear alike, and as he sank into her with no hesitation they both groaned. His hands steadied her hips as he pushed in and out of her, fast and rough, barely time for them both to breath in between thrusts.

Katniss was so wet that there was no friction whilst they fucked and Peeta felt her pussy heat up around his cock.

"Peeta!" With a moan of his name, she climaxed over him and lay panting and sweaty.

Slowly removing himself from her, Peeta crouched down at the end of the bed. A wicked smile played on his lips as he prepared for the next part of Katniss' torture.

She had barely had enough time to recover before his tongue dived into her, nibbling and sucking and licking at different parts of her pussy. All the while his hands played with her inner thighs, a sensation she had never dreamed of being so arousing.

One last thought crossed her mind as she felt heat build between her legs: _What sweet torture_.

After a couple rounds of mind-blowing sex, Katniss and Peeta lay naked in Peeta's bed.

"That'll teach you from grinding on Cato again," Peeta said, spitting out Cato's name like if it was venom. He brought his arms up and placed them around her waist, involuntary thrusting into her back.

"If that's the reaction I get every time I get near him…" Katniss started off, forgetting how to end her sentence. Katniss turned herself around, so that she was now facing him.

"No really, I don't want you near him," Peeta said, staring down at her.

"You're so hot when your jealous," Katniss said playfully back. Her fingers began trailing down his abs, slightly teasing him.

"You're unbelievable," Peeta said, rolling his eyes.

"I think I should return the favor," Katniss said suggestively. She sat up and pulled him up with her. She forced him to stand on the wall behind her. She slowly sank to her knees and looked up at him. Slowly, she lent forward and took his tip into her mouth. She gave slow, taunting kisses on his length, causing him to whimper.

She then lent forward and put her mouth around as much as she could. Peeta's hands came and gripped the back o her head, pulling her closer. He bucked forward into her mouth and she kept sucking harder until he released.

"Can I come in?" Finnick said while banging on the door.

"Go away," Peeta yelled back.

"I'm only here to deliver important information for Katniss! I'm coming in!" Finnick announced.

"No!" Peeta said, but it was too late. Finnick had barged in on both of Peeta and Katniss' naked forms.

"Woah—Peeta's finally getting laid, don't let me disturb it. I thought you guys were having fun, but I should have guessed it! I mean, you guys weren't really quiet. Anyways, Gale and Madge are wondering when your coming home, I'm telling them you're spending the night," Finnick announced, not noticing the glares both Katniss and Peeta were sending.

"Whatever, now GET OUT!" Peeta yelled, startling Finnick. Finnick backed away and left.

"I thought you said the door was locked?" Katniss asked, breathing heavily.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," Peeta said, making his way to the bed. Katniss joined him. It felt like déjà vu.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," Katniss announced.

"G'night Katniss," Peeta said, putting his arms back around Katniss's waist.

"G'night Peeta."

**One thing for those of you reading my other fanfiction, **_**Fighting Harder, **_**it has been adopted by **_**Keeta4ever**_**. I feel like I did a good job chosing who adopted it. She rocks the story; ten thousand times better than I did. So go check it out! **

**Well that's chapter 11! **

**Did you guess that it would be Katniss would meet up with Cato? **

**I understand many of you wanted Peeta, but I needed a central conflict, which is why I chose Cato. Sorry **

**Is the length too long? **

**What did you guys think of the lemons? Good Bad? Let me know in a review!**

**Please Review and Let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Just like I said in previous chapters, I will put shout out's up and little notes up here and my notes and questions at the bottom **

**The only shout out I have is to my wonderful beta, Cordelia Rose, who used to be Josh4eva3. They're the same wonderful people **

**I messaged all of the reviewers which is why I wont be needing this right now. **

**Thank you all for reviewing/following/favoring my story. It really makes my day, a lot.**

**I would like to apologize. I know, its been a long time since an update, but like I said before, I had finals. THANK YOU ALL FOR WISHING ME GOOD LUCK **

**But thank you so much for bearing with me and sticking with me.**

**Just a fun fact I noticed: Everyone on fanfiction is super nice. I LOVE it! You guys are so sweet and encouraging **

**Also, Im making Peeta taller than Katniss. **

**And last but not least, my previous story, A Different Quarter Quell has been adopted by I love peeta7985. I would love it if you could check it out!**

**Chapter 12**

**Katniss' POV**

I woke up feeling relaxed and revived. Fluffy blankets engulfed my nude body. Traces of what happened yesterday soon came flooding back to my mind.

Snow. Club. Cato. Peeta. Text. Room. Sex. Finnick.

I had slept with Peeta. I didn't know whether to consider this a good thing… I looked over at Peeta, who for the first time, did not wake up before me. I slowly tried to wiggle myself out of his arms, except all he did was tighten them around my waist, leaving me practically helpless. I turned over to look at him and saw he was containing a smile, or in other words, he was awake.

"I know you're awake," I said, smiling. Peeta must have heard me because he shifted his face into the pillow.

"'Kay then, I'm just going to go visit Finnick then," I said. I pulled away from him, once again, attempting to free myself from his iron-like grip. However, instead of only pulling me back this time, he sprung to life and rolled himself on top of me. He started planting kisses from my jaw line to neck.

"Last night was amazing," he said to me.

"I proved my theory correct, you are as good in bed as you are at kissing," I said, arching my neck back in pleasure. He pulled away from me and sat up.

"Nice to know you think so," he said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and swung my legs over the side of his bed, completely forgetting I was naked. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and attempted to cover myself.

"Don't, you're beautiful," Peeta said softly, reassuring me. I kept my head down, knowing I was probably blushing. Even though I'm not one for cheesiness, sometimes being reassured helps. Peeta crept up and slid his arms around my still naked waist. He pressed himself into me, which indirectly informed me that he was naked as well.

"Not fair," I mumbled. I didn't really expect him to hear that, but he did.

"Not fair what?"

"You can't do that and expect me not to… you know," I said, slightly embarrassed to say the words.

"No, I don't know. Inform me," Peeta said with an arrogant smile on his face. I lightly hit his chest and reached for my clothes, ignoring his remark.

"Still waiting for an answer," He said.

"You can't look like that and expect me not to fuck you, especially because I need to get going right now," I said. Peeta's booming laughter shook the room.

"I would happily allow you to 'fuck me'," Peeta said as he started pulling his pants up his hips.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me," Peeta said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine, I love you, but I really need to get going," I said.

"And I love you too Katniss, more than anything else in the world," Peeta announced. I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't respond at all.

"Okay, I'm going to go get clothes from Annie or Johanna; I'm not walking out with these clothes," I said, ushering to the clothes I brought with me.

"No need to, you can use some of mine," Peeta said.

"Okay, give me the smallest thing you have," I ordered. He quickly disappeared into his closet and came back holding a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Smallest thing I have," he said. I nodded and slipped into his clothes. I first put on the shirt, which was still too big for me. I let the smell of his shirt take over me and did my best to resist the urge to sniff his clothes. I next put the shorts on, which were still too big. I tied it in the back so it would at least stay up.

"You look great," he said to me.

"Sure," I said.

"No seriously, you do."

He led me down the stairs and opened the door for me and I made my way out. But before I could even take one step, he grabbed my hand, twirled me around, and kissed me.

We soon broke apart and he looked down at me, making me feel small and vulnerable.

"Okay seriously, I don't like Cato and I don't want you near him,"

"Your over exaggerating, and either way, its not my call to make," I said.

"Well… at least try not to be with him any more than necessary?" he pleaded, and I nodded.

"I'm assuming that were not going to see each other until school starts?" Peeta said.

"Probably, but that's all right, only two days," I said and he nodded.

"Okay then, off you go, love you," Peeta mumbled quietly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Stop being so sad, its only two days Peeta," I said with a smile forming on your face.

"How am I supposed to last two whole days after last night!" Peeta said, his own smile as big as my own.

"Awh, my poor baby," I said. Just then Johanna walked in.

"Don't worry Brainless, if he gets a case of blue balls I'll be more than happy to help him out."

"As if," Peeta said.

"Okay well, I seriously need to go now. Bye," I said and took the step out and made my way toward my car.

The drive back home was quiet—mainly because I was the only one in the car. I opened the house door and made my way up the stairs. I wasn't sleepy, so I avoided going into my room and instead went straight to Gale's. The sight I saw was not a pleasant sight.

Madge was on her back, practically naked with Gale on top of her. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I closed the door and went back to my room. I theorized that soon, Madge and Gale would come in soon, especially because being walked in on when you're doing…that was an extreme mood killer.

It only took the two minutes to burst in through my door, this time, fully dressed.

"Sorry 'bout that," Madge said with a smile on her face.

"It's fine," I replied.

"How was your 'sleepover' with _'Annie'_," Madge said.

"It was fine," I replied.

"Come on, more details! Fine doesn't cut it," Madge said.

"Yeah Catnip! We want the details!" Gale said, imitating Madge's voice. Madge gave him a light slap across his chest and turned back to me.

"Is it just me, or does something smell sweaty in here?" Madge asked, wrinkling her nose and sniffing around. She first sniffed herself, then Gale, then me.

"Katniss…why do you smell sweaty…?" she asked.

"I took a jog?" I lied. I knew they didn't believe me because firstly, my statement sounded more of like a question; next, I'm a terrible liar.

"Sure you did," Gale said caustically.

"You also look different…" Madge said critically. I raised an eyebrow. How did I look different?

Madge's eyes looked up and down me about 100 times before she snapped her fingers together and pointed at me.

"There! That's it! Those aren't your clothes!"

"They are way to big for you. They're Peeta's aren't they?! " Madge exclaimed.

"Yeah, its really not that big of a deal…" I said.

"Yes! It is! He must really like you when he let you use his clothes!"

"Not necessarily Madge, I let many girls wear my clothes," Gale said in a joking manner.

"Yeah right, I know you're lying," Madge said, she continued again, "You are lying…right?"

"Of course babe, you're the only person that gets to wear my clothes," Gale said and this made Madge all smiley and giggly.

"Okay for real, why are you wearing his clothes, I mean, if you fell asleep in your own clothes why would you change last minute…unless…" Madge said. I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"No! You didn't!" she squealed. I was sure I looked like a tomato right now.

"What?!" Gale asked, obviously confused by Madge's random outburst.

"Oh my god you did!" Madge exclaimed before bouncing up and down on my bed and clapping her hands together.

"What'd she do?!"

"Gale! Are you stupid? She's sweaty and wearing Peeta's clothes! Which means…"

"Which means…?" Gale questioned back.

"Which means she had sex stupid! It's a good thing you look good," Madge scoffed jokingly.

"Well, in my defense, you guys are girls. Girls know this stuff, you could ask pretty much any guy and they wouldn't know," Gale announced arrogantly.

"Okay fine, but back to Katniss," Madge said and they turned at me.

"I don't know what your talking 'bout," I said, trying my best to make my lie believable.

"Liar," they both said.

"You should stop trying to lie, you suck at it," Gale said.

"Come on Katniss! What'd he do? Was he rough? Was he big? Tell me the details!"

"Yeah Katniss, I would really like to know if he's big," Gale said, once again, imitating Madge.

"Why would I tell you guys that?" I said rolling my eyes.

"So you did have sex with him?!" I could feel my face once again heat up.

"She did!" Madge squealed.

"Finally, we thought you were turning lesbian or something, we were considering hooking you up with Johanna or something," Gale said. I looked at Madge and we burst out laughing remembering what I had done when I took her phone.

"Anyway, I think we need to go school shopping, it is only in two days," I said.

"Yeah, that'd be a smart idea," Madge said.

"Well, looks like I have no say in this," Gale said.

"Be good and we'll have fun later," Madge promised him.

"Ew, I do not want to hear that," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"_Sure Katniss._ Anyway, we'll go around noon time, that way I can get some stuff from my house before."

"Yeah no problem, I guess I'll go hunting 'til then," I said. And before Gale could say anything else, I quickly spoke again. "Alone," I wasn't in the mood for people's company—even Gale's. I just wanted to go and clear my head.

"Well that sucks for you doesn't it, I'm coming along," Gale said cockily.

"No. You're not."

"Catnip, I found the place, therefore, I'm allowed to go there as I please." I gave him one look and rolled my eyes.

It was the first day of school, and to be honest, I was worried. Extremely worried. I was currently standing in front of my closet debating what to wear. Normally, I would never, ever, do this, but this was my first day and I wanted to look…somewhat decent. I didn't want to be fancy though, so in the end, I decided on wearing a simple white Henley crotchet cuff top with a pair of ruby red jeans.

The door handle turned and Madge walked in.

"Good, you dressed up, I thought I was going to do it for you," she said. I looked at what Madge was wearing: khaki jeans, black blazer, and a peplum top. (**Picture on profile)**

"You done? We're all going to ride together to school…" Madge said.

"Sure," I said. I grabbed my schoolbag, slung it over my shoulders, and headed off with Madge to her car.

I heard a loud thud and turned around—Gale had jumped the stairs again. "We're going in my car—I drive,"

"Okay," Madge and I both agreed. We all headed to his car and went off to our first day of school.

**Im sorry, it's a short chapter. But Ill try to do better next time. **

**I would like to give a shout out to sadiemayk13. She has awesome stories and you guys should seriously check them out and leave a review **

**So I have a couple questions I would love if you could answer… **

**Would it be alright if I used the phrase "Thank God"? I would keep it like that, but since many people have many different faiths and so I didn't want anyone to be offended. If you would be offended, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

**Next is, were you guys fine with the lemons? **

**So recently I've become a hugee Larry Stylinson shipper… does anyone know any good fanfics where one of them is bullying the other but then they fall in love or something similar to that? **

**And this is kind of late but I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY THANKSGIVING **

**I hope I didn't take too much of your time, review please **


	13. Chapter 13

Beta credits goes to Cordelia Rose. She's an awesome beta and does the job perfectly within the day or so.

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if I haven't gotten a chance to appreciate them properly. Thank you so much

I'm sorry that my updates are becoming somewhat rare. I'm trying to write as much as possible but school is taking its toll on me. But thank you for being patient with me

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

The drive to the school was quiet; we were all anticipating what would happen to us on our first day. Gale parked right next to a black car—Peeta's car. I stepped out of the car and my feet soon hit the smooth pavement.

I stepped out of the car completely and the cool air hit me. I took a look around. The reddish brown building was large. Its green trees surrounded the school in a way that made the school look much bigger than it actually was.

The students looked fairly normal. The students currently walking around looked like normal students—not like capitol residents. It was nice to see that not all people in the capitol had dyed their hair or even their skin an extreme color, and that they were dressed in nice clothing, not like the ridiculous clothing you would see on TV when watching a show about the capitol.

I was to busy observing the school to notice that Peeta had slipped his arms around my waist. It wasn't until I felt his breath on the nape of my neck that I snapped out of my reverie. I turned my head a semi circle to stare at him. His chin was resting on the crook between my neck and shoulders and his arms still engulfed me.

"Hey sexy," He said.

"Hey gorgeous," I said back with a smile on my face. Peeta spun me around so that I was facing him. He lent down to kiss me, but I slyly avoided it. He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Not now, I'm sure the students wouldn't appreciate PDA just yet," I said. He continued to look at me with his puppy eyes, making me melt.

"Okay fine," I concluded. Peeta's face lit up, he looked like a child on Christmas. He wrapped his arms around my waist again, and kissed me. Our tongues danced around but soon we both broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Now that's more like it," Peeta said. I hit him on his chest lightly and looked around. Gale and Madge were together, kissing and Finnick, Annie and Johanna were engaged in a conversation.

We had all gotten our schedules and went off to our separate classes. I had English first, which I was alone in. I walked passed the classrooms trying to find the English classroom.

I found it and soon realized that I was the only person in the classroom—even the teacher wasn't present yet. I walked and took my seat in the middle of the classroom. I took out a notebook and a pencil from my backpack to keep myself entertained until everyone else would come. I opened the notebook to the first day and started doodling dumb stick figures.

"Mind if I sit here?" I turned my head around to see who was talking to me. It was Mason.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," I said bringing my stuff closer to me, that way he could have a place to sit. He pulled his books out of his bag and placed it on the desk before taking a seat.

"So, first day of school," he said.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p" sound.

"Well, I would gladly take it upon myself to show you around here," Mason said, flashing his white teeth and perfect smile.

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice."

The teacher soon came in. His round glasses lay on his pudgy nose and his shirt was tucked into his brown, teacher-y pants. He took a board marker and wrote his name on the board. _Mr. Slovaski. _He turned around to face us again.

"I'm Mr. Slovaski, your English teacher. Summer is over now and we are back in school, so no more shenanigans. It's time to focus. The first thing is remember your desk partner now because that will be your partner for the rest of the year." As soon as he said that, the room boomed with many different groans—most likely, they were unhappy with their partner. I was in luck though; I had somebody I already knew.

"Stop groaning and get over it. Now, in your desk, will be a copy of Macbeth. Since it is the beginning of the year, I have decided to go easy on you by choosing an easy book." Once again, the groans from the students bounced off of the dull walls.

The first class wasn't in all so bad; all we did was read the first chapters of Macbeth. It was an interesting plot except I hated the dialect. I was now heading to my next class: Physics. Mason, who also had Physics, was walking with me to the room. He held open the door for me and I walked into the Physics classroom. The first thing I noticed about this classroom was that Johanna and Peeta were sitting close to the back. Mason walked with me to the back of the classroom. I looked at Johanna, who got up and gave me the seat.

"Go ahead and sit next to your boyfriend," Johanna said before taking Mason and seating him with her in the desks in front of us.

"You seem to be enjoying your time," Peeta commented. I looked at him, wondering whether he said that out of jealousy or if he really meant it… I decided to believe in the latter.

"Yeah, I guess so, h'bout you?"

"Fine," He replied back. His hand found its way to my own and his fingers intertwined with mine. I took out another notebook and sat there waiting for the teacher to arrive. It wasn't that the teacher was late; I guess it was that we were somewhat early. I looked up from my doodles upon hearing the door open. Cato and his lackeys walked in. Cato looked at me at me and smirked before walking and sitting down in the table right behind us. Peeta's grip on my hand increased. I laughed in my head. He was so cute when he was jealous. I looked back down at my notebook and with my freehand, I continued doodling. I knew what I was going to do.

It didn't take to long for the teacher to come into the classroom. He went straight into teaching.

About 15 minutes into the class, I took my hand away from his and placed it on his thigh. He didn't seem to mind too much, so I moved my hand further up his thigh and gripped his thigh. He looked at me with a questioning glance before smirking and looking back down at his textbook.

I have to admit, I was getting somewhat frustrated that he wasn't reacting so once I again, I placed my hand even higher so now, it was almost right next to his dick and pushed it down. I saw Peeta subtly bite his lip and it looked hot as hell. _Must mean its working._

Peeta ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, quickly scribbled something down and passed it over to me.

(**Peeta/**_Katniss)_

I opened it up and in Peeta's sloppy handwriting was "**What are you trying to do?"**

I uncapped my pen and quickly scribbled back.

_Nothing. _I folded the paper and slid it back to him.

**Clearly. Clearly your hand is not practically on top of my cock… Not that I don't like it, I just don't think this is the time for it babe.**

I could read the sarcasm in Peeta's note. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks thinking of what I would reply.

_I just want to have some fun…. _I threw it back at him. I saw Peeta scribbling something but I wasn't able to see it because the teacher had snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Looks like you have something to say Mr. Mellark," He started unfolding the paper. Peeta reached out his arm to grab the paper back except the teacher stepped back so Peeta couldn't read it.

"Looks like its something important. Let's read it to the class, shall we?"

He read it out to the class, reading the whole message despite the fact that by the first couple sentences the context of the message was clear. I was trying to hide my face, too embarrassed at the fact that the whole class, of about thirty students now knew what we were talking about.

"Unfair! Mellark gets some on the first day! H'bout us?!" Someone shouted. I looked at Peeta, who was just lying back in the chair with a big cocky smile on his face. He put his arms around my shoulders; it somewhat relaxed me.

"Mellark, Everdeen. Detention for a week!" He said.

"What!?" Both Peeta and I said at the same time.

"Have fun getting it on now," Johanna said from the back.

"Wait teacher, but this is the first day. I'm sure you would love to keep yourself as the number one teacher in this school then you should reduce our detention," I heard Peeta say. I was praying that Peeta's sweet talk and way with words would get us out of detention.

"Fine, detention for today. But, Evergreen, trade spots with Casetek."

"What?!" Marvel and I both shouted. I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Marvel's last name was even weirder than his first name, I did not want to sit with Cato for the rest of the year.

"Why do I have to get pulled into her punishment?! I didn't do anything!" Marvel yelled with his hands up. I opened my mouth to argue even more, but before I could, the teacher spoke again.

"My word is final, switch now. And if either of you chose two argue with me then you guys will be seeing me for two weeks detention," And with that, he turned around and walked back to the board. I glared at the back of his sweater vest for ages, cursing him in my mind until I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Get up already," Marvel said. His icy eyes stared down at me, his backpack was slung over his broad shoulder and his grey shirt, which had the logo 'Abercrombie & Fitch', was almost right in my face.

I got up, grabbed my stuff and marched to where Marvel was previously sitting—next to Cato. I moved the seat to the far corner of the desk before sitting down. I saw Cato smirk at my through the corner of my eye.

Luckily though, for that class period, Cato didn't do anything, which was good. I didn't want to get into any more trouble than I already had. I can't believe I got detention on the first day or school… was that even possible?

I got my books and papers together and shoved them into my backpack.

"Calm down, Katniss," Peeta said soothingly in my ear.

"Where's Johanna?"

"She walked off with that one kid," Peeta said. I assumed that "that one kid" was Mason.

"I can't believe he gave us detention on the first day," I said, rolling my eyes as we walked hand in hand out of the class.

"I can't believe you're sitting with Cato and not me," Peeta said back.

"I know! I mean, couldn't he just let it go?"

"Well, for what we got caught doing, we do deserve more punishment…" Peeta said with a growing smile on his face.

"I mean… what would you do if you ever caught your sister doing that?" he asked.

"Okay fine, but still."

"You know…there's a closet right there." Peeta said suggestively. I looked back and forth between Peeta and the closet. The closet looked awfully small… we could fit, except I didn't want to get caught on the first day. It took lots of courage for me to give the offer up.

"Fine, but were totally having fun tonight," Peeta said.

"Count me in," I said. He leaned down and kissed me. We broke apart soon and we both smiled.

"Okay well, I have to go to class now."

"Okay, see you at lunch," Peeta replied before we split separate ways.

I walked down the hall until I reached the last classroom. I entered the class and was pleased with what I saw. There were colorful posters everywhere and fun object placed around the classroom. Even more, I saw that I had this class with Gale, which would be good so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone else. Gale was looking down at his phone so he probably didn't even notice the fact that I walked in. I casually took long strides to get to the table he was sitting down and without an invitation I took the seat next to him.

"Your senses are off," I said bluntly.

"I saw you coming. I just didn't want to waste energy looking up, you're not worth it," Gale said caustically.

"Or you're just too lazy," I retorted back.

"How were your first classes?" he asked me.

"Well, my first class was with Mason, remember him? Well yeah, we had English together. Next, I had class with Johanna, Mason and Peeta and you wouldn't believe who else. Cato and Marvel." I paused to look at Gale's face.

"Nothing happened right...?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Did he do anything?"

"No. But you wont believe what happened. Peeta and I were passing notes and the teacher caught it and read them out loud. He gave me detention and I have to sit with Cato for the rest of the year."

"You are so unlucky. I'd tell you to be careful but you'd probably punch me and say something like 'I can take care of myself'," Gale said, imitating my voice.

"First of all, I do not sound like that. And second, I can very well take care of myself."

"Yeah I know. So what was on the notes that got you in trouble?"

"Well…Um…you see…" Gale looked at me like I was insane before bursting out in a large fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny," I said.

"Yeah, it is. Katniss writing things having to do with sex!" he said before drowning in another fit of laughter.

Before I knew it, Clove was at the front of my desk.

"Listen bitch, I heard what happened in your class and if you lay one finger on Cato I will get the whole school to turn against you," she said and walked away.

"See what I have to deal with for the rest of the year!" I said before groaning and throwing my head on the desk. Gale laughed.

"I have Johanna in the first class with me! She sat next to me and she wouldn't stop talking!" Gale said.

The bell rang and simultaneously, the teacher walked in. She was framed was very pencil like: long and skinny. Her chestnut hair bounced with every step she took. She did not look a day over thirty.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Claton, your calculus teacher. Since it's the first day, I don't want to overwhelm you guys so lets do basic activities. How about we go around the room introducing ourselves? Say your name and where you came from and anything about yourself."

Most people kept it simple by doing exactly what she said: Name and what district they're from. Some people, who were extremely… bouncy, went on talking about themselves until the teacher politely told them they would move on. It was Clove's turn now.

"I'm Clove. I'm from District 2 and I'm dating Cato," she looked around the room, her ashy brown eyes challenging anyone who dared to argue with her. Nobody did.

A couple more people introduced themselves before it was my turn.

"I'm Katniss… I came here from District 12," Nobody paid to much attention to me, which was all right with me. Gale went right after me, practically repeating what I just said.

About 5 more people introduced themselves before the introduction was over.

"Next, as an icebreaker, I'm going to give you guys hmmm... the rest of the class, 25 minutes, to socialize with each other. Get to know each other," She clapped her hands and made a gesture to get us to move. Some students walked around the classroom to talk to other students. I stayed in my desk, as did Gale.

"Icebreakers, she seems like a fun teacher," I said to him.

"Better than the other two teachers I had today," Gale said lightly.

"Yup," I said, popping the sound of the "p"

"So, your friend sure had a nice presentation," Gale said before slightly turning his head at Clove to indicate whom he was talking about.

"Yeah, she's my best friend ever," I said back with annoyance.

"Why don't you go socialize with her?" he said jokingly.

"Gee I wonder."

"Mhm."

"So the girl over there has been staring at you for the past ten minutes," I turned my head to the direction the girl as in without making it to obvious. Gale however, did. His head turned frantically to the direction I was hinting at.

"Don't look dummy!" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry, is it the one with the brown hair?" He asked and I nodded.

"Whatever, she has nothing on Madge. But you probably shouldn't tell Madge…you know…. Just in case she gets jealous."

"Awh, how cute. I'm sure you love it when Madge gets jealous," Gale smiled in response. We both knew it was true though. Whenever Gale or Madge get jealous, it would lead to a small argument or such and they would have make up sex through the whole night, which normally would lead me to go on my outside walks. OR they become super lovely with each other. They're like grown-ups. They should just get married already.

I don't know how, but Gale and mine's short conversation took 25 minutes. I got my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed a couple books in my hands. We both walked out of the class. Peeta and Madge were walking down the hallways but when they say us, they stopped and walked toward where we were.

"You guys also had class together!" Madge said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, calculus," I said. Peeta came and stood by me and Gale went to stand with Madge. He put his arms around Madge's shoulders and we walked together to the lunchroom until I felt something with a great force collide into me. I fell down and all my books scattered everywhere.

"Oh whoops, I didn't notice you there, Catpiss," Clove said in a sickly sweet voice. She spit out 'Catpiss' like it was venom, not like the way Johanna used to say it. Marvel and a dumb looking blonde were with Clove.

"Yeah well you should have, Clover," Peeta said and he lowered himself to the floor to help me pick up some of my stuff.

"Well I don't notice nobodies, so it's not my problem," she said. And with that she turned away and walked down the hallway, the sound of her shoes clicking as she and the two others faded away. As she walked away, only one thing came to my mind: _Revenge._

Well that's chapter 14! About 3,200 words. Hope its long enough. Please review this chapter! I worked super hard on it

Please keep the kids from the shooting in Connecticut or Beijing in your prayers.

For those of you who don't know what happened, I will slightly inform you.

In Connecticut, a man walked into a children's elementary school, he shot the teacher, who was his own mother, and 20+ kids who were all around the ages of 5-10 before shooting about 5 adults and ending his own life. 27 people were killed. "These kids had their whole lives ahead of them: birthdays, graduations, weddings, and kids of their own," –President Obama

Similarly, a man walked into a school in China and injured 22 kids and one adult, except with a knife. Luckily, most of the students lived.

Please, keep the kids from Connecticut in your prayers. They were all beautiful children, most likely younger than you readers, who happened to be robbed from their lives.

May they rest in peace…

I feel guilty doing this, especially because what I mentioned above, but could you leave a review please? I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter. There will be lemons to come soon as well thanks to the awesome Cordelia Rose.

Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this so late, I didn't mean for it to come this late.**

**Once again, an awesome shout out for an awesome bête: Cordelia Rose. Once again, she wrote the lemons for this chapter since I am much to baby-ish. Who would willingly write lemons for you? She would, which is why she is an awesome beta. **

**For those who don't want to read the lemons, I will write "***SKIP*** llike that and write ***Finish*** for when its done. **

**But once again, I have an awesome beta. **

Chapter 14

Katniss's POV

I made my way to the cafeteria, seething. _Who did Clove think she was?_I angrily walked ahead of Madge, Gale and Peeta. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I snapped my head ready to start yelling at whoever touched me until I saw it was Peeta.

"Katniss, calm down," he said slowly.

"I am calm," I said. I hadn't intended on it sounding so harsh. He raised an eyebrow at me before taking a hold of my hand and walking with me to the cafeteria. We quickly grabbed some food and sat down with Finnick, Annie and Johanna.

Finnick looked at me, and burst into hysteria of laughter. I glared at him.

"Blame Johanna! She's the one that told me!" Finnick said, holding his hands up as if he was pleading innocent.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. We were all sitting down now, talking over our first classes. I spaced out of all the chitchat and rested my head on Peeta, his hand playing with the end of my braid.

5 minutes until the end of lunch, we all compared schedules. The next class I had was with Finnick. Then, I had the worst class, gym, all alone and finally, last period with Annie. I grabbed my bag off the floor and Finnick and I headed toward the history classroom in silence. Many girls gawked at Finnick as we walked down the hallway. I ducked my head down to avoid any stares from other girls—I wonder if Annie felt like this daily.

We entered the history classroom and headed straight for the back. The good thing about being early to class on the first day is that you're able to choose where you want to sit. I sat down at the desk furthest away from the front of the classroom and expected Finnick to sit down next to me; but instead he sat down at the desk across me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked and walked over to me.

"Did Katniss want Finnick-the-amazing to sit next to her?

"All you have to do is admit it, and I'll sit next to you," Finnick said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"All you have to do is utter a few words, and I'll sit here. Or you can deal with one of the other students with you," Finnick said arrogantly.

"Fine, please sit with me Finnick," I mumbled.

"Now was that so hard?" I ignored his comment.

"Now, I was thinking about having a party this weekend—"

"Finnick, it's the first week of school—"

"Yeah, but that's good cause nobody will have too much work—"

"How did you even meet that many people?" I asked him.

"Well Katniss, not all of us are lifeless hermits like you," he answered before laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I said, clearly not amused.

"Cheer up, its only the first day," Finnick said and on his last word, the bell rang and simultaneously, the teacher walked in. She handed out the textbooks, which, of course, were titled _History of Panem._

"Alright, I want each one of you to silently read the first 5 pages of the book and then we'll decide from there," She said. Many groans chorused throughout the room: _Typical._

I opened the textbook on my deck to the first page of the book when a note fell in front of me. I took the note and opened it up.

_I am bored._ I automatically looked at Finnick, knowing he was the one who had thrown the note. Finnick sheepishly grinned at me before rolling a pencil my way for me to reply. I took the pencil and scribbled back.

**Just read the pages.** I threw the paper back and started to skim through the textbook. It was an introduction to the rest of the book. When I was finished, I saw that yet again, there was another paper in front of me. I glared at Finnick before picking up the paper again.

_Okay, I let you read it. Can you summarize it now in a few sentences?_

"Just read it," I mumbled.

"Please," Finnick pouted.

"No."

"Alright now! It seems like everyone's done with the pages. I'm going to ask some questions about it now." She looked around the room before calling a student to answer a question. She looked around the room again before her eyes settled on the desk Finnick and I were sitting on.

"You, Mr. Odair, can you explain to me what you learned from these three pages?"

"I learned that you will become my favorite teacher," Finnick said as he winked at the teacher, surreptitiously avoiding the question.

"Thank you Mr. Odair." The teacher giggled and made her way to the front of the room swaying her hips.

"I want you guys each to have a paragraph report on what you guys want to see happening in this class by tomorrow, other than that, you have nothing else. Enjoy your first day of school." The teacher then sat down at her desk and began typing away on her laptop.

By the time school was over, I was exhausted. I slouched back to the car before remembering that I had detention. I inwardly groaned before kicking Gale's car with force. I groaned even louder when I felt the pain shoot through my leg.

"Whoa Katniss, calm down, you'll have a whole classroom to only you and Peetie, you should be happy," Finnick said as he opened the door of his own car and got in. Madge, Gale, Annie and Johanna were all already standing around him.

"And a teacher, and I'm exhausted and have no energy."

"Well, lucky for you, I have a deal to make with you."

"What?"

"I have energy drinks that could help your condition and it's yours as long as you…"

I contemplated whether or not the deal was worth it or not.

"Okay fine, now give it to me," I grabbed the drink from Finnick and chugged it all right away. I tossed the empty can back at Finnick.

"Okay, now how are Peeta and I getting back home?"

"I think Finnick will give Madge and I a ride home, and you take my car?" Gale said, his statement sounding more like a question. I held my hand out and he threw the keys to my baby.

"Hurt my baby and your screwed," Gale said threateningly.

"_Sure_."

"For reals. I like my baby more that you Catnip," Gale said, smiling.

"Now hurry along Catnip, bread boy's waiting for you in the classroom!" I heard Gale shout. I rolled my eyes, shoved the keys in my pocket, and hurried down to the English classroom.

I shoved my way through, pleased to see that only Peeta was in the room.

"Phew, I thought you were gonna ditch me here," Peeta said smiling.

"How could I ditch someone as gorgeous as you?" I said back, casually.

"I don't know, how could you?" he said back in a joking manner. He made his way to me and pressed his lips to my own. The kiss was filled with fervor and intensity—both of us wanted to continue it but, we were soon casually reminded where we were when my foot accidently pushed the desk casing the squeak to echo throughout the room. Although I wanted to continue it, it was probably a lot better that it ended. We would get more detention if Mr. Slovaski would be the one to end it for us.

Peeta and I took seats near each other and waited. Mr. Slovaski soon made his appearance in a few short minutes.

"I almost forgot that I had you two for detention—I was about to go home. So luckily, Ms. Vanhusen agreed to take over since he had some other students for detention already. So come on, get up. You two are going to room 24 for detention," Mr. Slovaski held the door for us and walked us to classroom 24.

"Now go in," he said as he semi pushed us into the classroom. He quickly talked with a short, pudgy women, who I assumed was Ms. Vanhusen, before leaving the classroom.

"So you two have detention as well?" I gave a short curt nod before turning my head to face the kids who already had detention. I was not surprised with who I saw.

It was most of "the group": Cato, Marvel and Clove.

This day could not get worse. For reals, who has a day like this for their first day of high school? Maybe because were in the capitol but this is never like how it is in District 12. District 12 didn't even have detention. This was by far the worst day ever.

"Okay now, Mellark and Everdeen, Mr. Slovaski wants you two to write a paper, at least a page long on how what you did was inappropriate and why you two shouldn't have done what you did." I could hear a chorus of laughter from behind me. The teacher glared at Clove, Marvel and Cato, shushing them.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and sat down next to Peeta.

"Oh, and he requests that you two sit far away from each other, so one of you need to sit around here," She said, pointing to the part of the room furthest away from where we were sitting. I looked at Peeta before grabbing my stuff and sitting down in the desk Ms. Vanhusen had pointed to previously.

I tuned out the rest of the classroom and began to jot down a few sentences on why I shouldn't have done what I did until I felt someone near me. I looked up to see that it was Cato. I skimmed the room quickly, looking for the teacher.

"The teacher went to the bathroom," Cato said, smirking. _Did I say that out loud?_

Cato sat down at the seat next to me, invading my personal space.

"You just keep surprising me," he said.

"So I have a question, where did you disappear to in during the night of the club? You're lucky, I told your grandfather you were with me the whole time, and for that, you at least owe me an explanation." I put my pencil down and glared at him.

"I got sick," I said slowly, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'll just pretend to believe you. And just a heads up, your grandpa arranged another get together between me and you, this Friday night. Wear something similar to what you wore last time eh?"

"You need to get away from me now," I said, hoping to sound somewhat scary.

"Or what? You'll _screw_ me?" He must have heard the conversation between Gale and I. He continued, "Not that I wouldn't like that, clearly you've loosened up now, you'd probably be a lot of fun in bed, huh?"

"Yeah right Cato, keep wishing," Peeta said, taking the words right out of my mouth. I felt him press his chest into my back and wrap his arms around my waist.

**Peeta's POV**

I wrapped my arms tightly around Katniss's waist and glared at Cato. The bell rang—detention was over. Nobody in the classroom seemed to care that the teacher wasn't in the room; everyone rushed out. I let Katniss gather her stuff and in a low tone, I walked passed Cato and whispered, "She's mine," to him and walked to where I was sitting to get my stuff.

I watched as Cato walked toward the door. Before he could step out of the classroom, he turned around and looked at me.

"That will change soon, Mellark," he said before walking out. I gripped my books hastily and carelessly tossed them into my backpack. I allowed Katniss to slide her fingers between mine as I tossed the backpack over the shoulder.

"So any idea on how we're getting home?" Peeta asked.

"I took the initiative of figuring that out." I pulled out Gale's car keys from my pocket and wiggled it in front of him.

"Alright, I'm driving," Peeta said as he made a reach for the key in my hand.

"What is it with you boys and always having to be the one driving?"

"Because, we just have to," Peeta said, once again reaching out to grab the keys from my hand.

"Well sucks for you, I'm driving now."

"What? C'mon Katniss, it's all right. I can drive."

"Stop being a baby Peeta," I said with a smile on my face.

"Fine," He said as he did an exaggerated eye-roll before laughing lightly.

We both got into the car—me in the drivers seat and him in the passengers.

"All righty, you going to join me or shall I drop you off at your house?"

"I will join you, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, no problem. First though, we're going to get some snacks."

We went to the store and bought pretty much everything: chips, cookies, donuts, drinks and more. We figured that Finnick, Johanna, Annie and Madge would most likely be over, and they were. We walked into the house, creating the most noise we could muster.

"We're back!" I hollered, knowing that it would be impossible to not hear me—even if they wanted to.

"We've established that, Brainless," Johanna yelled back. I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and I threw the bag of food on the counter.

"You've brought food!" Finnick exclaimed and he and Gale walked straight to the food.

"How was detention?" Madge asked.

"You would not believe what happened."

I went on explaining the story, with Peeta adding occasional sentences.

"That sucks, you have knife girl pretty much targeting you," Finnick commented.

"Not to mention having to deal with Cato," Madge said before taking a sip from her soda.

"Well this is definitely going to be an interesting year," Annie remarked.

"You can definitely say that again," Johanna said.

"So, what should we kill the rest of the day with?" Gale asked, casually.

"Let's go watch a movie," Madge said, she continued. "Not at the cinema, lets go rent a couple movies or such. And we already have snacks thanks to Peeta and Katniss,"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Annie said. They all stood up to get packed into the cars.

"Uh, Katniss and I are gonna hang here until you guys come back."

"Have fun Peeta—not too much fun," Finnick yelled before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Let's go up to my room," I suggested and we did.

"I'm gonna shower if that's all right…" I mumbled.

"Yeah that's fine, have fun," Peeta said with a smirk on his face. I grabbed a towel from the shelf and went into the bathroom to shower.

**Nobody's POV**

********SKIPPPP************

Katniss walked out of the bathroom, padding down to her room wrapped in a coarse towel. It rubbed against her skin and it was so scratchily rough that it hurt slightly.

Once she had shut the door she let the towel drop to the floor, sighing in relief as her skin breathed in the cool air. Katniss poked the silver button to turn the radio on and a jazzy, alluring song blasted out. There was no vocalist, only music. Katniss sank onto her bed covers, the crisp sheets cold and refreshing under her naked back. She closed her eyes, arms down by her side.

The song eventually faded away to nothing and the voice of the DJ came on instead. Katniss opened her eyes in annoyance, only to blink in surprise as Peeta had apparently materialized right next to her.

Acutely aware she was naked, Katniss said, "Oh, hello."

"Hello," Peeta replied. He was wearing only trousers, Katniss realized. His torso was shimmering with a sheen of sweat and it made him look twenty times more attractive.

Katniss offered her hand, meaning for Peeta to help her up; Peeta had other ideas.

He seized her hand and used it as a leverage to pull himself down on top of her.

"Oi!" she said, laughing slightly.

It was only then she realized exactly how aroused she was.

Almost as if he sensed her excitement, his hand massaged her core. She moaned at his weight on top of her and the rising speed of his fingers.

Her walls clenched around his fingers and she came with a rising sense of excitement.

He kissed her then; slow, loving and gentle, but at the same time raw and passionate.

He drove into her with quick thrusts that left her in no doubt about whether he had wanted this for a while or not.

Her groans punctuated the steady rhythm of the bed creaking; and as she came, her screams spliced the sound of kisses on her neck.

It took a couple of minutes to calm down from each of their own highs. They laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

"So much for getting clean," Katniss joked.

"Welcome," Peeta said back, smiling.

*******FINISHH**********

"Ugh, we have to get up when they come back," Katniss said.

"Stop being so lazy," Peeta said smiling and thus, Katniss hit him lightly on his bare chest.

They heard the door open and close—meaning everyone else was already here.

"Quick! Get dressed!" Katniss said as she hurried around trying to get herself decent.

They both got dressed and went downstairs. Everyone took one glance at Peeta and Katniss, before bursting out laughing.

"Someone got lucky," Finnick said.

"Clearly," Johanna said back to him.

"Guys stop embarrassing them, let's watch the movie," Annie said. We all went upstairs, and thankfully, crowded around in Gale's room and not mine and watched The Avengers.

A couple hours later, everyone had left the house and it was only Gale and I. We both shouted our goodnights to each other and to Haymitch—he came halfway around the movie, and went to our rooms. I was quick to shut the lights off and close my eyes, dreading going to school tomorrow.

**So I know this is long overdue, but Merry Christmas! I hope everyone enjoyed your Christmas **** Leave a review on what you got? **

**And, We survived 2012! Be proud! Happy New Years! You guys make any resolutions? Once again, leave your resolutions in a review please **

**And, I have a quick question, since I never to a public high school, could one of you guys PM me or review to whether or not I got the high school down correctly? **

**Thanks you! And enjoy the rest of your break, Leave a review if you can **


	15. Chapter 15

A big thanks to the wonderful beta, Cordelia Rose, who is just straight out awesome. :P

Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed and so! You guys are wonderful!

Also, just in case, I might start referring to Finnick, Annie, Johanna and everyone else as "Everyone else" I find it a hassle to write out each and every person's single name every time. If this will confuse you guys, please let me know

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up from a good night's sleep. It was a good thing too; I couldn't afford slacking off today due to a bad night's rest. I automatically went straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As I was pouring the milk into my bowl of cereal, Gale trudged downstairs with footsteps equal to the sound of earthquakes.

"Another day," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yup," I said. I grabbed a spoon and began eating my food as Haymitch came in—it was now all three of us in the kitchen.

"Morning," Haymitch said gruffly.

"Morning," Gale and I both echoed back.

"Oh yeah! Sweetheart, Snow wants to have these date nights going twice a month at the least…" I could tell by the drop of Haymitch's voicethat he didn't want to be the one to present me with the news.

"Ugh."

"Sorry sweetheart, I tried…"

"It's fine, shouldn't be too bad," I grumbled as I put my bowl in the sink and rushed upstairs, not wanting to deal with it. I went straight to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was done with that, I hurried over to grab my phone—2 texts: one from Peeta and one from Madge. I opened the one from Madge first.

**I'll meet you at school today, your outfit's at the back of your closet.**

I looked at my closet before texting Madge back. In the back of my closet, there was a blue parker swing top, with a plain black flared jersey mini skirt and simple black ballerina flats.

I heard my phone vibrate and I went to check it again. I still had the text from Peeta, and a new one from Madge. This time, I looked at Peeta's first.

**Do you want me to swing by today to pick u up?**

Although I really wanted him to pick me up, I didn't _need_ him to which is why I refused. I opened Madge's message next.

**Wear it. Or else.**And as soon as I finished reading the message, my phone rang—Madge was calling.

"What?" I grumbled into the phone.

"You'd think someone would be more grateful after their best friend picked out their outfit," she said lightly.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just making sure you're wearing it, and make sure you wear the shirt tucked in."

"What would you do if you don't?"

"It would involve exchanging numbers with a certain blonde that you're not really in good favors with…" she said, and by the tone of her voice I could that she was lying…but yet again, maybe she wasn't.

"Alright, I'll wear it. But tomorrow I'm choosing my own outfit."

"Only if you wear your hair down."

"Yeah sure," I said, smirking to myself—yeah right, I'm wearing my hair down.

"Okay, see ya at school," Madge said before hanging up. I went to grab the clothes that she set out for me, putting them on how she directed me to—the outfit was cute, but it was really girly. I put on a pair of black leggings with the skirt just so I wouldn't be showing too much skin.

I went downstairs and found Gale sitting on the couch tapping away on his phone. He was wearing jeans and a simple black button-up…I wonder if Madge choose his outfit as well…

"Alright, you ready?" he asked, not looking up from his phone.

"Yup, let's go." I grabbed my bag from the kitchen counter, slung it over my shoulder, and we both headed out the door. I made my way to my car.

"Funny. I'm driving," Gale said as he unlocked his car.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"You should just get used to it. Whenever you're with me, I drive. Whenever you're alone or with someone else, you can drive. That simple."

"Oh my God," I mumbled, again. I got in the passenger seat and pulled out my phone.

**Waiting for you at school, see ya soon**

**-Peeta**

I texted him "Be there soon" before slipping my phone out my bag and staring out the window—I had nothing better to do.

It didn't take long before we got to school. We parked right beside Madge, who was parked next to Finnick's car. Our friends were all crowded around Finnick's car, so naturally, that's where Gale and I both headed. Madge looked at me at first before crossing her arms and raising a disapproving eyebrow—probably due to the fact that I put my hair in its normal braid instead of keeping it down, like she asked. However, Gale soon sped to her, thus she luckily forgot about me. I headed straight towards Peeta.

"Katniss Everdeen—wearing a skirt? Has the world ended?" Finnick said, a bit loud before he burst into guffaws.

"Don't worry about him, I think you look nice in a skirt," Peeta whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I said while backing up into his chest.

"All right guys, no messing around we have…less than two minutes til' class. So you guys should go now…" Annie said quietly.

"Ugh. Physics. Wish me luck," I said, not to anyone in particular.

"Alright have fun, see you in next class," Peeta said and we all turned and headed towards the building together before we respectively split up and walked to our separate classes.

I walked into the English classroom—most people were already there including, my desk partner for the rest of the year: Mason. I made my way to the desk where he was seated and took my spot.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hello," I said back.

"And how was the rest of your evening?" he asked politely.

"Went well, and you?"

"Went well, I have a question…"

"Sure?" I said. I never understood why people did that; if you have a question for someone, then ask it.

"Do you know Johanna well?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Think you could do me a favor and give me her number?" I took a second to comprehend everything before almost snorting in laughter.

"You want Johanna's number?" I said, emphasizing on Johanna's name.

"Um… yeah."

"Well than you'll have to ask her," I said and just as the last word slipped from my mouth, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. It was weird how this happened a lot… it was like déjà vu.

From the corner of my eye I saw Mason rip out a corner of paper from his notebook, write something on it, and slip it over to me.

(_Mason/_**Katniss)**

_Please?_

**Ha. No, you'll have to ask her.**I took the paper and slipped it out. Seconds after, the paper appeared in front of me again.

_Why?_

**Because. You can do that on your own.**

_No I cant._

**I'll help you out, but you have to do most of it on your own.**

_All right, how will you help me out?_

**Um… I don't have anything in mind right now, but sit with us at lunch? That's the only thing I can think of…**

_All right… Don't tell anyone please?_

I thought about it before replying… I know keeping secrets from Peeta wouldn't be the right thing… and I don't want to get in a fight with him, even though there could possibly be awesome make-up sex. I'm thinking abut what would happen…if he doesn't know, he might get suspicious to why I'm hanging around Mason so much. If I tell him, then I would have technically betrayed Mason.

I looked back down at the paper, and even though I knew I was going to regret the decision later, I wrote back.

**Okay.**

I thought about it for the next class. I even made a list of pros and cons of not telling Peeta in my head and by the end of class I decided that I wouldn't _tell_Peeta but, if he were to get suspicious, than I would tell him what's going on. What he doesn't know doesn't kill him?

I laughed at myself—I sounded so cliché. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Mason and I slowly and silently walked together to our next class.

Without word, Mason and I separated—me going to sit with Peeta and him with Johanna. I took a seat next to Peeta, and for probably the millionth time within two days, slung my backpack over the corner of the chair.

"Hey," Peeta said.

"Hey," I slumped down into my chair.

"How was your first class?"

"It was good, you?"

"Boring." I snorted; what a typical Peeta answer.

I saw Cato and his group walk in, looking the same they did every morning: Clove standing extremely close to Cato, glaring at any girl who looked at him for over two seconds; Glimmer stood on the other side of Cato, her arm linked around Marvel. The four typically looked like this whenever someone saw them.

Cato flashed a smile—not a nice, pleasant smile you would exchange with most people, but a dark smile—a smile that looked like he thought he knew something. He turned his gaze and he and Clove sat behind us.

I rest my body against Peeta's, feeling guilty. I know it's super lame and I never really thought you could feel bad for not telling someone something, especially if they didn't ask but that doesn't hide the fact that I still felt bad…

The teacher was in the classroom and we were halfway through the lesson 20 minutes later. I was still feeling guilty. I finally took a breath and decided that I was being pathetic. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Mason.

**I'm telling Peeta… he'll help.**I sent the text and stared at Mason, waiting for him to open his phone and check the text. I watched as he pulled his phone out from his pocket and slipped it into the desk, probably not wanting to get caught. He bit his lip and typed at his phone…it wasn't long before my phone buzzed.

**Okay… but that's it.**

I let out sigh that I didn't even know I was holding. Without a second thought, I concluded that I would tell Peeta soon and that he could help me get Mason and Johanna together.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Thanks to Gale, I figured out that we had lockers—which were where I was headed. I was going to put my bag in there and everything else that I didn't want to carry around with me. I put in my locker combination and threw in my stuff and while doing so, a single piece of paper fell out of my bag and onto the floor. I closed my locker door and bent over to pick up the piece of paper.

_Meet me behind the gym at 1._

I stared at the handwriting for ages, trying to figure it out. It looked super familiar but I couldn't place it. I shoved the paper into my pocket and walked to the lunchroom.

History was a drag; I sat watching the clock tick the whole time. I was still somewhat debating whether or not to go, even though I most likely knew I would go. There was about seven minutes until 1. Those seven minutes felt like hours. When, finally, the clock turned to 12:58, I shot my hand up and asked if I could go to the restroom. The teacher said yes and dismissed me.

I did anything but walk out of the classroom. I rushed past the halls—turning each corner and stepping over each step until I made it to the gym. I walked to the back of the gym and looked around. No one was there. I checked my phone, it read 12:59 but within the second that I had looked at it, that 12:59 transformed into 1:00 pm. I heard footsteps approach so I snapped my head around.

It was Cato.

How the hell did I not see this coming?

I stared Cato down as he walked closer to me.

"Hey Katniss, I'm surprised you came."

"If I known it was you, then I wouldn't have come."

"Are you trying to suggest something sexual Everdeen?" Cato said with a smirk.

"Quit playing games, what do you want?"

"I have a proposal to make…"

So, that was chapter 15! I know my updates are becoming less, but school's the worst right now. BUT, I got this random urge to right and I already have the next chapter almost finished.

I have a question for you readers, how old are you guys? It honestly wont change anything, but I was just curious :P

Review please and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Once again, a wonderful thank you to a wonderful beta, Cordelia Rose

And also, a big thank you to all of those who took the time to read/review my story!

Here's chapter 16, 17 pages! Im quite proud of the length of this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 16

"And what would your proposal be?" I questioned, my brows furrowed together and my arms crossed over my chest.

"You be my girlfriend, I be your boyfriend, and we'll be the power couple of this year, simple as that. We'll even make your grandfather and mine happy," he said, making it seem like it was the best idea in the world.

"And what exactly would I gain from that?" I questioned him with an eyebrow raised. Was he serious?

"You would be my girlfriend, is that not enough? Every girl in Panem High would dream to be you. And every guy would dream to be me. Wouldn't that be perfect for you?"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to refuse," I said in my best sickly sweet voice. I attempted to turn around except a firm grip on my arm stopped me. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a pair of lips smush to my own. His lips were rough and chapped and I certainly did not like it. I pushed back with all the strength I had and in the back of my head, I thought I heard a camera go off. Cato was off me, and I could tell that it wasn't because of the push had given him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled at him. He was smiling. The fucking prick was smiling. "What are you smiling about? How is this even remotely funny to you?"

"Katniss, babe, calm down. Stop over reacting,"

"First of all, I'm not your 'babe'—"

"That's were you're wrong, you are and will be my babe unless you want this picture being sent around school." He pulled his phone out and there was a picture of him and me kissing. It was taken the split second that my hands were on his chest—when I was about to push him away. I stared intently at the picture. Cato could have almost been mistaken for Cato—keyword being almost. I looked at the picture and thought: he could send out the picture, and it would probably get to Peeta…but I'm sure he'll believe me…

"If that's a sick way of blackmailing me into being with you, then its not gonna work."

"Oh Katniss, you're too predictable. Why can't you just make this easier for the both of us?" Cato said, groaning. He kept going: "I knew you weren't going to be convinced with that picture, which is why I had to come up with Plan B. You're going to be my girlfriend or else something will happen to one of your _friends_ or maybe even your _family_. Keep that in mind, I'll give you until tomorrow to come up with an answer and if I don't get one…well you get the idea."

I felt my mouth beginning to drop. My eyes turned into slits and I stared at him, aggravated. I watched as he sauntered away from me, gliding through the different sets of paraphernalia on the gym floor until his arm reached out and pushed the door with the big 'exit' sign. I sat there for a minute of so until I finally became aware that I had a class to return to. I checked the time—it was 1:07. I thought about everything he said to me, and the scenes flashed in my head as if it was a movie I had seen a couple years ago, and not a real life scene that took place only minutes ago. I pulled myself together enough to make my way out of the gym and went wherever my feet led me.

I ended up in front of the office and without much hesitation or any consideration of what I would do or even say, I pushed the door and entered. I saw the office lady, Ms. Slasebroke look up at me through her thick, wide frame glasses, which were rested against her pudgy nose.

"Yes?" she said, waiting for me to say something.

"I um, I'm not feeling to great and would…uh really like to get permission to go home," I stuttered out. I stared at the floor, knowing if I put any eye contact into this I would immediately give my lie away.

"Would you like to see the school nurse?"

"NO! I mean, uh, I would much rather not… I only have about an hour left. May I go home please?"

"Do you need someone to drive you home?" she asked, her voice completely monotone and her face nonchalant.

"No, I have my car parked out front," I said. It wasn't a complete lie… I could easily take Gale's car, or even Madge's car.

"Okay, you are excused, but to make myself clear, you only," she said. She took a note, signed it and handed it to me. The note excused me from class and allowed me to go back and retrieve my stuff. I muttered my thanks to her before rushing out of the office. My mind then encountered my second problem. _How would I get home?_

I have no idea how to use capitol buses or taxis, and Gale and Madge both had their own car keys with them. If I took Gale's car, Madge could give him a ride home and whatever afterwards. If I took Madge's car, Gale could take her home. I ended up texting Gale first—only because his name was closer to the top of the contacts list on my phone—I'm lazy sometimes, I know.

**Need your car keys**I texted him and went to the bathroom to wait for a reply.

_No._he replied. I should have seen that coming.

**My stomach kills. Please?**

_Where are you?_

**Bathrooms at the end of the halls near the office.**

I stood outside the bathrooms, not really knowing what to expect. I half expected Gale to magically appear and hand over his car keys, or he would appear and not give his car keys up without an argument. But, at least Gale did appear. He spun around the corner and walked closer to me.

"Why are you leaving?"

"My stomach hurts," I said—praying that my lie sounded believable, but, unfortunately, he immediately called me out on it.

"Liar, why are you leaving?"

"Cant you just give me the keys please?" My tone was inbetween begging and being seriously annoyed.

"You scratch it and you will—"

"I know I know." I grabbed the keys out from between his fingers.

"And I expect a full explanation too," he said. I ignored the last sentence and rushed back to my history classroom. There was only about 10ish minutes left of history and then the next period, and that would be it for the day. But it didn't matter; I wanted to go home now. I roughly pushed open the door, handed the teacher the note, and thankfully, she just nodded and didn't ask any questions. One of the reasons I liked her. I rushed to the back to grab my bag. I did my best to avoid Finnick's questioning gaze.

I rushed back out of the classroom and easily made my way across the parking lot and to Gale's car. For some odd reason, I felt like Isabella Swan when she was running away from James in the first movie. I laughed—I'm so pathetic sometimes. I threw my bag over and onto the passengers seat before pressing my foot onto the gas pedal and pulling out of the school parking lot.

It didn't take me long before I decided where I would go. I would go to an ice cream shop. Ice cream is the cure to everything. I pulled up to a small shop on the corner of the street and went in. It was a really homey type of shop and the shop had bizarre ice cream flavors. I decided I would try to order a bizarre flavor—I ordered raspberry with sea salt. Not too bizarre compared to other flavors on the list. A little boy, not older than the age 8 served me my ice cream. He handed me my ice cream and I handed him the money. He took it with a big smile and said a cheeky "Thank you". I took the ice cream and headed back to Gale's car. I didn't really have anything else to do which is why I went back to the house. It was 1:48 now, so everyone would be released from school in a bit. I drove home, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on the ice cream cone. I'll have to admit, the ice cream sounded gross, but it actually tasted pretty good.

I easily pulled up to the driveway of Haymitch's—my house, and parked Gale's car right next to my own. I got my keys out of my schoolbag and opened the door to the house. I washed my hands, which were sticky because of the ice cream and then headed towards my bedroom. I really had nothing to do.

My first attempt to keep me busy was to try to finish homework…that didn't work. I kept checking the time, it would only be thirty minutes until Gale and Madge probably came over, but those 30 minutes dragged on forever, and every time I would look at the clock, it had only passed minutes—and not hours, like I had thought. I shut my textbook concluding that I wasn't in the mood to do homework.

I knew in the back of my head that once Gale and Madge came, they would expect an explanation. I knew for a fact that Gale would have told Madge and with Madge on his on side, there was no way they would leave without an explanation to why I left so abruptly.

I mentally rummaged through different excuses and after many bad ideas, I decided I would stick to the "I'm sick" and if they did ask, I could easily say I was on my period? I mean, Gale wouldn't say anything to that and if I lie well enough maybe Madge will believe me…

Only ten minutes left until most likely, Gale and Madge would most likely barge in through the door. I decided I would close my eyes and lay down for a power nap—who doesn't benefit from naps?

I turned over to my right side, closed my eyelids, and drifted off into an extremely short nap.

Just as I had somewhat suspected, Gale and Madge had barged into my room and although it wasn't really them who woke me up, their loud door banging had. I opened my eyes and saw them both staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said, my voice sounding croaky and gross.

"Why did you leave school?" Madge asked.

"This couldn't have waited until after my nap?" I said, trying to play it off as something unimportant.

"Oh come on, you're already awake."

"You know, once Madge wants something, she wont stop 'til she get's it," Gale commented.

"My stomach killed me, so I decided to go home," I said, pushing my face into the pillow. If the couldn't see my facial reactions, they couldn't really tell by my face whether I was lying or not.

"Your stomach never kills. And even when it does, you always suck it up and never complain," Madge said surreptitiously. Here goes nothing.

"My period came," I said. I pushed my face deeper in the pillow, knowing that even though it was a lie, my face would probably be as red as a tomato. I waited for a reaction. And the reaction I got was not the one I expected. _Both_Madge _and_Gale burst out into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Katniss, we all know that you're lying. Why don't you tell us the real reason?" Madge said.

"You guys are so annoying some times. I don't know why I'm friends with you guys," I said, a smile playing on the corners of my lips.

"Okay, now that you got the lies over with, what really happened," Madge said while her and Gale invited themselves over to my bed. They sat on the corners of my bed making the bed sink down a bit. I unconsciously bit my lower lips and stared at the plush blanket. If I told them, I could make them promise not to tell anyone, which probably wont be too harder—were used to not talking to many people since we lived in District 12, and they could help me but would Cato find out? And if he did, would he actually hurt someone?

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not do anything about it and let me do everything on my own," I said that, and didn't say anything until they both promised.

Once they did, I told them.

"Okay so here's what happened… igotanoteaclassstogomeetsome oneatoneandIwentanditwasCato andhetoldmethatifidon't—"

"Whoahh, Katniss slow down, do you expect us to understand you when you're speaking like that?"

I looked at them both, before telling them exactly what happened starting from the note, to the gym and until he left. When I finished telling them what happened, I looked at them both.

"Well this shit is messed up," Gale said—stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock," I commented back to him.

"Well I think someone should go tell the office—" Madge started to say until I interrupted.

"No! You guys both promised you guys wouldn't interfere!"

"Yeah but this is something serious!"

"So? It doesn't matter. You guys promised. End of discussion."

"Okay then, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know, but just for now on, whenever you have Peeta and Finnick and Annie and Johanna over, lemme know beforehand?" I said while rubbing my hand through hair, fingernails digging into my scalp.

"Okay, just don't plan on doing anything stupid?" Gale asked, his left eyebrow rising upwards.

"Yeah, yeah I won't. Now I'm going to the park, see you later." And before either of them could say anything, I jumped out of my bed, grabbed my phone and car keys, which conveniently, happened to be placed right next to each other, and headed out.

I didn't know why the park was the first thing to come to mind, but I knew for a fact I wasn't going to the park.

Somewhere between my powernap and telling Gale and Madge what happened, it occurred to me that the first logical thing to do was break up with Peeta. I figured it wouldn't be too hard, except I didn't really know how to do it. I could so a simple text saying something along the lines of "I'm breaking up with you" but if I were to do that, then he would most likely confront me about it. If I called him, my voice would crack but that wouldn't change if I confronted him. I took a deep breath and decided I would confront him.

I drove the car to his house and parked. I knocked on the door and Annie opened it. We had quick conversation but I think she figured out that I was most likely here for Peeta. I slowly walked up to the second floor and to his room. I dramatically pushed open his door and stepped in.

Peeta was painting and to be honest, I don't know whether he truly did not hear me come in or if he did hear me come in and choose to ignore me—either way, he did not turn around, he continued painting.

"Hello?" I said, and with that, he shot around.

"Oh, Katniss! Whoops, I thought it was…never mind, what are you doing here?" he asked genuinely. I took in his sight, his mouth smiley, baring a mouth of pearly white teeth, his clothes messy and had paint splattered all over them. I felt guilt shoot all around my body knowing what I was about to do to him.

"We need to talk…"

"Yeah sure, do you wanna go get dinner as well? Like, an unofficial date or something? I know this really great place—"

"No, Peeta, we need to talk… as in not a good one," I said, I tried to look down on the floor, but that didn't work. I glanced up at him and saw him biting his lip, confusion evident in his face.

"Okay…?" he said, he wiped his hands on his apron and we both sat down on his bed. I bit the inside of my lip and my eyes traveled downward, to stare at the floor.

"I can't do this anymore…" I said. I hoped he would catch on with that sentence, but he didn't.

"I'm breaking up with you," I said, and released a breath I had been holding. I sat there in silence, waiting for him to respond.

"Why?"

"Because… I can't do relationships, they don't work for me."

"You and I both know that's bullshit, what did I do wrong? Did it have to do with you leaving school randomly today? Whatever it is, we can work through it—"

"No, Peeta. Just… that's it. I don't want to be with you." I watched his facial expression.

"So that's it then?" he said, unsure of himself.

"Yeah, that's it…see you around school then," I said and immediately left the same way I came: unsure and guilty. Except now, I felt worse. I broke his heart, and somewhere along those lines, I somewhat broke mine as well.

It happened subconsciously, I didn't mean to fall completely for him. But, now that it happened there's nothing I can do except suck it up and move on.

Katniss Everdeen will not be broken by a boy. That just doesn't happen. I feel stupid for letting myself fall for him, but at least now I can learn from my mistakes. But, the worst part of it all was that I hurt him. I can handle this, but seeing him like that… it just was… not something I liked.

I drove away from his house and avoided going back to his house and telling him that it was all a lie…I _really_felt like a _Twilight_character now.

I went home and went straight to my room; I could tell Madge was still here because her car was still parked.

I didn't know what to do; I still had many hours to kill. I walked passed my closet before seeing something that I haven't used in a while: my bow and arrows.

I can't believe I have abandoned them for so long! I instantly changed my clothes into hunting gear, threw on my dad's hunting jacket, grabbed the bow and arrows and left the house swiftly.

I headed toward the same field Gale had found. The only problem I encountered was that I don't know how I would get over the fence now. From previous trips, Gale would help me out because he was much bigger than me. But now I was on my own and would have to figure it out on my own. I looked around and spotted a tree.

I walked over to the tree and looked at its branches. Difficult to climb—but not impossible.

I swung the bows and arrows around my shoulders and began climbing. It was difficult, and it took a lot of work, but I managed. I was currently on a branch right about the fence work. I could try to grab on the fence and lower myself, but that's difficult. I looked at my surroundings. The ground on the other side of the fence was clear and somewhat flat.

I took a breath, carefully bent my knees, and took off, praying I wouldn't die. I flew through the air for about a split second before landing on the ground with an "Umph". Pain shoot through my right ankle and something ripped through my back. I rolled over onto my left side and lay on the ground in relief—that relief however, was short lived. I remembered that I was still in clear view and needed to get away from the fence, lest someone were to come by and see me.

With all the courage I had, I got up, and made my way deep towards the trees. Once I knew I was far away from sight, I laid down against a tree. I could feel the ripped skin on my back brush against my shirt and into the tree—it stung. I reached my hand back to figure out what had stung me—It was my idioticness. Well, it wasn't literally my idiocy. My arrows had somehow dug into my back while I was jumping. Luckily, it wasn't too serious compared to my other injuries. I stood up and limped around a bit. I decided that although I wouldn't be at my full "potential" today while hunting, I would still be decent.

I slowly stood to my feet and made my senses aware of everything around me. My arrow and bow were now around my hands, ready to hit any animal near. I heard a rustling in the leaves behind me—slowly but quickly I turned around and released the arrow.

_Straight through the eye._

I smiled, knowing that I was completely helpless and hadn't lost all my talent.

I continued like this until it became dark. My hunter's bag was loaded with dead corpses of animals. I thought about where I would take it. We didn't need it in the house and there's nobody here that I know of in the capitol in need. If only I could send it to all of the starving people in District 12.

I ended up leaving about 3/4 of my catches in the forest. I did take a bit though that I planned on using for dinner tonight. I limped my way to the edge of the forest—where the forest met the sidewalk and looked at the fence.

"Oh shit," I huffed under my breath. How would I get over the fence now? I scrutinized the fence, trying to find a weak spot. Unlike the fence in District 12, this fence was perfect as far as I could tell and the only way I could get on the other side was the same way I came in—over. However, there weren't any trees I could use from this side of the fence—my only option was to try to climb. I walked to the spot where I came. I decided that maybe, if I could somehow hoist myself over, that I could use the tree to help land myself on the ground. It was better than nothing.

I carefully slung my hunting bag and my bow and arrows over my shoulders—I didn't want to sting myself like last time.

It worked. But it hurt like hell. My right ankle was on fire. I crossed my fingers and made a silent wish that my ankle would be fine in the morning.

I reached my house in 10 minutes—it would have been 5 minutes if I were to run, but since I was limping…

I took a deep breath, straightened out my back and walked in. I crossed my fingers in hope that nobody would notice me come in. I swung my bag over the kitchen counter top and went to my room to shower. I picked up pieces of clothes and a towel and went straight into the bathroom to shower.

The shower was in fact, warm and relaxing. It washed away all the dirt and grub on my body and by the end of the shower, I felt clean.

I came out of the shower and put my clothes on which, frequently, consisted of fuzzy pajama bottoms and an over sized shirt.

I slowly and carefully made my way downstairs. My ankle still killed, but it was better than before. I didn't know where Madge and Gale were, but I didn't care right now. I was gonna go make some food and that would be the end of it.

The only thing I really knew how to make was squirrel stew, and even then, I was not that good at it. I tried remembering everything my mom and Prim used to do, and did the best to imitate it.

About an hour later, it was around six, and the stew was boiling and I was cutting up vegetables just because I had nothing better to do. I heard the door open and two sets of feet walked in—Madge and Gale. Who else would it be? Haymitch doesn't come home until another hour or so.

"Katnissssss," Madge said loudly.

"In the kitchen," I sung back to Madge. Within the same minute as my reply, Madge and Gale—just as I had expected, came into the kitchen.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you're cooking and we are going to get straight into our point," Madge declared.

"Where were you?" Gale asked.

"I was hunting," I said slowly. I then pointed to my hunting bag, which lay on the kitchen countertop as evidence.

"Anything else…?" Madge asked, eyeing me.

"Anyway, a little birdy told us something… The person said that you were at Peeta's house…"

"Yeah, so?"

"And they then said that when you left, Peeta was extremely sad… And then, we figured it out."

"What'd you guys figure out?" I said slowly, still chopping the vegetables, avoiding their lingering eye contact.

"That you broke up with Peeta?" Madge said. Although I knew it was supposed to sound like a statement it sounded more like she was questioning herself. I tried keeping my answer sounding as neutral as possible.

"Yeah so?"

"So?" Was the first word that came out of Gale's mouth this whole conversation and I didn't like it.

"Why does it matter to you guys?"

"Why'd you break up with him?"

"Because. Now can you guys drop it?" I was becoming extremely agitated with their dumb questions.

"We came up with the conclusion that it has to do something related with your whole Cato façade."

"You guys are so annoying," I left it at that and went upstairs, not really caring about anything else at the moment.

The only thing that came out of their conversation was this burning, agonizing anger that needed to be taken out and Haymitch, unfortunately for him, turned out to be the most convenient thing to take it out on.

**So what will Katniss do? **

**A writers (even if it is only fanfiction) is about not only pleasing herself with her work, but pleasing others. Believe it or not, knowing that people read our story makes people like me so incredibly happy. So thank you **

**Now, quick couple questions—sorry to be so annoying :P **

**Do you guys prefer Gale/Madge or Gale/Johanna?**

**And is the plotline getting a bit messy?**

**And lastly, should I change the summary? **

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW PLEASE **


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay with this! But here it is. Anyways, a big thanks to a wonderful beta who beta'd this for me

Chapter 17

Haymitch proved useful. He provided half decent advice and was a good punch bag. I slept that night knowing my plan for the next day or, in other words, today.

I rushed myself through the process of getting ready—instead of cereal, I settled on a majestic Capitol invention: the pop tart. Simply the best thing on earth. Instead of trying to braid my hair into a neat one, it was plaited into a messy braid and slung over my shoulder. Madge didn't pick out my outfit today, so it was up to me to decide what to wear, which was easy; or at least that's what I thought. Normally, I would have simply settled on my dark wash jeans, a black sheer sweater, and my simple ballet flats. But, I was going to be different today. I was going to change today and even though I didn't like it, or didn't want to, I would.

I looked through my closet quickly. I pulled out red leather pants from the back—perfect. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. They hugged me like a glove. This should have been a bad thing, but with the current situation, it wasn't. I threw on a brown button up shirt on top of it. The shirt was sheer and showed my black tank top under. _Perfect._I put lip-gloss on my lips 'till they shined and a meager amount of mascara.

My plan was to make Peeta (plus Johanna, Finnick and Annie) hate me. If they hated me, it would be easier for them and myself. Peeta would think I changed or something like that and move on. And to get them to hate me, I had to be a bitch. And being a bitch included dressing like one.

I dashed to my car to drive myself to school. I was not in the mood for Gale or anyone and I wanted to be alone. As cheesy as that sounds, sometimes it's actually completely true.

I drove in a direction I had never driven before—Cato's house: I searched it up on my laptop. Everything is on the internet these days—it's so convenient. I hadn't really thought out what I would do, or even what I would say, but I figured it would work.

I drove to, hopefully, what was Cato's house. It was huge. Really, really huge. I should be used to the size of houses being this large by now, but I wasn't. I sat in my car, waiting for something to happen. I finally took a breath and sucked it up; I reached my hand out for the handle of my car door to go and knock on his door when luckily, someone walked out—Cato. I saw him staring at my car intensely. My fingers made a beeline for the button that would bring the windows down. I pushed it until the windows went down and revealed my face to him. I saw him smirk and walk towards me.

"What a surprise: Katniss has finally come through?"

"Don't start with me, get in."

"Oh, kidnapping. I like it, I hope you have something exciting planned out." He opened the door and sat in the passengers seat, not bothering to put the seatbelt on.

"Just shut up and listen?"

"What does Katniss have to say that is oh so important?"

"If I agree to your deal, then I have some rules of my own."

"Sure, what are they?"

"Firstly, you can not get involved with my group of friends." _Or ex-friends…or at least after today they will be…_

"Sure, is that it?"

"No, next, no PDA."

"Yeah right."

"Excuse you," I said back rudely.

"Katniss, we're going to be kissing in the halls whether you like it or not. I won't force you to sleep with me, but you'll be begging for it in a bit."

"_Sure._Next, Clove needs to leave me the fuck alone," I said, spitting out Clove's name with disgust. He laughed.

"Okay, I have a few conditions as well; firstly, you can't embarrass me whenever I try to do something—trust me, you'll regret it." I gave myself a second to think about this before carefully replying, "And what stuff will you try to do?"

"Don't play stupid—I mean when you kiss me and so," he said, rolling his eyes like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, is that it?"

"You have to hang on my arm and make me look good," he said. "That's about it, pretty easy don't you think?" I didn't reply and instead pulled into the parking lot of school, parking far away from Gale, Finnick and Madge's car.

"All right, we're going to get out now and practice—"

"Practice what?" I blurted out.

"Everything we just talked about, jeez, could you follow?"

"Not now, let's go inside first," I said softly. In my peripheral, I saw Madge, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Johanna looking at my car.

"Whatever you say, _babe._" He reached out to open the door to the car and I did the same. My original plan was to keep my head down and go straight into the building but that didn't work. Well, it did, but to a certain extent. Cato had pulled me back and settled his arm around my waist—to say it was _only_awkward would be an understatement. I then went straight into the building, avoiding the questioning gazes from my friends and all the glares from girls. I don't understand why the girls here were so pathetically in love with Cato.

"All right well…I'm going to class…" I said and turned around as quick as I could. He got a hold of my wrist and used it to spin me around and then - it happened. It was disgusting and vile. He had kissed me. And it wasn't even a fraction compared to how Peeta kissed. Before I could go away, he leaned down to my ear and whispered huskily.

"Loosen up, you're embarrassing me." And with that, he walked away. He was unbelievable. And definitely not in a good way.

I walked to my physics class holding my head down—as if imitating my own personal walk of shame.

I went and sat down in my typical spot, next to Mason.

"Someone's early for once, and they're looking different. I sense a change around here," Mason said, bubbly. "Does it have to do with the current rumors?"

"Probably," I said nonchalantly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Okay then, lemme tell you about my day. So, yesterday, I took your advice, and I talked to Johanna and got her number."

"That's great!" I said, genuinely.

"Yeah, when do you think I should text her? I don't want to seem desperate, and, you know?"

"Text her at the end of this week." He continued on, talking enthusiastically about where he planned on taking her and so on, not really catching on my lax toward the conversation. The teacher soon came in and it luckily shut Mason's mouth.

Class was somewhat typical, and soon it was the next period. Mason and I walked to the next class and he didn't talk, which was good. He must have finally caught on. We got into the classroom and parted ways—him going to sit by Johanna and I going to sit in my spot—the one that got changed to be next to Cato. He smiled smugly at me and I rolled my eyes, sat down, and pulled out my textbook. I noticed something sticking out form the top of the book and grabbed at it. In messy handwriting that I could recognize anywhere "meet me in the bathroom 5 minutes after I leave" was written.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

I watched as she got up and trotted out the door. Her hair bounced with each step she took. I felt anger growing in me, who does she think she is? I saw Cato make an attempt to grab at my fingers and I let him. I closed my eyes, collected my breaths, and pretended he was Peeta. _Peeta is holding you right now; you are sitting next to Peeta._I kept my eyes closed as long as possible—if I opened them I would stare smack at Peeta and I'm not sure I can handle that.

I must have closed my eyes for a while because when I opened them, it was already a bit past five minutes. I put my hand up and told the teacher I had to use the restroom.

"All right, and check up on your friend as well," he said and I nodded and hurriedly rushed out. _Left, left, right, down,_and finally the bathroom. I took a breath and walked in to see Johanna, leaning on the far wall on her phone.

"Took you long enough," Johanna said, carelessly slipping her phone into her pocket. "Why'd you do it?" She asked curtly.

"Why did I do what?"

"Don't play stupid, why'd you break up with him?"

"I don't want to be in a real relationship."

"Yeah, sure, now tell me the real reason."

"That is the real reason, I don't want to be in a relationship with him!" I said. My voice cracked at the end and a feeling was overcoming me, I couldn't tell whether it was anger directed towards Johanna or whether it was sadness, because it was in fact true. That I did break up with Peeta—the one person who actually cared about and loved me.

"Well listen here—" And that's when I snapped.

"You know what, why don't you shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone. I'll do whatever I want to and you can't do anything about that so stop pretending like you fucking can!" I said and stormed out, my face red and everything about me looking like a mess. I didn't know where to go to—the only somewhat place that was private was the bathroom, and that was occupied by Johanna, thus, I rushed to my car. I sat in the seat and let my head lean on the steering wheel.

Everything was hitting me now. Cato's threat, my breakup with Peeta, Johanna's talk with me….

A sob escaped my throat and I hated it. I hated that one boy could waltz into my life and make me this vulnerable. Why did he have to be so perfect… his cheesy comments, and his cooking and everything about him. I felt my heart ache and my eyes began to water up some more. God, why must I be so pathetic? _C'mon Katniss, Get it together._I tried focusing on breathing, but that didn't work because soon tears were spilling out of my eyes like the Niagara Falls. I knew my face would get gross and puffy for the obvious reasons but since I already left school yesterday, there would be no way. I waited until my breaths were even and my tears stopped falling before looking in the mirror. I looked like a zombie tomato. My face was all red and there was make up running down my face. I took some wipes and cleaned off my face until it looked decent. I applied a small bit of mascara just to make it look like before.

How am I going to be able to put up with this? How long does Cato expect me to be seeing him? I'm only one day in and I'm already loathing this with a passion.

I waited in the car another 3 minutes before getting out and heading to my next class: Calculus. I sat in my seat alone waiting for the bell to ring and the students to walk in and that soon happened. Students walked in and among them were Gale and Clove. Clove took her seat in the back, glaring daggers at me and Gale just took a seat next to me.

I did my best to focus on my classes for the rest of the day, but I failed miserably. But that didn't matter now because I was heading home either way. I saw Cato and a bunch of Cato's friends hanging around my car. Cato looked at me and smiled before walking over to me, snaking his filthy arms around me, and kissing me. It was a short, disgusting kiss.

"And this is her," he announced to his dumb looking friends. I put on my best fake smile I could muster, hoping not all of them could see through it.

"The famous Katniss Everdeen," one of the guys said before awkwardly hugging me.

"Paws off, she's for me only," Cato said and they all gave short chuckles.

"Alright, well I have to go, am I taking you home?" I said, sickly sweet, looking at Cato.

"Yeah if that's alright with you?" he said. I could feel the arrogance hiding underneath his tone and it made me want to hurl my fists at him

"Of course," I said and I opened the door to my car and he did he same.

Once all doors were closed and I had pulled out of the driveway of the school Cato spoke again.

"You did good, enjoying it?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," I said caustically. For the rest of the ride, he was typing away at his phone and I focused on driving safely to his house. Once we were at his house, he turned around and made a pathetic attempt at kissing me.

"Yeah right, get out now," I said. He smiled before slowly stepping out.

"I got your number by the way, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow babe." He winked and walked away. He was so annoying. How is it even possible to be that annoying?

I took my time driving back to my house after dropping the animal off. I knew that once I was home, either Gale or Madge would question me about my choices from today.

And I suspected correctly because as soon as I walked into the house, that's exactly what happened. Gale and Madge bombarded me with their questions; each of their questions along the lines of "Why the heck did you do it?"

And finally my patience grew short.

"Well, do you guys have any better suggestions?" I said. I was becoming extremely irritated with their dumb questions. And with that, I stormed off to my room and took a nap.

That day was pretty much an outline for the upcoming week—each day was fairly similar to the previous. Each day consisted of Cato and I carpooling, going to our classes, glares from girls and my old friends, coming home and then avoiding Gale and Madge as much as possible.

It was like that for the whole week until Friday, I decided to change it up a bit. It wasn't much of change, but it was a change. On Friday after school, Mason and I went to go eat ice cream. Although it wasn't the best experience in my life—he was talking about his progress with Johanna the whole time—it was still nonetheless relaxing. We were walking along a trail in some weird park now. Mason was talking, but I wasn't paying attention. I pulled my phone out to check the time and I felt myself collide into something strong and hard. My ice cream smeared everywhere in between me and the person in front of me.

"Ohmigosh! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed and looked up. I could hear Mason laughing to my side and I wanted to punch him. I looked up to see the victim of my mess and there the person was and to say I was disappointed would be an understatement. To say I was only angered when I saw the person next to him would also be an understatement.

**Well that's chapter 17! Review and tell me who you guys want the mystery people to be! **

**Review please **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! This was later then expected, sorry for that. Im going to try and write the next chapter soon but Im going to be out of town so idk.**

**And Im sorry for not putting the disclaimer in each chapter. **

**And Majorr Thanks to wonderful beta; Cordelia Rose **

**Enjoy!**

_To say I was only angered when I saw the person next to him would also be an understatement._

It wasn't even only that, I just didn't know how to react to it. I knew I was angry, that was something I could admit to, but there was another feeling mixed into my anger. Maybe it was jealousy? Whatever it was, I was not fond of it.

I snapped back to reality and looked up.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, I really did not mean that, I'll pay for the shirt," I said really awkwardly. The girl standing next to him was sending vicious glares at me and, if looks could kill, then surely I would be dead within a split second.

"It's fine," he said in a low monotone.

"No it's not! How can she just do that and all you can say is that it's fine?!" the blonde, whose name I did not know, said.

"Delly." _So blondie's called Delly… ha. That's even worse than Katniss. Delly sounds like a fucking sandwich, _I thought to myself and almost laughed out loud. Peeta continued, "It's fine Delly, I'm sure it was an accident."

"I'll replace the shirt—" He interrupted me.

"I don't need you to, it's only a shirt," he said. This is where that old feeling I had about owing someone came in—I hated it. I was not about to owe Peeta.

"Let me do something to make it up," I said. I didn't really think in advance of what this sentence would get me into.

"Katniss, you really don't have to…"

"Yes, I do."

"Katniss, I really only want to talk to you…"

"Peeta, let's go. I do not want to sit around and listen to _her_ anymore."

"Delly, stop." She looked at Peeta incredulously and walked away.

"Sorry about her," he mumbled. He reached up and started tugging at his messy golden locks.

"It's fine," I said.

"She was a complete bitch dude, where the hell did you pick her up? The bulldog park?" Mason said bluntly.

"That's unimportant, Katniss, could we talk?" Peeta said, staring me down. I looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"We can talk here," I said, trying my best to act casually.

"Let me rephrase, can we talk _privately_?" he said bitterly.

"Dude, that's cold. He's pretty much asking me to leave," Mason said rolling his eyes and huffing out a breath much louder than necessary.

"Mason," I growled out. It was kind of an indirect warning for him to shut up.

"Sheesh you guys are both mood-swingy, my God," he said, rolled his eyes and walked away to sit at a bench.

"Okay. We're alone. What do you want?" I said snappily, staring at the ground the whole time.

"Why Cato?" he asked. He made the question sound so casual, as if he was asking what I wanted to eat or something—I hated it.

"Why him what?" I asked back, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking 'bout."

"I don't see why you care so much."

"Gee, I don't see any reason as to why I would care? Well, we've only been dating for a while, and then, completely out of nowhere, you break up with me? And that probably doesn't have to do with the fact that you left class the same time Cato left class, and according to people, you came back all angered and annoyed. I'm not stupid Katniss, I can put two and two together," he said.

"I don't know why it's so important. You're making it more complicated than what it needs to be. _I. Don't. Want. A. Real. Relationship."_

"I'm going to buy that lie for now, enjoy your relationship with Cato," he said before turning away and walking off to meet the fucking sandwich. Mason joined me and he just awkwardly stood there.

"Well, that looked pretty heated, what happened?" he asked. I shook my head, no—I didn't want to talk about it now. At all.

"Let's just go home," I said, and that's exactly what we did. At least my mission to make Peeta hate me is so far working.

**Peeta POV**

I turned around and walked back, away from Katniss, completely forgetting that Delly was with me until she ran up to me.

"Man, she is a bitch," Delly said.

"Why were you acting so rudely to her?"

"Because she deserves it, anyways, let's go home," Delly said with a devilish smile on her face—I chose to ignore it.

Delly and I soon got to my house; the first thing we did was raid the kitchen for the food. Then, Johanna, Finnick and Annie came downstairs and joined us. Delly told them what happened at the park.

"Listen, this is what your gonna do, you're going to destroy her relationship with—"

"No! He has to make her jealous—"

"No, that's dumb, he has to show her what—"

I watched them argue back and forth about "what I should do" until finally, I lost it.

"Stop it!" I said, using the loudest voice I could muster. Everyone looked at me and quietened down. "Don't waste your time on it, if she wanted to be with me, then she would. You guys are being delusional," I said, huffing out in annoyance. I got up and went straight to my room—I would take my anger out on my paints. But even that was impossible because they all came into my room less than a minute after.

"Okay Peeta, we're sorry. But anyways, we're taking you clubbing," Annie said.

"And you're going—so don't even try to argue," Johanna said.

"Okay fine, give me an hour to get ready then," I said and they finally left.

I hopped in the shower and felt my muscles relax at the feeling of the hot water.

I got out stark naked and moved around trying to find my clothes. I settled on a pair of jeans and a fitted shirt. I did my best to style my hair but after a couple minutes, I gave up.

"Alright, let's go," Finnick announced. We ended up taking two cars: Finnick and Annie in one car and Delly, Johanna and myself in the other.

We got to a club that was fairly packed. There was some space to move around, but not much. I went over to grab myself a drink with Delly when I saw her. And she was moving around and dancing with pretty much everyone. Why was she here? At this particular club? Then I realized that it was probably planned out. I turned around and glared at Delly.

"Don't be mad! It was the only thing we could think of!"

"Well you shouldn't have done it then!" I said, my anger bubbling up in me. Finnick, Johanna and Annie started making their way toward us—good. Now I could get mad at them as well.

"Don't be mad Peeta! We were only trying to make you happy" Annie said innocently. It was always hard getting mad at Annie.

"Okay, I'm not mad, but I want to leave," I said sternly.

"That is not gonna happen. We already talked with Gale and Madge and you're staying. They said that Katniss is going crazy and so we planned that out. Anyways, she's pissed drunk now so go do your thing," Johanna said before walking off and grabbing a random person to dance with.

"How is that going to help with anything?"

"Well, you are going to dance with her but she wont realize it. According to Gale and Madge, she's an honest drunk and she won't remember what happened. So you're going to ask her why she really broke up with you and then, you're going to take her to a hotel, fuck her into oblivion, and then she'll be guilty when she wakes up and you guys will be that cute couple again," Finnick said. It took me a moment to digest what he said, and when I finally understood and turned around, they had pushed me into Katniss.

_Here goes nothing._

**Katniss POV**

On my way home I decided I would tell Gale and Madge—they both deserved to know.

I told them what happened and they did not offer any useful advice whatsoever. Everything they said was around the same lines: "Why don't you just tell him?" or "Why don't you just dump Cato?" until finally, Gale came up with a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you make him want to break up with you?"

"That is a brilliant idea," I said quietly.

"All of my ideas are brilliant," Gale said, a cocky smile approaching its way to his face.

"Shut up, how do I do that?"

"Well, you make everyone else break up with you so it shouldn't be that hard," Gale said, before laughing at his own joke. I hit him with the pillow.

"You know, you could recruit Clove with you," Madge said.

"Recruit Clove? What the heck does that mean?" I said astonished.

"We all know Clove would be the best option if we want to find out information about Cato, and, she also wants to be with Cato so she probably would help right?"

"That's a good idea, but I want to stay as far away from her as possible. Who says she's not in the plan with Cato as well?"

"Well, that's something to consider," Madge replied.

"I guess Ill try to do it on my own now and then if the worst comes, I'll 'recruit' her," I said.

"Good idea, now, who's up for some clubbing?" Madge suggested and for the first time in my life, I didn't argue.

Madge dressed me up in a simple black strapless dress and black heels. But when she wasn't looking, I switched them for flats. And then, in Gale's car, we headed out to a club.

The club was filled and the music was loud. Everyone had shots in their hands and everyone was dancing. Madge and Gale went to dance together and I was alone. I decided to try to have fun. I was not up for thinking about Cato, or Clove, or mainly Peeta tonight.

I went and danced on random strangers, I was sure I was drunk by now. Someone's hands were firmly on my waist; we were grinding together—actually, we were practically dry-fucking by now. The person's hands were firmly on my waist—preventing me from moving around from person to person and instead, keeping me in place—not that I cared.

"Let's leave," the person behind me said gruffly.

"Sure," I said and giggled. I turned around and sloppily kissed mystery mans face. All I could make out were piercing blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

The person led me all the way to his car—he was hot. And he looked familiar. But that didn't matter.

"So what's your name?" Blondie asked.

"Katniss," I said and smiled. "How about you?"

**Alright! Super sorry if its kind of short, but I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. **

**Is the story plotline getting messy? **

**What do you think I should do from here? Im open for suggestions **


	19. Chapter 19

_**I am so sorry, this came a lot later than I expected it to. Im so sorry for that. I wish I had time to update more but life is hard lol**_

_**HUGE shout out for Cordelia Rose, who took her precious time to fix my poorly written chapter to something amazing. She fixed all my sucky grammar and bad sentences and is just FANTASTIC **_____

_The person led me all the way to his car—he was hot. And he looked familiar. But that didn't matter._

_"So what's your name?" Blondie asked._

_"Katniss," I said and smiled. "How about you?"_

"I'm Peeta," he said as he started driving.

"Peeta, that's a unique name!" I said and giggled, "Too bad I think I know someone named Peeta."

"Oh well, looks like I'm not one of a kind, who was the Peeta you knew?"

"He was tall, and blonde—just like you! And he had blue-blue eyes." I laughed with that; obviously his eyes would be blue-blue.

"That's nice, who was he to you?" he asked. For some reason, it seemed as if he thought carefully to choose his words. However, before I could answer, the car jerked to a stop and pulled over at a posh looking hotel. He got out and walked over to open the door for me.

"So you gonna answer the questions for me babe?" he asked as he offered his arm for me. I smiled, not really remembering what the question was—I was an easy drunk, and took a hold of his arm and we made our way to the front desk to book a room for the night. Had I been sober, I would have noticed him pay for the room and would have categorically argued with him. We walked together as he put the key card into the room and opened the door. It was a very luxurious room. The huge, plush bed was placed in the middle with nightstands on the side. Everything a typical hotel room would have. I went and practically jumped on the bed, thinking that we would "get it on" and that would be it—he proved my theories wrong.

He poured out some fancy wine into a cup and handed me one.

"You're really bad at this whole question thing," he said with a light voice, breaking my trance.

"What question thing?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"When someone asks you a question, you typically reply."

"Oh yeah. What was the question again?"

"I asked about the other Peeta you knew," *he said slowly.

"I don't know why you want to know so much about him, but I'll tell you anyway. He pretty much saved my life when I was younger but I didn't know him because he was rich and I was poor. Then, I moved here and guess who I see? It's him. And then we dated and then we broke up and now he hates me."

"Why did you break up? Why would he hate you?"

"I had to break up with him," I said. I hadn't noticed that I had drunk over more than 4 cups of wine by now. So, in other words, I was extremely drunk and I was telling a random stranger my problems. But, I'm most likely never going to see him again and if he's going to listen, then I'm going to take advantage.

"Why did you _have_ to break up with him?"

"Because one of my old ex-boyfriends told me—"

"And you would, only because he told you?"

"Jeez, Lord, let me finish. He blackmailed me and bad things would happen if I didn't. So I broke up with him and made them all hate me."

"Why would you do that? Why can't you just tell him?"

"You know why. No more questions. I came to have fun, not talk about me. I can do that through therapy if I wanted to talk that badly. So now, get on the bed and let's _have fun,"_I said, hoping my offer sounded tempting enough.

"I honestly don't think you want to do that right now."

"Yes I do. I want to have fun. A lot of fun, and if you're not gonna give me that fun then I'm leaving and finding someone who will."

"I think you should go to sleep now; you don't really want to go cheat on your boyfriend, do you?"

"How do you know that I have a boyfriend? I could be single, _and ready to mingle_," I said, wiggling my eyebrows before collapsing into hysteria of laughter—I am just too funny when I'm drunk.

"Well, are you single then?"

"No, but that doesn't matter right now, don't you want me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You're hot—really beautiful. But I'm not gonna let you do something that you'll regret in the morning,"

"Of all guys, I pick the one that is noble," I muttered under my breath. "Fine, but you at least have to sleep next to me," I said louder, compromising.

"That I can do," he said and made his way toward me. He took the glass from my hand, put it away and joined me in the bed. We both faded off into a wonderful sleep.

My eyes shot open and I could feel them water at the brightness of the light in the room. My head was pounding and my stomach was coming out of my throat. _Bathroom. Bathroom. Get to the__b__athroom._I ran around looking for the bathroom and subconsciously realized that this wasn't my room. Just on time, as soon as I rushed into the bathroom, I puked my guts out into the toilet. I felt someone behind me pull my hair away from me and hold it up for me, I was grateful for that—how disgusting would it be if I puked in my hair?

I threw up over and over again into the toilet and the stranger rubbed circles into my back until I finished. Ashamed of looking at the person due to the fact that I had just puked in front of him, I cast my gaze to the floor and abasement took over. I mumbled an apology for puking over their bathroom and then thanked them for helping me out.

"You really don't need to be ashamed Katniss, you were drunk and had a hangover. It's completely normal. I have pills for you and I made you breakfast."

Peeta was talking to me. Why was he talking to me? How did I even get with him? So many questions ran through my mind.

"No, I didn't let you do anything. We ran into each other at the club, you were drunk and so was everyone else so I took care of you.* That's it.**"

"Did I say anything?"

"_Oh yeah_," he said. Shoot, that means I have to explain it..."Take the pills and eat and we'll talk then. Pills are on the nightstand," he said before walking to the kitchen. I grabbed the pills and dry swallowed them quickly. _How had I not noticed him? How the heck had I allowed myself to go home with him? Am I really that stupid when__I'm__drunk?_

I walked into the kitchen and the aroma hit me, causing my mouth to water.

"Made eggs and bacon since greasy food is what you need," he said and snorted. He placed a plate in front of me before proceeding to sit down and eat.

We ate for the most part in silence, both of us avoiding the current subject needing to be discussed: explanations for my talking last night….

"Alright. Spit it out, what did I say last night?" I said, breaking the silence between us.

"Well… You didn't really say anything bad. Only that you dated another guy named Peeta and broke up with him, that's pretty much it," Peeta said. I studied his face.

"Bullshit. You're hiding something,"

"That's it, you just said you dated another guy named Peeta and then broke up with him. You tried some stuff but went to sleep."

"Peeta, I know when you're lying. I'm not stupid," I said, while giving him my best cold glance.

"Fine, but you have to promise to explain everything though." I thought about his proposition and agreed to it—a plan was forming in my mind.

"You told me how Cato made you break up with me, how you tried but failed in making me hate you, and that he blackmailed you, that's it," he said this all while looking down at the table. _Well__, __that was not what I was expecting._

"Okay, I am going to make myself very clear, I'm going to say it once so don't interrupt?" And with that, I went straight into my story about what happened. He stayed quiet the whole time. When I finished, it took him a while to lift his head from looking down and stare at me.

"So all of this was because of that?" he said carefully.

"Yes…" I answered back, suddenly afraid of what he could possibly say.

"We could have avoided all of this if you just told me Katniss," he said earnestly. I stared him right in the eye, searching for the right words.

"We could have worked it through together and have gotten something done instead of this big mess," he said. I opened my mouth to start arguing with him but couldn't because his arms had engulfed me in an embracing, tight hug, destroying my train of thoughts. He hugged me - that's all he did. His head rested at the crook of my neck and my face was buried into his shirt.

"Katniss, what we are going to do is re-approach this situation, what can we do to solve it?" he said, talking to me as if I was a little kid who couldn't manage her own problems.

"I already have a solution," I said, mumbling my answer.

"And what is that?" he asked gently, ushering us over to the couch. I hated this and loved it at the same time. I hated it because everything I had worked for, which was to make him hate me, just went down the drain and wouldn't happen. I loved it because I missed him. I truly, genuinely missed being this close to him and all the hugging and stuff. Once again, he tore down my walls and I didn't actually care.

"I'm gonna make him hate me and want to break up with me," I said, feeling kind of stupid now that I had admit my plan out loud to someone other than Gale and Madge.

"Good plan," he said quietly. We relished the moment and just sat there.

"I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay…?" he said slowly, anticipating my answer. Without answering him, I leaned in, intent on kissing him first. I pushed him back onto the couch, against the wall, fisted his shirt in my hands, and kissed him as hard as I could. I sat on his lap with my legs astride his thighs. It's been over weeks since I had done this last, and I was going to take advantage of it. I felt myself grind into him and he moaned into my lips. Liking the noise he did, I subtly grinded some more while kissing him.

"Katniss, not now," he said as he broke apart from me

"Why not?" I said, kissing down his neck, feeling rejected again.

"Because I'm sure Gale and your uncle are looking for you and so will the crew," he said. "It's not because I don't want you, trust me, it isn't that." He pushed his hard-on against my thigh. "But I don't want to do anything with you until you're at least able to define what we are."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that until you can decide what you want me to be to you, then we're not having sex."

"I know what I want you to be though! I do!"

"Doesn't matter, think about it for at least a day or so and then give me an answer. I am going to leave now, everything is cleaned, so whenever you're ready, just leave," he said slowly before giving me a quick peck on my cheek and walking out. I groaned loudly before grabbing the nearest thing to me, the pillow, and throwing it. I searched for my phone, which was placed neatly on the nightstand. I needed a ride to my home seeing as I didn't drive myself to the hotel. I dialed the first number—Gale.

"Hello?" Gale said. By the sound of his voice, I could tell he had been sleeping.

"Hey! I need a ride…." I said.

"Of course you do, why this early in the morning?" he said before taking a loud yawn.

"Because I'm at a hotel and I need to get home and don't have a car."

"God I wish I could hang up right now. You're so annoying; I'll be there in a half hour. Text me the name of your hotel," he said and hung up. I texted him the name of the hotel and my room number and then walked around my room not knowing really what to do. First, I thought I could clean, but seeing as Peeta already cleaned everything before he left…

In the end, I turned the TV on and flipped through a bunch of channels. Within the hour, I heard a honk outside. I grabbed my stuff and quickly left the hotel room to see both Gale and Madge in Gale's car. I opened the door to the back of the car and sat down in it.

"So, how was your night?" Madge asked

"It was good."

"C'mon, you know you have to go into detail!"*she said with a squeal. And with a sigh, I told them both everything that happened.

"Well, that was not how anyone expected him to react…" Gale said as he pulled up into the driveway of our house.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for this whole thing," I said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Katniss, we just made your life a lot better!" Madge said.

"Whatever you want to believe," I said before walking straight to my room and crashing on my own bed. And just like that, a brilliant idea came to my head. A perfect idea that would follow my previous idea… Call Peeta! I wanted to, but I didn't. Instead, I fell asleep, hoping my thoughts would still be the same when I woke up.

**Review Please**

**And I hope you enjoyed your spring break! Whatd you guys do? Anything fun? **

**Thanks! Xx **


End file.
